Sixteen
by Pauhaledecullen
Summary: Rosalie Hale Blanchett, estudiante de último año en el Constance Billiar School of Girls en NY, tiene la vida perfecta, amigos perfectos, novio perfecto, padres famosos... Pero... ¿Qué pasaría si comenzase a interesarse por su nuevo profesor de química? El cuál es 16 años mayor que ella.
1. Chapter 1

Emm Pvo

Hoy era mi primer día como profesor de química en el Constance Billiar School for Girls en Nueva York, me ofrecieron el trabajo hace un par de meses cuando una profesora cogió la baja por maternidad, y la verdad no dude en aceptar, me gustaba mi trabajo, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar, tal vez un par de meses. Aún así estaba contento.

-Hey hermano ¿como andas?- saludó Edward, mi mejor amigo desde la Universidad, gracias a él conseguí el trabajo, la verdad estaba muy agradecido. Porque necesitaba el trabajo, las cuentas no se pagan solas.

-Bien.- le sonreí.

-¿Preparado para una clase llena de adolescentes hormonales?-dijo riendo. No pude evitarlo y me reí con él.

-Por supuesto.-La verdad es que estaba un poco nervioso pero en fin ya me las arreglaría. Me dirigí hacia el salón de clases donde me tocaba impartir la materia. Me encontré a un grupo de chicas parlanchinas que cuchicheaban entre sí. Pero cuando entré tomaron sus lugares inmediatamente.

-Buenos días.- salude.- escuché un par de "holas" tímidos por su parte y un par de susurros.-Soy Emmett Cullen, y mientras su profesora este de baja yo les daré química. Sé que no es una asignatura agradable para todos.- escuché un par de risas.- pero intentaré hacerla lo más amena posible ¿si?- Asintieron.-Bien voy a pasar lista. ¿Chelsea?.

-Presente.

-¿Angela?

-Presente.

-¿Rosalie...?

No se escuchó ninguna contestación y los murmullos volvieron a resurgir. Así que dirigí mi vista hacia la clase y nada. Continué.

-¿Leah?

-Presente.

-¿Alice?

-Presente (...)

Posteriormente, abordé lo relativo al curso. Habían transcurrido alrededor de 10 minutos. Cuando alguien impuntual interrumpió mi discurso

-Llega tarde señorita...-le dije mientras buscaba su nombre en la lista.

-Hale, Rosalie Hale.-dijo algo apenada mientras entraba.

-Bien. Hoy es el primer día así que pase. Que no se repita ¿si?

-Si profesor.- Dijo. Y ahí fue cuando cometí el error de mirarla.

Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue su uniforme y no porque lo llevara sino porque lo llevaba más ajustado que las demás y su cuerpo se marcaba perfectamente a través de la tela de la camisa, mientras que la falda estaba tres dedos más arriba de lo que debería considerarse legal en una niña de su edad.

-Está bien, vaya a su lugar.- dije mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo una vez más mientras ella se sentaba junto a la chica que antes había llamado por Leah. Ésta le dijo algo y se rieron. Decidí continuar con lo que había dejado.

Al cambio de clase, los estudiantes salieron del salón... La rubia que había llegado tarde fue la última en salir pero la llamé.

-Señorita Hale

-Si, señor Cullen.-Se giró y me dirigió su mirada inocente que utilizó hace unos minutos atrás.

-Espero que no se convierta una costumbre su impuntualidad. Porque si es así, no tendré más opción que dejarla fuera de mi clase.-Entrecerré los ojos.

-No se preocupe profesor, estaba hablando con la profesora Swan sobre un trabajo de literatura.- dijo inocentemente.

-Está bien.- suspiré.- pero la próxima vez elija otro momento que no sea mi clase.

Ella asintió.

-Oye, Emmett no,...-Apareció Edward.

-Con permiso.-Dijo Rosalie y saludó a Edward, dejándonos solos.

-¿Y bien? Veo que ya estás dándotelas de estricto.-Bromeó Ed

-¿Qué va?-Sonreí.

-Pues mira que ya le echaste el ojo a nada más y nada menos que a Rosalie Hale.

-¿Qué cosas dices? Solo estaba amonestándola por ser impuntual.

-Si, pero tus ojos dicen otra cosa. Contrólate hermano.-Palmeó mi hombro.-Recuerda que están en un colegio, dando clases.

-Bueno, ahora que tenemos algo de tiempo.-dije mientras recogía mi carpeta.- Ponme al día, quiero saber a qué atenerme con mis alumnas.- dije divertido.

-¿Quieres que te cuente cotilleos?-dijo aguantando la risa.

-¡Oh vamos! Lo estás deseando Ed.

-Está bien pues...- dijo revisando la lista.- Alice Brandon, hija del famoso fotógrafo Russell Brandon y la diseñadora Marie Cotillard. Leah Clearwater es hija del la leyenda de la NBA Harry Clearwater y de la editora de Vogue Sue Clearwater. Suele estar metida en algún lío pero sobretodo con Rosalie, son como uña y carne, siempre están juntas.- sonrió.- y como sé que esta última te interesa de más...- solo le miré mal.- Está bien. Pues Rosalie, también conocida como Rose, es hija del dueño de Industrias Hale, la cadena hotelera más importante de USA y de la actriz múltiples veces galardonada, Lily Blanchett. Están divorciados y ella vive con su madre aunque es una nena de papi.

Rose Pvo

-¿Estás segura de que esto se hace así?- le dije a mi amiga mientras hacíamos la tarea de matemáticas.

-Si.-dijo de manera obvia.- Ahora sumas 2 y le restas 7.

-Deja de hacerte la inteligente Leah.-dije riéndome.- No te pega.

-¡Oh vamos! Tengo mis momentos.- dijo sonriendo mientras se acomodaba más en mi cama.- ¿Tu mama aún no llega?

-Lo dudo, estará tirándose a su abogado.- dije dejando los libros en la mesa

-¿Lily tiene nueva conquista?-Preguntó Leah ahora interesada.

-Están juntos desde el divorcio.-Bufé

-Bueno ya no te amargues la vida... Mejor hablemos del nuevo profesor.-Cambió de tema

\- ¿Que quieres hablar sobre él?-pregunté indiferente mientras revisaba mi teléfono.

-Rose cielo, supongo que tienes ojos y saben mirar ¿no?

-Ajá...

-Es joven y muy guapo. ¿En serio no lo notaste?

-¿Antes o después de que me amonestase?-dije irónica. Leah alzo una ceja.-Está bien, es guapo. Pero es profesor de química, seguro es un aburrido.-dije riendo.-Prefiero a Edward él si es muy sexy y divertido.

-Eso es cierto pero Edward está con la profesora Bella así que...-se quedó pensando.- ¿En serio no te pone liarte con un profesor?-dijo divertida.

-Oh Dios.-comencé a reírme.-Por supuesto que no. Seguro tiene novia o está casado y con hijos.-

-No, está totalmente soltero y sin compromiso.-dijo mi morena amiga totalmente convencida.

-¡¿Cómo te enteras de esas cosas?!-la miré sorprendida.

-Tengo mis contactos.- sonrió.

-¿Y Sam?-le pregunté por su novio. Llevaban siglos juntos.-¿Ya no estáis bien?

-¡Claro que estamos bien!-me dijo indignada.-Pero ambos tenemos ojos, y eso no es malo.-sonrió.- Y tú... ¿cómo van las cosas con tu príncipe?

-Estamos bien.- sonreí.- como siempre. ¿Sabes? Creo que nuestros padres van a hacer una producción juntos...

-¿Enserio? Pues espero que de esta, James&Tú no acabéis siendo hermanastros.-dijo riendo.

-Uggg.- dije asqueada.- ¡Cállate!-le tiré un cojín.

Pasamos un rato simplemente tiradas en la cama viendo tv y escuchando música cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Señorita Rose.- apareció Carmen, el ama de llaves de mi casa y mi niñera desde que tengo uso de razón.

-Dime Carmen.- le sonreí.

-El señorito James está abajo y pregunta por ti.-dijo sonriendo con su marcado acento latino.

-¿Ya está aquí?-miré el reloj. Habíamos quedado a las 6.

-Le diré que te espere.- dijo y salió.

-Gracias.-Cuando Carmen salió me desplomé en la cama, tomé una almohada, la puse en mi cara y suspiré.

-¡Oh vamos!- Leah me animó.-Acaso ¿no tienes ganas de verlo?-Me quitó la almohada.

-Si, pero yo no entiendo por qué no vino más tarde.-Bufé y me coloqué la almohada de nuevo en la cara, estaba cansada, lo de madrugar no era lo mío.

De repente comencé a sentir cosquillas en mi plano vientre.

-Nena.-dijo James mientras me levantaba la almohada para besarme.

-Mmmmm.-solo suspiré, era demasiado bueno encontrando mis puntos débiles.

-Bueno bueno tortolitos.- dijo Leah riendo.- me parece que aquí sobro.-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿De verdad quieres salir?- le dije divertida mientras le devolvía el beso.

-Podemos quedarnos aquí si quieres.- dijo mientras acariciaba mis piernas. Solo me reí y bueno. Os podéis imaginar que pasó. Hasta que...

-¡Rose, querida! ¡Mamá está en casa mi amor!- escuché a mi madre desde el piso de abajo.

-James.-Corté el beso.-Tengo que bajar ahora.

-Hmm no.-Hizo un pucherito.

-Si.-Lo separé.-Sino ella subirá y pues...

-Vamos Rose...- insistió una vez más.- Lily no es tonta.- volvió a besarme.

-¿¡Cielo!?- volvió a llamarme mamá.

-James.- dije y se separó de mala gana.-¡Ya bajo!- dije mientras me colocaba el pelo y bajaba las escaleras para encontrarme a mí mama y... ¿a mi suegro?

-Mamá... ¿William? Hola.-Saludé mientras bajé las escaleras con James pisándome los talones.

-¡Papá!-Se emocionó al ver a su papá en la ciudad.

-¡Hijo! ¿Cómo estás? Iba a avisarte que vendría pero la productora llamó casi de un día para otro.-dijo mientras se abrazaban.

-No importa papá.

-¿Que hacíais arriba?-preguntó mamá.

-Estábamos estudiando.- dije sin titubear. Ser hija de actriz me tenía que servir para algo.

-Ajá...-dijo. No sé si se lo habría creído pero en fin. Con eso valía.-Había pensado que podíamos ir a cenar. Carmen querida puede retirarse ya si quiere.- dijo amablemente a la ama de llaves.

-Gracias Señora.- dijo sonriendo.-Hasta mañana señorita Rose, señorito James, señor William...

-Hasta mañana Carmen.-respondimos.

-En fin, iré a cambiarme.- les sonreí.- no tardo.

Subí las escaleras de nuevo y me dirigí a mi habitación, ya tenía una ligera idea de lo que llevaría. Algo casual, tampoco era una cena formal como a las que estaba acostumbrada a ir, por los negocios de papá y las galas benéficas de mamá. Me vestí me retoqué un poco el maquillaje y ya estaba lista. Volví a bajar y mi mamá ya no estaba, habría ido a retocarse también. Suspiré.

-Estás preciosa.- dijo James acercándose a darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias.- le sonreí deslumbrante.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo mamá llegando a nosotros. Cogimos las chaquetas y salimos, ya estaba Joe esperando con la limusina para llevarnos.

Holaaaaaa :) Pues aquí yo y mi big sis de fanfic Denisse os traemos este nuevo fic en el que hemos estado trabajando. Dejadnos reviews para ver que opináis ? Que emoción (: Al parecer a Emm le llamó la atención Rose... ¿o no?


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Emm pov

Estábamos ya casi listos para iniciar otra jornada de clases. Edward y otros colegas nos encontrábamos en la sala de maestros, tomando café y charlando.

-Oye Ed...¿has visto esto?- le enseñé uno de los periódicos que se encontraban encima de la mesa. En él salía Rosalie, mi alumna con su madre, su novio y el padre de este último cenando en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos del Upper East Side. El titular decía. "¡Todo queda en Familia! ¿Se convertirá la nueva pareja hollywodiense en algo más fuera de la gran pantalla? ¿Que opinan sus hijos, que llevan saliendo más o menos un 1 año, de este nuevo romance?"

-No te sorprendas por esto Emm, es lo más habitual. Probablemente te encuentres a 9 de cada 10 de tus alumnas en algún tipo de medio de comunicación.- se paró a leer bien.- Aunque... no es muy habitual salir con el padre del novio de tu hija a cenar. -Debería de acostumbrarme a esto.

Me dirigí al salón de clases. Cuando llegué la mayoría de las chicas se encontraban en sus lugares, excepto Rosalie y Leah que estaban atrás del todo en una esquina hablando y riéndose. Tal vez hablaban del periódico aunque lo más probable es que estuvieran acostumbradas. Cuando ellas se dieron cuenta de que yo ya estaba en el salón de clases, buscaron sus lugares en la parte trasera. Así que inicié la clase. Transcurridos 15 minutos ya no soporté más la actitud de esas 2 niñas, estaban con el móvil tecleando sin parar, de vez en cuando se enseñaban algo sin importarles una mierda que yo tratase de dar clase y encima se reían.

-Señorita Hale.- suspiré enfadado.- hágale un favor a la clase y siéntese delante.

Ella bufó y miró mal a su amiga que se estaba riendo.- Señorita Clearwater, guarde su teléfono.

-¿¡Por qué yo!?- dijo Rosalie indignada.

-Porque estás interrumpiendo mi clase.- dije malhumorado como algo obvio. Ella se levantó de mala gana y caminó hasta sentarse delante mío mientras mi mirada se paseaba por sus piernas. La clase continuó sin más interrupciones, Rosalie se quedaba dormida delante mío pero estaba harto de ella y no iba a darle más atención, era lo que buscaban todas las niñas ricas.

Cuando terminó la clase todas salieron y recogí mis cosas para volver a la sala de profesores, tenía un par de horas para relajarme.

-Uhhhh.- bromeó Edward.- Se te ve tenso Emm ¿Pasó algo?

-Rosalie y Leah... esas niñas son un dolor de cabeza.

-Y solo llevas dos días.- apareció Bella divertida.- Por cierto.- dijo cuando Edward terminó de saludarla.- El consejo ya está organizando el baile de bienvenida.- nos pasó los panfletos.

-¿Es obligación ir?-dije.

-Los profesores solemos ir.-dijo Edward.- No está mal.

-Y suele ser gala benéfica.-sonrió Bella.

-Ya sabes. Cuando te sobra ya no sabes que hacer con ello.- ironizó Edward.

-¡Edward!- dijo Bella indignada.

-Ya veo. Bien, gracias por la invitación.

Rose Pov

Odiaba química y este profesor me estaba haciendo las cosas difíciles.

-¡Rose!-Me llamó mi amiga desde la mesa así que me dirigí con mi bandeja hasta ahí.

\- ¿Y esa cara de amargada? Creía que James ya te había dejado satisfecha ayer.- dijo mientras bebía de su soda.

-Pues no, mi mamá y William nos interrumpieron. Así que no pasó nada.

-Oh vamos ya tendrán tiempo.-Sonrió pícara.

-Y este profesor a primera hora la agarra contra mí.-Bufé

-¡Oh vamos! No se lo tomes taaan en cuenta. Tiene que hacerse el estricto.- dijo riendo.

Yo la fulminé con la mirada.-Cómo a ti no te cambió de lugar. Estás tranquila porque a ti no te cambió de lugar.

-Pues yo estaría encantada de estar al frente. Quiero decir... ¿No ves lo bueno que está?

-¿Qué tiene de bueno? Es un amargado.

-¡Por Dios Rose! ¡Abre los ojos! Mira sus músculos marcados en esas camisas. Es muuuy alto, fuerte y grande.-Dijo con una sonrisa y mirada soñadora.

-¡Oh joder! Vete a la mierda.- dije malhumorada mientras me levantaba.

-¿A dónde vas?-dijo mi amiga.

-Ya no tengo hambre, me voy a buscar a James.

-Yo diría que si la tienes.-dijo riendo.

Solo bufé mientras iba a en busca de mi novio.

-Hola.- saludé mientras le tapaba los ojos y le besaba en el cuello.

-Hola preciosa.- dijo cuando me reconoció y me sentó en sus piernas para besarme.

Su escuela era de chicos y la mía de chicas pero el jardín del receso era compartido.

-Te necesito.- dije con un pucherito. Sus amigos ya se habían ido.

-¿Aquí y ahora?-preguntó notablemente excitado.

-Si.- suspire.- podemos ir al cuarto de limpieza ¿que te parece?

No contestó. Simplemente me tomó de la mano y yo sonreí interiormente.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la sala de limpieza, apareció el profesor Edward.

-Rosalie, James os andaba buscando, tenemos que concretar los ensayos para la obra de teatro y pensar si al final vamos a meter algún número musical. ¿Os parece bien la semana que viene?

-Si claro.- contestamos ambos.

Miró nuestras manos unidas y arqueó una ceja.

-Rosalie... se supone que no deberías estar aquí.

-Lo sé y lo siento profesor Masen es solo que vine a dejarle algo a James.- le sonreí angelicalmente.

-Eres una actriz impecable.- dijo riendo James en mi oído. Cuando Edward se había ido.

-Lo sé.- le di un beso en la mejilla.- Ahora vámonos, ya me cansé de dar clase por hoy.

Nos fuimos a casa de James a terminar con lo que habíamos empezado. Y la verdad tantas interrupciones merecieron la pena. Estuve en su casa hasta que se suponía que era la hora de salir de clases y me fui a casa. Cuando entré mi madre me esperaba sentada en el sofá.

-Rosalie tenemos que hablar.

Solo alcé una ceja.

-¿Sobre qué?- dije curiosa mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Mira se que tú y James están experimentando una nueva etapa-Dijo mientras llenaba su copa de vino.-Y... es totalmente normal, quiero decir... todos hemos tenido 16 y ya lleváis más de un año juntos.

-Espera.- dije aguantando la risa.- ¿estás intentando darme la charla?

-Es difícil para ti como lo es para mí... Lo que quiero saber es que si están tomando las precauciones necesarias... Ya sabes

-¿Y te refieres A...?- lo sabía perfectamente pero me hacía gracia.

-Pues si están usando preservativos... La píldora, condones... Ya sabes, no?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy virgen?- me hice la inocente.

-No estoy insinuando eso, cielo. Sólo te aconsejo.-Tomó mi mano.

-Vale mami.-sonreí.- Pues... para que te quedes más tranquila tomo la píldora y James siempre lleva condones encima.

De repente mamá se atoró con el vino y los ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas.

-¡¿Co...cómo?! ¡¿Cuando fue eso?!

-El verano pasado en los Hamptons.- dije tranquila.

-Pero...¿por qué no me dijiste?

-Porque no sabía cómo lo tomarías.-Me mordí el labio.

-Pero esas cosas son importantes cielo.- sonrió.- y... ¿cómo fue?

-No voy a hablar de "eso" contigo mamá.- dije incómoda.

-Oh venga cielo. Nunca he sido una mamá muy convencional.-dijo sonriendo.

-Cierto.- me reí.- pues fue bien. Hemos ido mejorando pero fue bonito. Dios, esto es muy raro.-dije riendo mientras la miraba.

Mi mamá me abrazó. Y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Bueno... me alegro que estéis bien. Pero no quiero nietos. Aún soy demasiado joven para que me llamen abuela.-dijo divertida.-Te adoro.-me dijo.- y sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo ¿si?

-Si, te amo mami.

Emm Pov

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Rosalie no se asistía a clases. Pensé que estaba enferma o algo pero luego la veía en las instalaciones del colegio. Incluso en las otras clases de Edward y Bella. Al parecer esto era algo personal. Bien, que así sea.

-Necesito ir a recoger unas fotocopias a secretaría.- miré a mis alumnas.-¿Puedo dejaros solas?

Solo se rieron y lo tomé como un sí. Mientras me dirigía a la secretaría comencé a escuchar ruido en el cuarto de la limpieza.

Así que abrí y lo siguiente que vi fue un par de estudiantes a punto de hacerlo.

Los pantalones del chico estaban tendidos sobre sus rodillas mientras él cogía a la chica y la empujaba firmemente contra la pared. Ahora tenía una visión clara de la chica; Rosalie Hale, estaba semi desnuda y tenía las piernas envueltas alrededor de la cintura del chico. Mi miembro despertó y una mezcla de excitación y coraje empezó ha apoderarse de mí.

Rosalie tenía los ojos cerrados, la espalda arqueada contra la pared mientras el chico rubio chupaba su pezón. Pude notar un intenso placer reflejado en el rostro de Rosalie, su boca ligeramente abierta, su respiración irregular. El tipo cambió de posición, ahora concentrando su atención en su otro pezón.

No pude evitar sentir una punzada en mi entrepierna ante esa escena.

Ella exhaló una respiración aguda mientras el rubio empujaba a Rosalie, sus caderas golpeando contra las suyas. Al parecer no notaron mi presencia estaban demasiado absortos el uno en el otro para tomar nota de lo que pasaba al exterior.

El ritmo del chico era lento al principio, casi suave, pero poco a poco aumentó su ritmo, golpeando cada vez más fuerte a Rosalie.

Rosalie tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo contra la pared, sus dientes mordiéndose en sus labios. Ella emitió un gemido gutural y, casi sonaba dolorosa. Sin embargo, la expresión de satisfacción en su rostro era una clara indicación de que Rosalie pasaba por todo menos por dolor.

¡Qué coraje! Saltarse mi clase para ir a liarse con este boludo. Y lo peor es que esto me llenaba de ira pero a la vez me puso increíblemente caliente. ¡Cuánta ironía! Inmediatamente me fui de de ahí dando un portazo. Y me encaminé al baño más cercano.

Rose Pvo

-Te quiero.- le dije melosamente a James cuando habíamos terminado. Todavía seguía dentro de mí y yo simplemente estaba totalmente feliz y satisfecha desplomada en él.

-Y yo a ti princesa.- volvió a besarme mientras despejaba un mechón de pelo de mi cara.

La verdad que nunca las clases de química habían estado tan bien, sonreí. Nos vestimos y James se despidió pidiéndome que me fuera con él cuando acabaran las clases. Le dije que sí, al fin y al cabo hoy no tenía mucho que hacer.

Vi mi reloj, aún faltaban un poco más de 10 minutos para que la estúpida clase de química terminase. Así que me dirigí al baño a retocarme y hacer algo de tiempo. Transcurrido ese tiempo, me conduje hacia el salón de clases. Y justo cuando iba a entrar me llevé el susto de mi vida. De repente choqué con algo, más bien alguien y probablemente con la persona que menos quería chocar. Me di media vuelta y trate de huir.

-Señorita Hale.-me llamó tranquilo, aunque no lo estaba, se encontraba tenso.- tenemos que hablar después de las clases. La esperaré aquí. Si no puede buscarme en la sala de profesores.-me miró.- ¿De acuerdo?- solo asentí, este hombre imponía demasiado.-Bien. Que le sean leves sus demás clases señorita Hale.

Y sin más se marchó.

-Oye, y ¿esa cara de espanto?-Bromeó Leah cuando me senté a la par de ella.-Uy si estás hasta helada, ¿qué pasó?

-Pues nada, me topé con el individuo que estaba evitando y ahora resulta que quiere hablar conmigo.

-No te culpo, chocar con un muro de 2 metros.-Chasqueó la lengua.-En fin, sabes que es un desgraciado bipolar.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues estaba de muy buen humor, incluso medio chistosito en clases hasta que salió a traer unas copias como que se le cruzaron los cables.

-¿Cómo así?-Pregunté confundida.

-Pues nada, que regresó sin las copias y con un carácter de los mil demonios, dejándonos mucha tarea para mañana.-Dijo indignada.-Y lo peor es que me arruinó los planes con Sam

-¿Tanto mandó?- dije confundida.

-Siii.- dijo exasperada.- llevaba varios días mandando dos ejercicios y hoy hay mandando al menos 20.- suspiró.

-¿Y... cuales eran tus planes?-pregunté curiosa.

-Iba a quedarme a dormir con él. Su papá está de gira y sabes que su madre siempre le acompaña, así que iba a estar solo.

-Y... ¿a tus padres que les ibas a decir?

-Que me quedaba contigo.- dijo segura.

-Dios.- comencé a reírme.- ¿lleváis más de dos años y enserio me dices que tus padres no se lo imaginan?

-¡Oh cállate!-Me fulminó con la mirada mientras yo me seguía riendo. En eso apareció Bella a impartirnos literatura. Una de mis asignaturas favoritas.

Al terminar la clase Leah y yo fuimos las últimas en salir, estaba dispuesta a huir de nuevo antes de cruzarme con el profesor Cullen. El camino parecía estar despejado.

-Se acabó tu suerte.-Dijo Leah mientras señalaba con la barbilla a la silueta que estaba recostada en la pared de unos de los salones que estaba finalizando el pasillo. Sin duda se trataba de él. Era la única persona casi tan grande como el marco de la puerta. Tragué y maldije internamente.

-No me dejes.-Me agarré del brazo de mi amiga.

-Relájate.-Intentó tranquilizarme Leah.-De todas formas ya no puedes huir porque viene hacia acá. En efecto, se dirigía hacia nosotras. Solo un par de grandes zancadas y ya lo teníamos enfrente.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Cullen.-Lo saludo Leah con una sonrisa amplia.

-Buenas tardes, chicas.-Dijo en un tono cortés.-Tenemos una charla pendiente, señorita Hale.-Se dirigió a mí.

-Te espero aquí.-Se zafó de mi agarre Leah dejándome indefensa ante la mirada acusatoria de este enorme sujeto.-Acompáñeme.-Dijo mientras abría la puerta y me veía hacia abajo esperando a que yo pasara.

Lo único que me faltaba era lidiar con este enorme sujeto que decía ser mi profesor de química.

 **Holaaaaaaa :) bueno pues este es el segundo capítulo de esta historia, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Gracias por los reviews, follows y favs. Si tenéis alguna sugerencia no dudéis en dejar un comentario, hemos tenido un par de problemas para subir el cap así que espero que esta sea la vencida. Os Amamos.**

 **Tenemos que decir que tenemos otro fic en el horno la Denisse y yo :) Sí, hacemos muy buen equipo mi big sis y yo xD Decidnos si os apetece leerlo.**

 **SUMMARY : My Missing Puzzle Piece**

 **Emmett Cullen es un doctor exitoso que ha alcanzado todo a lo largo de su carrera. Sin embargo, aún se siente incompleto hasta que conoce a Rosalie. Una mujer que parece perfecta para él, excepto por el pequeño detalle de que está casada y tiene dos preciosos hijos.**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Rose pov

-Tomé asiento.-Me dijo serio mientras señalaba la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio. Lo hice y él también

-Y bien...-Dijo levantando la ceja. Ahora que lo veía mejor, teniéndolo frente a frente y a la misma altura... Leah tenía razón... Era guapo, tenía una mirada seductora, mandíbula cuadrada. Unos amplios hombros y músculos muy bien marcados y definidos.- ¿No tiene nada que decirme señorita Hale?-Interrumpió mis pensamientos por completo y haciéndome volver a la realidad.

-No tengo nada que hablar con usted profesor Cullen.- dije malhumorada.

-oh si que lo tiene, señorita Hale.-bufó.- o ¿cree que voy a pasar el hecho de que estaba teniendo relaciones con su novio en el cuarto de limpieza?

Me quedé en shock ¿Nos había visto? ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta?

-No es de su incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer, además podría demandarle por ser un mirón.

-No no lo es. Pero da la casualidad que está en horario de mi clase y que lleva faltando una semana porque a usted le ha dado la gana. Y sí, puede hacerlo pero después de que los expulsen de la escuela por comportamiento indebido.

-Llevo faltando una semana porque no quiero ir a su clase.-le solté enfadada.

-Pues como no quiere venir a mi clase, lo mejor será que te suspenda la asignatura ¿o no?-dijo con superioridad.

-¡No puede hacer eso!-dije indignada. No podía. ¿O... si?

-Oh claro que puedo. Y va a seguir viniendo aunque ya tenga un cero.

-¿Que sentido tiene?-dije confundida.

-Es un castigo.- suspiró.- no tiene porqué tenerlo. Además así al menos, tal vez, se entera de algo.-Sonrió sarcásticamente.

-¡Esto es injusto-Me quejé levantándome de la silla. Él hizo lo mismo.

-¿Adónde cree que va? No he terminado con usted.-Dijo molesto.

-¿Qué más quiere?-Dije levantando la barbilla desafiante. Me importaba un comino que el pareciera jodidamente intimidante.

-Que mañana sea puntual.-Usó su tono sarcástico de nuevo.

-¡Aaagh!-Grité indignada antes de abrir la puerta y dar un portazo. Al parecer al muy idiota le parecía divertida toda esta situación porque escuché una risa profunda antes de salir.

-¿Que pasó?- preguntó Leah.

-Pues que el idiota del profesor Cullen me ha suspendido química porque me encontró con James haciéndolo en el cuarto de limpieza.-bufé

-Espera...¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué os vio haciéndolo?-dijo escandalosamente.

-Shhhhh.-la callé.-Sí y ahora tengo que seguir dando la materia aunque esté suspensa.-suspiré mientras salíamos

-Oye.-dijo y me agarró del brazo.- ¿No has pensado que tal vez le gustes?

-¡¿Qué dices?!- le dije riendo.- Estás loca si me odia.

-¡Oh vamos! Si se le fueron los ojos cuando te vio la primera vez. ¿No lo notaste?-Me dijo como algo obvio.

-Estás alucinando.-Bufé.

-Pues fíjate y verás-Su mirada pícara no tardó en aparecer.-Además fue a ti a quien pasó adelante, no a mí.

-¿Y? Eso fue un golpe de suerte para ti.- bufé.- No le gusto, es imposible.

-Además...-dijo pensativa.- dijiste que os vio en la hora de química ¿no?- solo asentí sin saber adónde quería llegar.- ¡Rose! ¡Por favor! ¡Está clarísimo!- chilló.- estaba perfectamente bien, hasta bromeaba antes de salir a por los folios y luego volvió todo malhumorado y sin los folios.

-¿Crees que fue por encontrarnos?- dije confusa.- Tal vez solo sintió que su asignatura me importa una mierda y lo sintió una falta de respeto.

-¿Por qué no lo compruebas tú misma mañana?-Preguntó divertida.

-¿Cómo?-No entendía adónde quería llegar.

-¡Oh venga Rose!- suspiró.- sabes cómo provocarlo, trata de ver si es cierto o no.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo enserio?-ella asintió.- no voy a hacerle eso a James.

-No te digo que te lo tires.- rió.- solo que te diviertas un rato.

-Hmm no lo sé...- Dije no muy convencida.

-¿Quieres hacerlo más interesante? Está bien.-Dijo con una sonrisa presumida.-Apostemos.

-¿El qué?- la miré con una ceja alzada. Esto no iba a acabar bien.

-Si gano yo, ósea que tu seducción funciona y le gustas, me quedó con tu vestido Balmain de la última temporada de París.

-Owwwwn no puede ser.- la miré.- sabes que adoro ese vestido.- la dije sufriendo.

-Y yo.- se rió.- deja el teatro venga. ¿Que quieres tú?

-Tu bolso edición limitada de Michael Kors.

-¡Mierda!- sonreí.- Está bien, trato.

Emm Pov

Me dolía la cabeza. Supongo que las 6 cervezas que me había bebido anoche.

-¿Amaneciste con resaca?-Preguntó Edward divertido al verme tomar un café muy cargado y un par de aspirinas.

Rodé los ojos.-Si, la cabeza me está matando.

-Suerte en clases.

-La necesitaré.-Me dirigí al salón de clases.

-Buenos días.-Saludé a mis alumnas. Se escuchó un murmullo en respuesta. Al parecer Rosalie había decidido aparecer puntual y ya se encontraba sentada al frente junto a su amiga.

-Bien.-dije dejando todo sobre la mesa.- al parecer estamos todos.- dije mirándola.- ¿Alguna voluntaria para corregir los deberes?

Todas se quedaron en silencio.

-¡Oh vamos chicas! No quiero decidir yo.- sonreí y se rieron.- Voy a ayudarlas.

Tras otro silencio. Angela se levantó y se acercó para corregir.

-Bien.- sonreí.- Señorita Hale preparase que usted corrige el siguiente

-Pero...si no he hecho los deberes.- dijo confundida.

-Lo sé. Pero tiene que recuperar una semana que sus compañeras ya tienen.- la sentí bufar.

Angela lo había hecho estupendo. Ahora era el turno de la rubia caprichosa. Esto sería divertido. Solo la miré esperando a que se levantase.

Suspiró resignada y caminó hacia la pizarra con un suave balanceo de caderas que no dejé pasar desapercibido. Me encontraba apoyado en el escritorio y con tan mala suerte que la mesa se movió y casi me caigo. Oí unas cuantas risas pero la que más me molestó fue la de Rosalie. Bien, era mi turno de reírme.

-Señorita Hale ¿Sabe comenzar?-Sus profundos ojos azules se dirigieron a mí.

-Señor Cullen.-Su tono de voz era dulce y suave.- Usted sabe muy bien qué no tengo ni la menor idea.-Se justificó poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena.

-Está bien.- suspiré cansado.- voy a ayudarla. Empieza por aquí.- comencé a ayudarla con el ejercicio mientras ella miraba atenta.-Está bien. Su turno.

Trató de seguirlo sin mucho éxito, volvió a mirarme pidiendo ayuda. Volví a explicárselo hasta que lo entendió. Le regresé el plumón de pizarra para que continuara escribiendo, pero se le resbaló de las manos, por lo que tuve que recogerlo. Inmediatamente me agaché y no pude evitar fijarme en sus largas y esbeltas piernas. Recordé qué era un profesor debía comportarme cómo tal. En fin, le pasé el plumón para que siguiera escribiendo. Terminó el ejercicio y regresó a su lugar.

Rose Pvo

Ya habían acabado las clases y estaba saliendo a toda prisa de mi entreno de volleyball, el profesor Edward había dicho hoy de empezar con las audiciones/ensayos del teatro musical del que usualmente James&Yo siempre compartíamos protagonismo. Era lo que tenía que fuéramos los presidentes del departamento de teatro ¿no?

Cuando llegué ya estaban con alguna escena y James me miró con cara de "llegas tarde" pero cuando me vio con mi uniforme le cambió la mirada y sonreí.

-Llegas tarde Rosalie.-me dijo Edward.

-Lo siento.- le dije y cuando le miré me di cuenta que no estaba solo ¿que hacía él aquí?

-Dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar.-me susurró James al oído, solo me reí. Y me besó.

-Vamos chicos dejen eso para su escena.- dijo divertido Edward.

Pasó como una media hora mientras veíamos a los aspirantes, no estuvo mal, creía que iba a haber menos nivel la verdad. Después James&Yo ensayamos una de mis escenas favoritas, era teatro musical, y mientras yo trataba de cerrarme al amor el me enamoraba más en cada nota. Sentía la mirada del señor Cullen pegada en mí, aunque bueno, todo el mundo lo hacía ¿no? Mamá&William siempre decían que cuando mi novio y yo estábamos en el escenario no había otro lugar donde mirar.

-¡Bravo!-dijo Edward desde su asiento. Y James me dio un beso en la cabeza mientras todos aplaudían.

Leah estaba sentada en una de las butacas con Sam había quedado de ir con ella después del ensayo.

Cuando terminamos me fui con Leah a casa, al entrar Carmen nos saludó tan maternal como siempre y nos preparó galletas de chocolate. Mis favoritas.

Subimos a mi habitación y Leah se sentó en la cama, como cada vez que venía.

-Y bien...-dijo acariciando un cojín como si fuera un gato. Lo hacía para hacerse la interesante.-¿Nada que decir señorita Hale?

-¿Sobre qué?-pregunté confundida.

-Sobre el señor Cullen y su mirada en tus piernas hoy ¿tal vez?

No admitiría eso.-No sé de que hablas.-Me crucé de brazos.

-O qué tal, cuando te dirigías hacia el pizarrón... El hombre casi se fue en vano.-Estalló en una carcajada y yo también.

-Lo admito eso fue divertido.-Recordé y no pude evitar reírme de nuevo.

-¿Me das el Balmain ya?-dijo con los ojos brillando de emoción.

-¡No!- dije enfadada.- pudo haber sido mera casualidad.-dije tranquilamente.

-Así que... ¿vas a seguir experimentando?-dijo divertida.

-Ajá.- dije mordiendo una galleta.-Me sorprendió que hoy estuviera en el ensayo.-le comenté

-¿Ves?-Dijo Leah como algo obvio.-Él te persigue. Es el destino.

-No seas loca. Seguro que es porque es nuevo.-dije tratando de parecer convencida ante mi suposición.

-Ya claro... y que tal si...

-¿Hacemos los deberes?-cambié de tema.- ¡es una maravillosa idea!

-¿Y ahora eres estudiosa? Estás llevando esto de conquistarlo al máximo nivel.-dijo riéndose.

-No.- bufé.- solo necesito que te calles.-dije molesta.

-Auch, golpe bajo.- dijo "afectada".- voy a pedirle a Carmen más galletas.

-¡Rose!- volvió Leah más emocionada. ¿Las galletas tenían ese efecto?

-¡Señorita Rose!-Carmen apareció detrás de Leah igual o más emocionada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dije confundida.- Carmen...no me digas que estás así porque ya salió la nueva temporada de tu telenovela.

-No.- dijo medio enfadada.- la Señora Brandon-Cotillard ha llamado para preguntar si podría salir en su desfile benéfico para el baile de bienvenida.

-¿Enserio?- dije emocionada.

-¡Si!-contestó Leah.- Y resulta que yo también voy a desfilar.- saltó a la cama me abrazó y comenzamos a gritar.

 **Holaaaaaaa :) Tercer capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Mil gracias por los reviews follows y favs. Contadnos si os ha gustado y si y tenéis dudas o sugerencias no dudéis en dejarnos un review. Mil Gracias, les mandamos un beso.**

 **Tal vez el domingo publiquemos la nueva historia en el horno.**


	4. Chapter 4

Emm Pov

Otra vez había terminado bebiendo por segundo día consecutivo pero esta vez fue culpa de Edward. Él había insistido con qué saliéramos un rato. Y es que según él estaba raro, pero es que no podía dejar de pensar en Rosalie y me sentía un pedófilo por eso. Es una niña y yo no puedo apartar mi mirada de sus piernas y sus ojos, labios, su tra...

-Oye Emmett ¿Estás bien?

-Uhm... Si, si.-Volví a la realidad.

-Es que te desconectas, hermano. Estás distraído.

-No, sólo estoy cansado.-Suspiré.-Es que esto de adaptarte a una nueva ciudad, un nuevo trabajo, es una locura.

-Sí tienes razón.-Asintió.-Y ¿qué te pareció el ensayo de ahora?-Cambió de tema.

-No sé mucho de esas cosas pero me gusta.-Me encogí de hombros.

-Gracias.-dijo riendo.- y solo has visto un ensayo.

-Rosalie&James parecía que lo habían hecho más de una vez.- y no sólo me refería a la escena.

-Si.- sonrió.- lo llevan en los genes y tienen una compenetración increíble en el escenario.

-Si... oye... Aquellas de allá... ¿No son nuestras estudiantes?

-¿Quiénes?-Se giró y vio la escena.-Oh mierda.

Leah se encontraba arrodillada tratando de ayudar a Rosalie que no podía ni sostenerse y no paraba de toser con arcadas, Alice estaba a su otro lado abanicándola y ella seguro ni sabia donde estaba. Decidimos acercarnos hasta allí, no podíamos dejarlas así y menos siendo menores.

-¿Chicas?-les preguntó Edward.-¿Qué pasó?

Leah&Alice se quedaron sin habla.

-Está bien.- Suspiró.- Alice te llevo a casa vamos.- dijo pasándole su chaqueta y diciéndome con la mirada que me tocaba llevar a Rosalie&Leah.

-Vaamos pequeña.- susurré mientras pasaba uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para sostenerla. Intenté mantener mi mente en blanco

-Nooooo.- dijo Rosalie.- A casa nooo.- suplicó.

-Vamos Rose...-le dijo su amiga. -necesitas dormir.

-¿Cuánto ha bebido?-pregunté.

-No mucho.- contestó.- le sube rápido. -Nota mental. No darle de beber nunca a Rose. Se vuelve un desastre.

-¡Mamá no!-Gritó de repente y se soltó de mi agarre. Pero no fue problema encargarme de la pequeña chica

-¿Qué quiere decir?-Le pregunté preocupado a Leah. Ella se rió.

-Que su mamá no debe enterarse.-Sonrió.-Vamos amiga, no es la primera vez que te ve así.-Bromeó

-Peroooo... ella.. se... se va a enfadarr muuuuuucho.-dijo preocupada mientras movía la cabeza para acomodarse más en mí. Y tuve que volverme a recordar dónde estaba.

-Me quedaré contigo ¿si? Pero cállate.- le dijo Leah y se fue a hacer una llamada.

-Ok...-dijo Rose.

Esperamos un momento. Momento que por supuesto aproveché, ya que Rosalie estaba inquieta y tambaleándose, no me quedó más remedio que hacer más firme mi agarre en su cintura para acercar más su pequeño cuerpo hacia mí. En menos de 10 minutos una limusina apareció delante de nuestras narices.

-Vamos Bella Durmiente.-Susurré mientras la cargaba y la metía a la limu. Su cuerpo era muy ligero no pesaba nada, sin embargo tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para mantenerme frío ante esta situación. Pasados menos de 3 minutos Rosalie volvió a apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro mientras se quejaba de los baches de la carretera, de verdad que estaba hecha una mierda. Todo iba bien hasta que levantó su pierna y rozó mi entrepierna y me hizo saltar, esta niña iba a matarme algún día. Traté con toda mi fuerza de voluntad de controlarme y vaya si lo hice aunque me quité la chaqueta con cuidado de no mover demasiado a mi nuevo dolor de cabeza y me la puse en el regazo. Leah estaba tecleando en su móvil, supongo que hablaba con su novio. Rose volvió a mover la cabeza y de repente esos grandes ojos azules me miraron. Más bien, me hipnotizaron por completo. Ella estaba luchando por mantenerlos abiertos.

Por fin, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad nos estacionamos justo enfrente de un edificio de lujo. Y aquí iba de nuevo, tenía que cargar a Rosalie otra vez. Esto era una tortura para mí. Leah saludó al portero como si nada y yo caminé detrás de ella. Me condujo hacia un pasillo y tomamos un ascensor privado que iba directo al piso de Rosalie. Justo cuando llegamos la puse en el suelo otra vez, pero la pobre seguía tambaleando. Por lo que tuve que sujetarla con fuerza.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, apareció una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos, rubia, elegante y con cierto parecido a Rosalie. Llevaba puestas unas gafas, y una bata de dormir blanca de seda y un libreto en su mano derecha y una copa de vino en su mano izquierda. Cuando nos vio dejó ambas cosas sobre un mueble y se acercó a nosotros.

-¡Oh Dios!-Se llevó las manos a la cara.-¿Por qué haces esto, querida?-Le preguntó preocupada.

-Mami.- dijo Rose desde mis brazos.- Yo.-hipo.- lo ssssiennto muuuucho.

-Cielo, yo no te eduqué así.- suspiró.-y que vergüenza con usted, debe tener suficiente trabajo con los Clearwater y para colmo tiene que lidiar con esta jovencita.-Dijo esto último frunciendo el ceño viendo a su hija.

Un momento... ¿Acaso me confundió con un matón? Ahora yo fruncí el ceño ofendido. Iba a contestar pero Leah intervino.

-¡Oh no!-Leah rió nerviosa.-Lily él es el Sr. Cullen... Nuestro nuevo profesor de química.

-¡¿Cómo?!-dijo sorprendida.- lo siento muchísimo.- se disculpó.- aunque... ¿por qué está con mi hija y su mejor amiga fuera del colegio y a estas horas?

-Oh no se preocupe. Solo estaba dando una vuelta cuando las vi y necesitaban ayuda no podía dejarlas así, solas.

-Mamiiiiii.-y ahí volvía otra vez.- Lo siiiiieeeento.

-Lo se cielo, lo sé. Necesitas descansar.- La cogió en sus brazos y le pidió ayuda a Leah. Rose iba apoyada tambaleándose entre ambas hasta que llegaron al enorme sofá de cuero blanco. Yo me quedé parado en la entrada sin saber si irme ya o qué.

-Sr. Cullen.- dijo Leah mientras me miraba.- ¿le importaría ayudarnos a subir a Rosalie? Creo que no vamos a poder con ella.

Cuando iba a acercarme la mamá de Rosalie habló.

-Leah cielo, el Señor Cullen, ya ha hecho demasiado...-dijo algo molesta.- Nos las arreglaremos.

-Nos tomará lo que resta de la noche subirla ¿no crees?

-Entonces que se quede a dormir en el sofá.-Dijo decidida la Sra. Blanchett.

-Estropeará tu nuevo sofá de $15,000.-Insistió Leah.

La Sra. Blanchett lo dudó por unos segundos. Así que intervine otra vez.

-Por mí no hay ningún inconveniente.-La sra. Blanchett me vio con recelo otra vez de pies a cabeza. Finalmente aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza.-Con cuidado.-Dijo cuando cargué a su hija en brazos hacia su habitación.

 **Holaaaaaaa :) Sé que esperabais con ansias otro cap de este maravilloso fic que estamos escribiendo la Denisse y yo :) Esperamos reviews y pleeeeeaseeeee pasen a darle amor a nuestra otra historia :My Missing Puzzle Piece.**

 **Las amamos!**


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett Pov

Regresé al apartamento que compartía con Edward.

-Oye, pensé que no regresarías.-Dijo apartando sus ojos de la laptop. Yo me desplomé en el sofá. -¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Me dejaste con la parte más difícil, lo sabes.

Edward rió.-¿Tan malo ha sido?-Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Conocí a Galadriel en persona.

Edward volvió a reír.- ¡Oh vamos Emmett! tiene más trayectoria que ese papel. Es una de las actrices más galardonadas y cotizadas de Hollywood.-Me dijo como algo obvio

-Lo sé.-Me encogí de hombros.-Pero la verdad es que no pude evitar recordarme de esa criatura mitológica que hizo en el Señor de los Anillos.

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo la Sra. Blanchett?-Preguntó Edward contrariado.-Si ella es tan sofisticada y todo un encanto.

-Pues que no causé la mejor impresión qué digamos.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Edward curioso.

-Recrea la escena...-Dije sarcástico.-Dos adolescentes medio borrachas, la que iba peor era su hija y pues ella ¡me confundió con el matón de los Clearwater!-Dije esto realmente indignado y Edward explotó en una carcajada y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Emmett, hermano.-Dijo intentando tranquilizarse.-Es que la pinta la tienes.- Y volvió a reírse. Yo rodee los ojos. -Pero ¿le aclaraste qué no lo eras?

-Yo no, pero la amiga de la rubia si y pues entonces, la Sra. Blanchett me ha visto mal y cuestionado.-Bufé. Recordando cómo ella me veía con cierto recelo.

Rose Pvo

Sabía que amanecería con resaca pero no me esperaba que fuese tan fuerte como para no poder si quiera salir de la cama. Leah se fue a clase mientras yo me quedaba durmiendo.

A las 11 am Carmen apareció por la puerta con un desayuno digno de brunch. Estaba simplemente delicioso.

Sin embargo, se me fue el apetito cuando vi a mi madre entrar en mi habitación con los brazos cruzados y mirándome fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

-Rosalie Lilian Hale.-Me llamó por mi nombre completo. Definitivamente estaba molesta. -¿No tienes vergüenza?

Yo solo bajé la mirada. Y ella continuó. -¿Por qué sales a beber a media semana? Si sabes muy bien qué no toleras el alcohol y vienes haciendo el ridículo con tu amiga y tu nuevo profesor. Hiciste toda una escena ayer.-Se llevó una mano a la cara.

-Mamá yo...- dije antes de analizar lo que ella había dicho.-¿Espera qué? ¿Qué nuevo profesor? ¿El señor Cullen?-dije levantándome de golpe y mareándome.-Auch.-dije sosteniéndome la cabeza.

-Toma.-Me pasó dos aspirinas.-Que sea la última vez que apareces así en la casa.-Sentenció y salió de mi habitación.

Más tarde había quedado con mi amiga para la prueba de vestuario que teníamos con la mamá de Alice. Y claro, no había perdido la oportunidad para recordarme el bochorno que había protagonizado la noche anterior.

-Dios.-dijo Leah riendo.- es que fue demasiado gracioso.

-¡Cállate!-le dije molesta.

-Éste te queda precioso Rose.-me dijo Marie Cotillard mientras me probaba el vestido que llevaría en el desfile.

-Gracias Marie. Es increíble.- la alagué.

-Hablando de vestidos...-dijo Leah.- yo ya me veo con un Balmain nuevo en el armario. Yo simplemente rodé los ojos. Eso estaba por verse.

Después de la prueba, Leah se fue con Sam y yo me volví a casa, había quedado con James para ver el partido de los Knicks contra los Nets.

-Estás increíble.- me dijo cuando le abrí la puerta.

-Gracias.- dije sonriendo mientras le besaba. El beso se estaba poniendo intenso y el paseaba sus manos hasta mi trasero. Me reí.

-James...-le dije.

-Mmmmm.- dijo volviéndome a besar.

-Vamos a perdernos el inicio.

-No importa.- siguió en lo suyo

-James...-Mi madre nos interrumpió. Así que mi novio se separó y le sonrió.-No olvides que tienes que traer a Rose temprano. Mañana tienen escuela y no quiero que falte de nuevo esta niña.-Dijo entrecerrando los ojos mientras me veía.

-Descuide, Lily. La regreso sana y salva.-Prometió con una sonrisa mientras me tomaba de la mano y nos marchamos.

Emm Pvo

Me encontraba solo en el apartamento. Edward&Bella habían ido a cenar y tal vez a follar en algún lugar donde yo no molestara. Tenía que encontrar un apartamento ya, aunque no os imagináis lo difícil que es en Nueva York.

Estaba haciendo zapping hasta que encontré el partido de los Knicks contra los Nets. Era un gran fanático de los Knicks, aunque ahora por circunstancias de la vida viviese en Brooklyn. Decidí quedarme a verlo.

Transcurrió un tiempo de partido y la kiss cam comenzó a funcionar, vaya sorpresa me llevé al ver a mi alumna Rosalie, con su novio besándose en la televisión nacional.

Bufé y apagué la televisión. Por qué tendría que encontrarmela en todos lados. Me vestí y decidí tomar aire fresco. Fui a un bar por un par de tragos y en busca de algún polvo para la noche.

Me senté en la barra y pedí whisky. Observé el lugar, y estaba un poco concurrido. Empecé a buscar chicas y pues finalmente una llamó mi atención. Estaba de espaldas, rubia y no muy alta. Un momento... ¿Se trataría de Rose? Imposible... No creo que ande por estos barrios, aunque quizás...

-¡Déjame en paz!-Empujó al sujeto que estaba coqueteando con ella.

Decidí intervenir y me acerqué a ella. -Oye, ¿estás bien?-El tipo simplemente se marchó.

-Si supongo.-Ahora que la veía mejor era agradable pero no hermosa como Rose, lo único que tenían en común era el cabello rubio. Suspiré.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-Preguntó unos segundos más tardes.

-Nada, te confundí con alguien más. Lo siento

-Espera.-Me tomó el brazo.-¿Quieres compartir una copa?

-Seguro.-Y sin más nos dirigimos a un lugar más privado.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué te dedicas?-Me preguntó curiosa.

-Estoy dando clases en un colegio.

Ella chasqueó la lengua.-Uff estar lidiando con adolescentes hormonales no es fácil.

-Ni que lo digas.-Le di la razón.

-¿Y tú qué haces?

-Aparte de esto.-Señaló su atuendo que ahora que me fijaba mejor era bastante provocativo. Oh...-Pues estudio.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Eres una menor?-Pregunté preocupado.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto qué no! Además ¿quién eres? ¿Un policía?-Me vio molesta.

-No, quiero decir...

-Ya tengo 23 años, amigo.-Pues se veía de menos edad.-Y estoy sacando mi último año de enfermería.

-Oh.

-Mira esto pudo ser divertido, pero me equivoqué.-Tomó sus cosas y se puso de pie.

-Hey aún no te vayas, ¿si? y perdóname mi intención no era juzgarte.

Lo dudó por un momento. Suspiró y volvió a sentarse.

-¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí toda la noche?-dijo pícara.

-Por supuesto qué no.-Dije pagando la cuenta y nos dirigimos al apartamento que compartía con Edward. Y bueno, acabé con todo este celibato y todas estas ganas acumuladas que tenía desde que había terminado con mi novia

 **Holaaaaaa :) Aquí seguimos con esta maravillosa historia xD ¿Qué creéis que va a pasar? Reviews os pedimos amores :) Rose realmente está causando estragos en Emm xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Emm Pvo**

A la mañana siguiente mientras me untaba la tostada apareció Edward.

-Oye Emm.- preguntó.- ¿Quién era la chica que salía del apartamento cuando iba llegando?

-Oh eso...-le di un trago al café.- una chica que conocí anoche.

-Pero... ¿vas en serio?-dijo y no pude evitar que me entrara la risa.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?-Pregunté en tono de broma.-Veo que estás tan interesado en qué consiga pareja.

Edward frunció el ceño.-Es que he notado cómo se te van los ojos con ciertas estudiantes, Emmett.

-Qué tonterías estás diciendo.-Ahora yo fruncí el ceño y Edward se encogió de hombros.-Yo sólo digo, hermano.

-Además la chica que salía se daba un aire a Rosalie...¿o no?

Al solo escuchar su nombre un suspiro se me escapó y Edward estalló en una carcajada.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Emmett Cullen, suspirando por una chica?! ¡Esto es inaudito!-Se burló Edward y yo me levanté enojado del pequeño comedor.

Empezaba de nuevo la rutina y las clases.

-Señor Cullen.- dijo mi dolor de cabeza.- ¿Puedo salir a corregir el siguiente?

-Claro.- sonreí.- Adelante.

-Pero... va a ayudarme ¿no?-dijo algo nerviosa.

-Ajá...- le sonreí.- No se preocupe señorita Hale.

Comenzó a hacer el ejercicio y sorprendentemente más o menos sabía hacerlo.

-Señorita Hale.-la llamé y me miró confundida.- revise desde aquí.- le señalé.

-¿Ahhhhh así?-dijo mientras mordía el bolígrafo. Emmett contrólate.

-Perfecto.- sonreí.- ¿Ve? No era tan difícil ¿o si?

-No.- dijo sonriendo angelicalmente.

Cuando las chicas salieron me quedé sentado en mi escritorio corrigiendo algunas cosas, tan concentrado estaba que no me percaté de la presencia de Rosalie frente a mi.

-Señor Cullen.-suspiró.- siento muchísimo el espectáculo que monté con usted dos días atrás.-dijo nerviosa.

-Déjalo ¿si?-suspiré.- todos hemos sido adolescentes.

-Aún así lo siento.-Dijo con una media sonrisa, suficiente para dejarme sin aliento.-Hasta luego.-Se despidió, dio media vuelta y salió del aula. No pude evitar ver cómo se alejaba con ese suave balanceo de caderas.

-¿Podrías dejar de babear un momento?-Dijo Edward desde la otra puerta con una sonrisa burlona.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.-¿Qué quieres?

-Oye, perdón por molestarte con mi amistad.-Levantó las manos haciéndose la víctima. Yo sólo rodé los ojos.-No, ya en serio... Pasaba a saludarte y a recordarte que ahora tenemos reunión después de clases.

-Oh. Es cierto. Gracias lo había olvidado.

-Y Emmett...

-¿Si?-Dije revisando los apuntes.

-Deja de ser tan obvio, ¿si?-Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.-Apenas tiene 16 y tú dentro de un par de semanas cumples 32. No lo olvides.-Dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y salió de ahí.

-Y bueno.- sonrió Bella, mientras comentaba lo del dichoso baile de bienvenida.- se ha decidido usar el salón principal para el baile y los aperitivos y el salón de actos para la cena. Los padres de los alumnos han accedido a que la prensa solo este en la puerta, aunque me ha llegado una llamada del Vanity Fair y de el New York Times preguntando si uno de sus periodistas puede aparecer hacer un par de preguntas.- Todos apuntábamos en silencio mientras ella hablaba, bueno apuntaban porque yo seguía pensando por qué demonios había pensado en Rosalie mientras follaba con aquella prostituta. Me estaba convirtiendo en un pedófilo...

 **Rose Pov**

Esta tarde después de clases, James y yo teníamos planes de pasarla juntos. Mi mamá no estaba en casa, así que perfecto. Estaríamos solos, aunque antes tenía que deshacerme de Carmen

-¡Carmen!- la llamé.

-Señorita Rosalie.- dijo desde La Cocina.- ¿Que ocurre?

-Sé que fuiste a hacer la compra pero quiero helado de papaya.- dije con un puchero.

-Pero señorita Rosalie.- se quejó.- ¿no puede esperar a mañana?

-Noooo.- dije escandalizada.- Lo quiero hoy.

Carmen de mala gana salió del apartamento en busca de mi helado. Eso la mantendría ocupada un buen rato así que le escribí a James y en menos de dos minutos ya estaba aquí.

-Hola mi amor.-le saludé melosa.

-Hola princesa.- me contestó el beso.-¿Estamos solos no?

-Ajá.

-Bien porque no creo llegar a tu habitación.

Y en eso James me levantó y me llevó hasta el sofá. Continuamos besándonos y quitándonos poco a poco la ropa. James seguía sobre mí, dejando besos por toda mi piel expuesta. Este hombre sabía demasiado bien encontrar mis puntos débiles, demasiado bien. Él concentrado en mi y yo en él, todo iba perfecto hasta que...

-¡Rosalie Lilian Hale-Blanchett!-Gritó mamá sorprendida.

-Aaah.-Dejé escapar un grito ahogado mientras empujaba a James y mi cara ardía de la vergüenza al ver a mi mamá y William parados justo a unos pocos metros frente a nosotros.

-Hijo, vístete por favor.-Habló William intentando sonar serio pero por su expresión podría decir que esto le resultaba gracioso. Se estaba aguantando la risa. ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Mamá yo...-dije avergonzada mientras buscaba mi vestido.-Lo siento.

-¡Rosalie!-gritó enfadada.

-¿Qué? ¡Ibas a llegar el jueves!

-¡¿Ósea que ahora la culpa es mía?!- dijo indignada.

-Chicas por favor cálmense.- dijo William.- Lily querida.- se acercó a mamá.- es totalmente normal que pasen estas cosas.

Mamá se deshizo del abrazo de William.-¿Y Carmen? ¿Dónde está Carmen?-Dijo buscándola con la mirada.

Y justo en ese momento apareció ella.

-¿Y tú dónde estabas?-Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Fui a buscarle helado de papaya a la señorita Rosalie.-dijo confundida.-¿Que ocurrió?

-Pues que mi hija.- me vio mal.- a la que deberías haber estado mirando decidió que el mejor lugar para retozar con su novio era mi sofá de $15.000.-dije furiosa.

-Pe-pe-pero...-Carmen tartamudeo

-Osea que ¿lo único que te importa de todo esto es tu estúpido sofá?-Me quejé indignada

-Rose estoy segura de que tu mamá no quiso decir eso.- dijo James mirándome.

-James...-Advirtió William.

-Me da igual.- dije furiosa.- Nunca quiere decir nada.- dije furiosa subiendo las escaleras. Di un portazo y me encerré en mi cuarto.

Pasé acostada en mi cama como media hora hasta que llamó mi madre a la puerta. No dije nada y ella simplemente entró. La sentí acomodarse a mi lado. Yo me abracé más a la almohada

-Rose...cielo.-dijo algo triste mientras acariciaba mi cabello.-Lo siento.-parecía sincera.

-Lo sé.-le dije simplemente.

-Vamos cielo, háblame.-dijo tomando mi mano.

-Es que... mamá.-suspiré.-lo que más me molesta es que parece que a veces te importa más el mobiliario de la casa que yo.-dije suspirando algo triste y molesta.

-Sabes que no es así mi amor... te amo muchísimo ¿si? Tú eres lo más importante para mí... Y es por eso reaccioné mal...

Yo me giré y la vi:-¿Mal?-Levanté una ceja.

-A ver... ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si al entrar a tu casa me encuentras a mí por ejemplo en plena acción con alguien?

-Ew mamá.-Me quejé poniendo mala cara-Que asco.

-Oye que no soy tan vieja.-dijo riéndose y haciéndose la indignada.

-Es...¿diferente?-dije confundida.

-No, no lo es.- sonrió.- sino mira tu papá. Ya está a punto de nacer su bebé.

-Ya pero... papá es un caso aparte.-suspiré.

-No te apetece ser hermana mayor.- afirmó divertida.

-Me gusta ser la pequeña.- bufé.

-Ay cielo, tú siempre serás mi pequeña-Me abrazó y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Bueno en realidad, ya estoy grande.-Mamá rió.-En fin... Sabes lo que quiero decir.-Ella sonrió

-Si cielo, lo sé... Volviendo al punto, cómo te estaba diciendo

-Yo entiendo mamá. Es super incómodo.-Me estremecí al proyectar esa imagen en mi cabeza.

-¿Ves? Tengo razón de haber reaccionado mal. Además eso de estarlo haciendo siempre no es sano. Son muy jóvenes, entiendo que estén emocionados experimentando todo pero su relación debe basarse en algo más, no solo en sexo, ¿no crees?

-Nuestra relación no sólo se basa en el sexo...-dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso espero... Sino no vale la pena.-¡Ash! Y ¿si tenía razón? Ya me había puesto en qué pensar...

-Ya.- suspiré y traté de cambiar de tema esperando que mamá no se diera cuenta.-Oye mami...¿duermes conmigo hoy?

-Por supuesto, cielo.

Seguimos hablando y riéndonos. Hasta que decidí sacar el tema que hace días me tenía un poco preocupada.

-Mami

-¿Si?

-¿Estás saliendo con William?-Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta y frunció el ceño. Así que continué antes que dijera algo.-Osea sé que es tu compañero de reparto y que comparten el protagónico en su próxima película y pues yo no sé si tú y él, bueno si él y tú... Ya sabes.-En respuesta ella rió.

-Oh Cielo.- me abrazó más fuerte.- solo somos amigos ¿vale? No tienes de que preocuparte.-volvió a darme un beso en la cabeza.

-¿De verdad?- alcé una ceja incrédula.

-De verdad cielo.-dijo riendo.- baja esa ceja que te van a salir arrugas antes de tiempo.

 **Hoolaaaaa :) Bueno pues yo hoy puedo dormir bien porque he publicado ambos fics :) De verdad que estoy suuuper enamorada de estos dos bebés que andamos cocinando Denisse xD**

 **Dejadnos saber que os parece con hermosos reviews :)**

 **Bueno Tecupi... parece ser que Emm no se olvida de su rubio dolor de cabeza favorito xD Un beso también a Nelita. Son unas incondicionales aquí ya :) Gracias por todos los favs y follows.**

 **Besoooooos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Emm Pvo**

El dichoso baile benéfico de bienvenida había llegado, y sorprendente mente, no me disgustaba la idea de asistir. Admítelo Emmett tienes ganas de ver a Rosalie. Suspiré. Seguro que estaría brillante con uno de sus lujosos vestidos.

Mi mamá me había llamado hacía un par de horas para preguntar cómo iba todo y me había obligado a usar traje. No me veía mal, solo, no estaba acostumbrado, pero al parecer aquí los profesores usaban más los trajes que los libros.

-Vaya, Vaya.- silbó Edward.-que guapo.- dijo riendo.

-Oh cállate.- dije molesto.

-¿Ves? Los trajes son geniales.-Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Yo rodé los ojos. En eso apareció Bella.

-¡Wow Emmett! ¡Qué elegante!-Silbó Bella y Edward rió en respuesta y alargó el brazo a su cintura y la acercó a él en un abrazo.

-Tú estás bellísima mi querida Bella. -Susurró en su oreja mientras la susodicha se ponía colorada.

-Oh Edward.-Y éste ni lento ni perezoso empezó a comérsela a besos. Suficiente. Iría por algún trago porque mis amigos estaban en su asquerosa burbuja.

-¿Compartes trago?.- apareció Rose de repente y me hizo atragantarme.-Lo siento... No era mi intención asustarte.-se mordió el labio avergonzada. Niña deberías dejar de hacer eso.

-Es igual.- sonreí y le pasé algo de ponche, sin alcohol claro.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien?-sonrió.

-La verdad...si te soy sincero... creía que iba a ser peor. Estás linda.-Lo cierto era que estaba aún más radiante y hermosa que siempre.

-Gracias.- dijo sonriendo mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.-Oh! Tengo que irme.- miró a su derecha.- la señora Marie Cotillard quiere empezar a preparar el desfile.

-No te preocupes. Y suerte.- le sonreí y me sonrió de vuelta dejándome sin aliento.

-Vaya, vaya. Veo que ya recuperaste el buen humor.-Apareció Edward palmeando mi espalda.

-¿Qué te pasa? Si soy un hombre positivo y contento.

-Bueno, no lo eras hace unos momentos.-Entrecerró los ojos.

-Ya deja de fastidiarme, Edward y regresa con tu Bella.-Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Oh venga.- dijo divertido.- va a comenzar el desfile.

Y en efecto, la señora Brandon-Cotillard ya estaba en el escenario que serviría como pasarela así que fuimos a sentarnos.

-Hola a todos, buenas noches. Espero que estén pasando una agradable velada.-saludó educadamente.- hoy todos estamos aquí para ayudar, de una forma u otra así que espero encarecidamente que disfruten parte de mi nueva colección en exclusiva para ustedes.-sonrió y salió del escenario.

La música comenzó a sonar y Alice, su hija, fue la encargada de abrir el show. Que sorpresa. La chica era bonita pero muy bajita para dedicarse a esto. Así que probablemente se dedicaría a conservar el legado de su madre. Luego apareció Leah, esa muchacha era realmente alta y linda,sus ojos claros destacaban con su piel y cabello morenos. Ella si podía dedicarse a esto y tal vez quería hacerlo al parecer su mamá es editora de Vogue así que tal vez ella viera una salida como modelo. Y por último, tras un par de chicas, apareció mi perdición, Rosalie... Estaba rozando la perfección en ese vestido. Era sensual y elegante a la vez, la parte delantera del vestido constaba de un pequeño escote que se agrandaba en la espalda y tenía otro corte en la falda que dejaba ver una de sus esbeltas piernas... Ella definitivamente era la más hermosa de todas. Su porte, elegancia y determinación en sus pasos. Tenía presencia en todo lo que hacía. Suspiré, no debería ser legal que ella llevara ese vestido. Digo, su pálida piel de porcelana lucía exquisita en ese vestido que marcaba demasiado bien sus delicadas curvas. Si se dedicara al modelaje seguro se le abrirían todas las puertas. Era simplemente perfecta.

La velada continuó luego de todo ese espectáculo. Pude identificar algunos padres de mis alumnas.

Los padres de Rosalie se encontraban con los de Leah hablando hasta que su hija apareció y los abrazó a ambos. Se veía adorable. Lily le dijo algo a su hija que la hizo reír y a su padre rodar los ojos. James se presentó a su suegro y en ese momento un periodista les preguntó por una foto. No entendía como lo sentían tan normal.

-Hey Emmett hermano.- me saludó Edward que se encontraba hablando con el señor Hale y la señora Blanchett. Respira hondo Emmett. ¿Por qué demonios me ponía tan nervioso?

-Mira, Emmett te presento al Señor Daniel Hale y la señora Lily Blanchett los padres de Rosalie.

-Mucho gusto Señor, señora.-Los saludé con un apretón de manos.

-Él es Emmett Cullen...-Galadriel interrumpió a Edward.

-Sé perfectamente quien es él.-Sonrió ella.-Nos conocimos hace un par de noches.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó el señor Hale con el ceño fruncido y un poco interesado.

-¿Alguien quiere ponche?-sonrió Rosalie angelicalmente. Al parecer no le habían contado sobre la otra noche.

-Rose...-Daniel miro a su hija.-¿Tú sabes algo?

-¿Yo?-dijo confundida.-Alucinas.-Pude ver a Lily riendo por lo bajo.-Además... tengo que irme a buscar a Leah.

 **Rose Pvo**

Suspiré. Al menos conseguí salir de ahí antes de que mi papá se enterase de lo que había pasado. Mientras caminaba por el salón decidí buscar a James con la mirada y tener la conversación que en la que había pensado desde aquella noche hablando con mi madre.

-Hola hermosa.- Me sorprendió por detrás. Me di la vuelta y justo ahí James me besó. Sonreí.

-Hola.- Él bajó sus manos hacia mi trasero y por primera vez me hizo sentir algo incómoda. Sería verdad que solo me quería por...¿eso?

-¿Buscamos un lugar más privado?-Sonrió de lado y apretó mi trasero. Si, definitivamente me quería para solo para eso. Me tomó de la mano y empezó a caminar rápido.

-James... ¿Cuál es la prisa?-Me detuve y me solté de su mano.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿No quieres?-dijo molesto y algo confundido.

-Pues no es que no quiera pero yo...-no me dejó acabar y volvió a besarme.-James.-lo separé.

-¿Qué ocurre? Rose, amor estás rara.

-No.-dije molesta.- ¿Qué tiene de malo que disfrutemos de la gala sin hacer nada?

-¡Oh vamos cielo! Hemos estado en mil galas así.

-¿Y? Es diferente. ¿Solo me quieres por el sexo o qué? -Se quedo callado por un momento.

-¡Uy, qué delicada!-Dijo irónicamente y no dije nada ante su tonto comentario.-No amor yo te amo, lo sabes.-dijo mientras acariciaba mi cara.

-¿si?-dije mientras tragaba duro.

-Por supuesto.- dijo mientras volvía a besarme. -Es solo que quiero darte mi amor.-Volvió a insistir acercándome a él.

-Tengo que irme.-le sonreí.- Tengo que buscar a Leah.-le di un pico y me fui aguantándome las lágrimas.

-¡Rose! ¡Rose,regresa!-Escuché que me llamó pero lo ignoré.

Fui hacia el tocador y arreglé un poco mi maquillaje. Cuando ya había conseguido calmarme salí y fui por Leah. No la encontraba por ninguna parte.

-Mjm.- me hice notar al encontrar a mi amiga y su novio besándose en el pasillo.- lo siento.

-¡Dios Rose! Casi me matas del susto.-dijo Leah asustada.

-Nena si hasta te pusiste pálida.-dijo Sam riendo y dándole un beso. Cuando terminaron pasó a mi lado y me dio un abrazo.- Os dejo solas.

-En serio lo siento.- dije avergonzada.

-Es igual.- dijo mi amiga.- ¿Has estado llorando?- se preocupó.

-No.- sorbí por la nariz y me abracé a mi misma.

-Oye...- me abrazó con fuerza.- somos hermanas ¿si?- sonrió.- A mí puedes contármelo.

-Es que... el otro día hablé con mi mamá. Y empecé a pensar que James y yo.- volví a llorar. Y ella me abrazó más fuerte.

-Hey. Todo va estar bien ¿si? Cuéntame.

Le dije en todo lo que estaba pensando y me desahogué con ella, cuando nos íbamos mi mamá apareció por la puerta.

-Niñas, os estaba buscando.-nos abrazó a ambas.-Mi amor.- me miró.- ¿Estuviste llorando?

-No quiero hablar de eso mamá.- salí de ahí y me fui a casa, tras la mirada preocupada de Carmen.

 **Emm Pvo**

Espere a que las demás terminaran con sus exámenes, Angela fue la última en entregármelo, sonreí. Era mi mejor alumna hasta ahora. Decidí que debía ir a hablar con Rosalie, ya no sólo por su examen sino porque podría llegar a cargarse el curso. Edward me comentó que ahora se encontraría en clase con Bella así que fui a buscarla.

Llamé suavemente a la puerta.

-Profesora Swan.- la miré.- ¿le importa que le robe a la señorita Hale por un momento?

-Para nada.- sonrió.-Rose.- la llamó indicándole que debía salir y continuó con la clase.

-Y ahora, ¿qué se le ofrece, profesor Cullen?-Dijo fastidiada

-Sólo vengo a advertirte que si sigues con esa actitud reprobarás esta materia y te atrasarás un año.-Dije serio.

-Y, ¿por qué no me ayudas, Emmett?-Cambió su tono de voz y lo que hizo me sorprendió. Pasó una de sus manos en mis brazos. ¿Acaso estaba coqueteando conmigo?

-Ya lo hago.- dije con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude.- Pero debes poner de tu parte también.

-No.-dijo con un puchero.- No me ayudaste. A la vista está el examen.- dijo tajante.

-¿Y que quieres que haga Rosalie?-ella alzó una ceja.-digo, señorita Hale. No puedo decirle el examen.

-Pero puedes llamarme Rose o Rosalie.-Sonrió con una sonrisa pícara. Si, definitivamente estaba coqueteándome.

-Ah ah ¿si?-Me crucé de brazos un poco nervioso.

-Sí.-Sonrió de lado. Y me agarró la mano.-Clases particulares.-sonrió

-Rosalie...-suspiré.- ya te doy clase. Aquí.- dije confundido.

-Si pero no es lo mismo. Me concentraría más y tal vez y consigo aprobar.

Comencé a dudar. ¿Debería hacerlo? Oh vamos Emmett, Claro que quieres.

-Vamoooos.- puso un puchero.- además, el dinero no es problema.

-¿Vas a pagarme porque vaya a tu casa a darte clases de química?

-No he dicho a mi casa.-sonrió picara.-pero vale. ¿Cuánto?

-Está bien.-Suspiré.-Lo pensaré

-Seré buena.-Prometió.-Y sé que no te arrepentirás.-Dio media vuelta y se marchó. No pude evitar quedarme viendo mientras regresaba a su clase con esa manera de andar que no pasaba desapercibida. Cuando desapareció en el pasillo. Suspiré

 **Holaaaaaa :) Aquí va otro cap de este fic xD Bueno han pasado un par de cosas... ¿Qué os ha parecido? Queremos reviewssss pleaaaaase, a ver si conseguimos que vaya subiendo el número.**

 **Nelita : La mamá de Rose es cierto que es algo especial, pero adora a su nena por sobretodo, solo que a veces mete la pata, pero adora a su pequeña y Rose a ella, es más, la idolatra y quiere seguir sus pasos :)**

 **Tecupi : Como le dije a Nelita... Lily adora a Rose, aunque a veces se equivoque, como todos xD Y bueno pedófilo no sé xD no creo, sinceramente aunque sea una diferencia taaaaan grande de 16 años, de ahí el nombre del fic xD La edad es solo un número y Emm no se ha fijado en ella porque sea una adolescente, eso seguro jajajjajajaja seguramente también se hubiera fijado en ella si la hubiera conocido en cualquier otro lugar y sin saber su edad xD**

 **B. McCarthy : Nos alegra que te haya gustado la historia:) Como ves no queda mucho... ¿tal vez pase algo durante sus clases?**

 **Os Amamoooooos :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rose Pvo**

-Entonces...¿como es?-le pregunté entusiasmada

-Nena no es como si no hubieras visto nunca un rodaje.- dijo gracioso.

-No es lo mismo, amor.- dije mientras escogía la película que íbamos a ver y me sentaba en el sofá.- Esta vez eres tú el protagonista.-le sonreí señalando la pantalla.

-Ya.-dijo acercándome a él.

-¿No estás emocionado?- dije al apartarme cuidadosamente.-¡Yo me moriría por estar grabando una peli! Pero sabes que mamá quiere...

-Que acabes antes los estudios, lo sé.-dijo rodando los ojos en señal de fastidio.

-¿Estás bien?- fruncí el ceño.-Te noto extraño.

-No cielo.- sonrió.- solo estoy cansado. Necesito relajarme ¿si?-y me besó.

-Ok.-Decidí ya concentrarme en la película y pasar por alto la extraña actitud de mi novio.

Había transcurrido como media hora más o menos de la película y James ya me había cansado. Estaba ignorando por completo el clásico de Hitchcock: 'Vértigo' y todo por estar pegado a su teléfono.

-¿Se puede saber qué tanto haces?-Me crucé de brazos luego de ponerle pausa a la peli. -Estoy aburrido.-Suspiró, cerró los ojos y se los frotó.-Hemos visto muchas veces esa película, Rose.

-Te dije que escogieras y tú me dejaste elegir.-Fruncí el ceño.

-Es que ya sabes que no me gusta discutir contigo.

-Pues ahora estamos discutiendo porque estás todo indiferente conmigo.-Hice un puchero.

-Eso no es cierto.-Me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.-

-Además qué caso tenía ver la peli si sabemos que no la íbamos a ver completa.-Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?-Entrecerré los ojos.

En respuesta se acercó bruscamente hacia mí, uniendo nuestros labios y pasando sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

-Oye.- separé como pude.-¿Que narices haces?-le miré con lo ojos muy abiertos y extrañada. El nunca había sido así.

-¿Vamos a tener sexo o no?-dijo enfadado mirándome. No pude evitar las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir por mis ojos.

-Oye nena yo...-se acercó a mí y me abrazó, yo me cobije entre sus brazos.- perdóname. Lo siento ¿si?-dijo besándome la cabeza.- Es solo que estoy estresado por todo, no quise ser tan brusco.-otro beso.- y es que te necesito amor.- levantó mi barbilla para que le vieras a los ojos.

-Es que me necesitas solo para quitarte las ganas.-Dije levantándome de ahí.

-No, eso no es cierto.-James también se levantó y me acercó a él.

-Ya, James. Mejor vete, ¿si?-Dije deshaciéndone de su abrazo.

-¡Bien! Tú te lo pierdes.-Tomó enfadado sus cosas y salió de aquí.

 **Emm Pvo**

Otra mañana más me dirigía a mi clase, ya había corregido los exámenes y la verdad, no estaban tan mal.

-Buenos días.- saludé a mis alumnas y todas sonrieron excepto una, una que me afectaba más de lo normal, notaba a Rosalie apagada, lo cual era algo inusual.

-Angela.- le sonreí entregándole el examen.- excelente, un 10.

-Leah.- la miré.- ¿lo preparaste?

-¿si?-dijo confusa.

-Lo hicieras o no estás aprobada.- le entregué su examen con el 5. Y la sentí celebrar.

-¿Rosalie?-ella levantó su cabeza para mirarme.-¿lo quieres ver? Ella no dijo nada pero igual le entregué su papeleta en blanco. La recibió de mala gana y la rompió sin más delante de mí. Yo fruncí el ceño ante su comportamiento y a Leah y a las demás se les escaparon unas risitas y comentaron asombradas en voz baja.

-Rosalie.- suspiré.- quédate cuando acabe la clase ¿si? Veo necesaria una conversación sobre esto.- simplemente resopló malhumorada y volvió a tirarse en la mesa.

Cuando acabó la clase, las chicas salieron. Antes de salir por la puerta Leah le dijo algo a Rosalie y ella asintió. Cuando solo quedamos nosotros cogí una silla y me acerqué a ella.

-Está bien... ¿me vas a explicar por qué has roto el examen?

-Es basura.-Murmuró rodando los ojos.

-¿Disculpa?-Dije ofendido.

-Mira, no lo digo por ti Emm. Es solo que...-Suspiró.-Esta materia de verdad no me interesa.

-Ya lo sé Rose.- maldije mentalmente por la rápida confianza que habíamos adquirido el uno en el otro.- pero no puedes dejarla así, podrías perder un año solo por eso.

-Ya.- dijo desanimada.

-Además... quieres seguir con las clases ¿no?

-Aún no hemos empezado.-dijo sonriendo.

-Lo sé, por eso quería preguntártelo. Tengo la tarde libre.

-¿De verdad vas a ayudarme?-dijo esperanzada y se me encogió el corazón.

-Estoy aquí para eso ¿no?-le sonreí.

-Pero... ¿podemos dejarlo para otro día? No me siento con ánimos de hablar del H2O.

-Cómo tú quieras.-Asentí y ella intentó sonreír pero su sonrisa quedó a medias mientras se ponía de pie y yo hacía lo mismo.-Oye, ¿ocurre algo?-Dije tomando su pequeña mano. Ella se sobresaltó ante mi toque pero no la apartó.

-Es que tengo mi mente hecha un lío.

-¿Problemas con el novio?-Intenté adivinar.

-No solo eso.-Negó con la cabeza.-Mamá se ha ido otra vez...

-Oh vamos.-No pude resistir tocar su sedoso cabello rubio al quitar un mechón de su perfecto rostro.-Galadriel...-Ella me vió curiosa levantando una ceja.-Quiero decir, tu mamá pronto regresará, además supongo que estás acostumbrada a que ella se vaya a rodar películas, ¿no?

-Si...-suspiró.- pero no sé, está vez se siente diferente.- me miró y negó con la cabeza.- lo siento yo... seguro que lo que menos necesitas es escuchar mis problemas.

-Oye...no hay problema.-le sonreí.-sigo teniendo la tarde libre.

-Está bien... te espero en mi casa a las 6 y trae pizza.-soltó mi mano y salió por la puerta.

El tiempo se me hizo eterno hasta que llegó la hora de ir al apartamento de Rose, aún no me creía que esto estuviera pasando. La verdad es que me sentía un poco fuera de lugar al estar parado frente al One Madison, uno de los edificios más lujosos de todo Manhattan. Cuando fui a entrar, el portero me preguntó a donde iba, y tras darle mi itinerario y mi nombre fue a preguntar por una especie de teléfono.

-Señorita Rose, aquí hay un hombre que pregunta por usted.

-Dígale que suba.

-Pero si no le he dicho si quiera quien es.- dijo desconfiado.

-Sé quien es.- dijo cansada.-Dígale al señor Cullen que suba.- y colgó.

-Mis disculpas señor.-dijo abriéndome la puerta.

Enseguida me dirigí al ascensor privado que me dirigía directo hacia el último piso que era dónde vivía Rosalie.

Llamé al timbre y tuve que agarrarme la mandíbula cuando me abrió la puerta. Rosalie apareció con un vestido largo y vaporoso con escote de vértigo que hizo que mi autocontrol se fuera a la mierda.

-¿Traes las pizzas?-sonrió inocente.

Solo pude levantar la caja para enseñárselo.

-Genial.- las quitó de mis manos y las llevó a la sala.-He pensado que podíamos ver alguna película. ¿Alguna idea?- sonrió y cómo no respondía nada siguió hablando.-O si quieres podemos comer y charlar en la terraza. De todas formas hace un clima agradable.-Volvió a sonreír.-¡Emmett! ¡Hey! Te estoy hablando.-Rió.Yo tragué

-Lo de la película suena bien...-así al menos podría relajarme y no tendría que hablar mucho.

-Cómo quieras.-Sonrió y encendió su pantalla gigante.-¿Cuál quieres ver?-Abrió el catálogo de netflix.

-Me gusta Tarantino.

-¡No inventes!-Exclamó Rose emocionada.-¡A mi también!

-¿En serio?-Pregunté sorprendido.

-Por supuesto he visto todas sus películas muchas veces...Sobretodo Pulp Fiction. Me encanta.

-Entonces veamos esa.-Sonreí.

Llevábamos un rato de película, estaba a punto de acabar y sorprendentemente me sentía muy cómodo. Había disfrutado de la película, la comida y por supuesto la compañía. Hasta que Rose trató de acomodarse en mí.

-Tengo frío.- puso de excusa.

-Rosalie, yo...-Me puse algo nervioso. ¿Cómo era posible que una chica de 16 años me pusiera así?

-¿Si?-Dijo muy cómoda.

-Me prestas tu baño.

-Claro.-Dijo ella incorporándose. -Es al fondo a la derecha.-No sé que cara puse porque ella dijo.-Está bien, sígueme. Me dirigió a lo largo del pasillo que conducía ahí. Eché un vistazo a la decoración del apartamento. La verdad es que estaba impresionante. Los detalles, como los cuadros, pinturas, la decoración todo denotaba buen gusto y elegancia. Definitivamente Rosalie había nacido en cuna de oro, todo esto costaba una fortuna.

-Ahí está.- sonrió.- todo tuyo.- dijo cuando abrió la puerta y pude entrar.- te espero en la terraza.- dijo y se marchó.

¿Por qué demonios Rosalie me ponía tan nervioso? Era una niña de

16 que me hacía sentirme como un maldito adolescente inseguro.

-Te has tardado.- sonrió.

-Wow.-las vistas de esa terraza eran increíbles.

-Lo sé.- volvió a sonreír y palmeó a su lado en el sofá para que la acompañara. Lo dudé un momento pero me senté a su lado. Ella me pasó una copa.

-Oye, Rosalie no creo que sea buena idea que tomes alcohol.-

Ella rió avergonzada.-Descuida, mi mamá ha dejado en llave el bar.-Rodó los ojos.-Siempre lo hace cuando se va de viaje. Además Carmen tiene la llave y no está.

Di un sorbo y sabía a champán sin alcohol. Sabía raro pero no estaba mal.-Así qué... ¿Te quedas sola cuando tu madre inicia algún rodaje?-Pregunté curioso.

-No.-Respondió dando un sorbo.-Usualmente me quedo con Carmen.

-Y ella ¿dónde está ahora? Porque estamos solos, ¿verdad?

-Claro. Y pues, se tomó la noche.

Levanté una ceja.-No está bien que te quedes tú sola.-Sonó a un reproche.-Quiero decir, este lugar es demasiado grande para que estés sola en la noche.

-No estoy sola.-Tomó mi mano.-Estoy contigo, profesor Cullen.-Susurró. Esta niña iba a matarme.

-¡Hey rubia! ¿dónde estás?-Escuchamos una voz grave que la llamaba desde adentro. Al instante Rose soltó mi mano y un 'maldición' escapó de sus labios y fruncí el ceño.

Unos segundos más tarde apareció un tipo casi tan alto como yo, delgado y rubio.

-¿Qué quieres Jasper?-Preguntó fastidiada poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Auch!-Se quejó el tipo haciéndose el ofendido.-¿No te alegras de verme, enana?-Ella rodó los ojos ante el sobrenombre. Yo me puse de pie y ahora el sujeto se dio cuenta de mi presencia.-Oh vaya, vaya. Perdón por interrumpir tu cita, hermanita-Dijo con ironía. Ahh se trataba de su hermano, entonces. Aunque no sabía que tuviera uno. El tal Jasper se me quedó mirando fijamente y alzó una ceja.

-Además...¿quién es usted y que hace a solas con mi hermanita?

-Jasper.- lo miró molesta Rose.- deja el tercer grado ¿si? Es el señor Cullen y me está ayudando con química.

Ahora que los veía juntos si que tenían cierto parecido, ambos rubios, mirada azul profunda, la nariz respingona y labios carnosos que parecían siempre estar esperando un beso.

-¿Y por qué no te ayuda en clase?-dijo molesto.

-Porque voy muy mal y voy a reprobar.- dijo molesta.-¿Por que no me esperas en la sala? Aún no acabamos.

-No hace falta. Ya es tarde.

-Que bueno qué se de cuenta que no puede pasar la noche aquí.-Me fulminó con la mirada.

-Ya corta el rollo, ¿si?-Ahora yo me había enojado ante la prepotencia de este tipo.

El siguió con su mirada asesina mientras le pasaba un brazo en los hombros a su hermana.-Buenas noches.-Murmuré y salí de ahí.

-¡Espera!-Sentí a Rosalie seguirme hasta la puerta.-Perdón por este mal rato, no sabía que Jasper haría de hermano sobreprotector.-Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Descuida.-Sonreí.-La comida y la película estuvieron bien.

-Mmm. ¿Empezamos mañana?-dijo titubeando y supe que se refería a las clases.

-Seguro.- le sonreí mientras le sostenía la mano delicadamente.

-Genial.- me sonrió.- hasta mañana Emmett.

-Hasta mañana Rose.- dije sonriendo como un estúpido cuando la puerta se cerró.

 **Rose Pov**

Nunca imaginé que Emmett Cullen fuera una persona agradable. Si, era un hombre de pocas palabras pero era muy educado. Y muy apuesto, la verdad. Con ropa informal se le notaban mejor los músculos. Y uno que otro tatuaje que se asomaba en sus fuertes antebrazos. La verdad es que era muy atractivo. Razón por la cual no pude evitar acomodarme en su musculoso pecho y preguntarme si también tenía tatuajes. La verdad es que la curiosidad me estaba matando pero no me atreví a preguntar.

Y bueno, todo iba perfecto hasta que el pesado de mi hermano apareció. Quería besarlo y estaba segura que el no me era indiferente.

-Ricitos de oro.- me llamó Jazz.- te fuiste.

-Escúchame bien Jasper.-Me acerqué a él cruzándome de brazos.

-Ajá.-Dijo él burlándose de mí adoptando la misma postura que yo mientras una sonrisa burlona se asomaba en su rostro.

-Fue muy pesado de tu parte tratar así a Emmett.

-Y ese ¿quien es? ¿Tu nuevo novio? ¿qué pasó con James?

-Pues no es mi novio, sólo me está ayudando con química.

-¡No me digas!-Dijo irónico.-Todo esto no parecían clases sino una cita.-Frunció el ceño.-Él es muy grande para ti.

-Tú.-le señalé.-no te metas. Es mi vida y además ya te dije que solo me está ayudando con química. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Y ¿Lily lo sabe?-Jasper seguía insistiendo.

-¿Qué te importa?-Entrecerré los ojos.

-Hola, hola.-Yo abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿María?-solo sonrió.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues...-Jasper comenzó a pensar en que decír.

-¿Estáis juntos?-dije sorprendida. ¿Mi hermano con una celebrity? Tenía que gustarle mucho ya que a el no le iba mucho esa vida.

-Sí, querida.-Sonrió abrazando a Jasper. Y mi hermano se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?-Quise saber los detalles.

-Nos conocimos en tus sweet sixteen. Y pues Jasper, desde entonces ha sido muy lindo conmigo.

-¿Quien te mira, Jazzy Jazz?-Sonreí y Jasper se sintió incómodo.-Te lo tenías muy guardadito, ¿eh? ¡Felicidades!.-Los abracé a ambos.-Estoy feliz por ustedes par de tortolitos.

-Gracias.-dijo algo avergonzado mientras María sonreía.-Pero aún no hemos acabado de hablar sobre ese Emmet.

-¡Aggg!- solo grité.-¡Déjame vivir!

-Jazz.- río María.- déjala.

-Eso ¿ves? Haz caso a tu novia y deja de tratarme como una niña de chupete.

 **Holaaaaa :) ¿Creíais que íbamos a abandonar a este bebé? Pues no xD aún queda muuuuucho que pasar :)**

 **\- Nelita : Como te dije, Lily se preocupa mucho por su pequeña, pero también Jazz se preocupa mucho por su hermanita xD que por si no lo hemos explicado, solo son hermanos de padre, lo que pasa que la mamá de Jazz murió cuando él era pequeño y para él Lily es su mamá.**

 **\- Tecupi : Yo creo que aunque ella ya tuviera 18, seguirían viéndolo mal xD pero bueno, tendrán que aguantarse.**

 **\- B. McCarthy : Nos alegramos de que te guste y sí, ¿tal vez pase algo?**

 **Nos encanta leeros, dejadnos reviews ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rose PVO**

Cuando salí de La Cocina me fui a dormir con la imagen del profesor Cullen en mi mente.

A la mañana siguiente era sábado y James me había invitado al rodaje. Seguía algo enfadada pero estaba emocionada aún así.

-Hola.- salté a sus brazos cuando le vi.

-Hola nena.- me sostuvo entre sus brazos.- Ehh... ¿que haces aquí?-dijo confundido.

-Tú me invitaste.-sonreí.- ¿Se te había olvidado?- le dije divertida

-Ehhh yo...

-¡James!-Apareció Victoria, la pelirroja que estaba de moda. Abrazando a MI novio por detrás. Yo levanté una ceja ante la confianza de esta chica con James.

-Victoria, ella es Rosalie Hale, mi...

-¡Oh!-Lo interrumpió.-La hija de Lily Blanchett.-Sonrió falsamente.

-Y su novia.-Dije tomando a James del brazo.

-¿Por qué no me habías hablado de ella?-Preguntó con aparente interés.

James comenzó a balbucear.

-¿Ocupado con el rodaje?-dije melosamente.

-Eso es nena.- me dio un beso en la cabeza y sonreí a Victoria.

-Oye no he venido a verte para estar solo aquí.-le dije con un puchero.

Pude notar como ella puso los ojos en blanco ante la escena:-James, querido sabes que pronto empezaremos a grabar.-Él asintió y ella se marchó.

-Y ¿bien? ¿Por dónde empezamos?

-¿Por donde quieres empezar?-me preguntó divertido.

-Sorprenderme.- le dije sonriendo tan grande como un bebe en Navidad.

Y me agarró la mano mientras nos adentrábamos hacia el set.

-¿Te apetece algo de comer?-dijo mientras pasábamos por el catering y me daba un donut para morderlo y se reía al ver que chupaba su dedo.

-James, hijo.- apareció el director.- tenemos que revisar esta escena porque...-justo ahí se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-¡Qué agradable sorpresa!-Sonrió.-Pero si aquí está Lily 2.-Bromeó mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba.

-Hola Michael.-Lo saludé.

-¿Vienes a unirte?-Preguntó divertido.

Yo me reí.-¿En serio, puedo quedarme? Porque en realidad solo vine a saludar a mi novio.

-No tienes ni por qué preguntar. Sabes que eres más que bienvenida. Es más puedes tomar asiento y acompañarme. Así ves a tu novio trabajar.

-Me encantaría.-Sonreí.

Comenzaron a prepararse para rodar la siguiente escena y Michael había conseguido una silla para mi, cosa que a Victoria no le hizo nada de gracia.

-Mucha mierda.- le susurré a James al oído.

-Te amo.- me dijo tras besarme y sonreí.

-Ten Rose.- el director volvía a ocupar su silla junto a mi.- ahí tienes el guión.- sonrió.- así me dices que tal.

-¿En serio?-dije alucinada.

-Claro. Al fin y al cabo me darás el placer de trabajar contigo algún día ¿no?

-Ojalá.- dije riendo.

Un par de minutos después, tal y como en la jerga cinematográfica se oyó "Prevenidos... acción" y la magia del cine comenzó.

Estaban grabando en una serie de clase y eso me hizo recordar a Emmett. Leía el guión mientras miraba la escena y no pude evitar morderme la lengua cuando se besaron.

"Solo es cine, Rose, Solo están actuando"...

-¡Corte!-Dijo el director. Pero pareciera que no lo escucharon porque continuaron así. Pasaron un par de segundo hasta que James cortó el beso. Y Victoria sonrió satisfecha acercando sus caras y susurrándole algo mientras frotaban sus narices.

Yo solo rodé los ojos y me crucé de brazos. Después de esa escena tomaron un pequeño descanso. Momento que aproveché para acercarme a James y despedirme.

-¿Ya te vas?-vino a darme un beso, giré la cara y me llegó a la mejilla.- ¿Te pasa algo amor?

-No.- dije tratando no sonar molesta fallando en el intento.

-Oh vamos.- me abrazó.- ¿No estarás celosa?

-Para nada.-Le sonreí.-Es que he quedado con Leah, iremos de compras.

-Ahh.-Tomó mi mano.-Reserva la noche para mí.-Guiñó-Iremos a cenar.

...

-Y entonces le dije a Sam que ni se le ocurra hacer eso.

Ya me encontraba con mi amiga en la Fifth Avenue. Y no paraba de hablar sobre ella y Sam. Más bien estaba quejándose que a su novio se le había metido en la cabeza participar en carreras clandestinas durante el próximo verano.

-¿Puedes creerlo? Quiere pasar en Arizona durante todo el verano. Modificando, apostando y corriendo en sus estúpidos autos.-Leah estaba realmente indignada.

-Realmente Sam tiene complejo de Toretto.- dije riendo.

-No es gracioso.-dijo molesta.- no quiero quedarme sin novio aún.

-Bueno ya.- suspiré.- seguro se le pasa y si no...sabrás como persuadirlo.-alcé las cejas sugestivamente y ella rió.-¿Estos están bien?- dije mostrándole unos Valentino.

-Están increíbles, quedarán preciosos con mi nuevo Balmain.- sonrió.

-Oh dios... déjalo quieres.- le saqué la lengua.- aún es mío.

-Por poco tiempo.- se rió adentrándose más en la tienda.-¿No has hablado más con el TIWLTF?-dijo riéndose.

-No.

-Mientes.-me señaló.-escúpelo.

-Está bien.-Me rendí. En realidad moría de ganas por contarle.-Ayer cenamos juntos.-Me encogí de hombros.

-¡Perra! ¡¿Cuándo pensabas contarme?! ¡Cuenta cuenta cuenta!-Canturreó mi amiga llamando la atención de las personas del lugar.

-¡Shhh! ¿Ves por qué no te conté? No eres nada discreta.-Me quejé.

-Está bien...-suspiró.-me mantendré callada.-cerró su boca con una zipper imaginario.- pero escúpelo.

-Pues eso.- sonreí.- cenamos juntos y antes de que preguntes...no pasó nada.

-Por ahora.-Enfatizó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Deja de estar inventando.-Rodé los ojos.-James y yo vamos a tener sexo de reconciliación hoy.- sonreí con suficiencia

-Uuuh.-chilló Leah.-Mira qué esa es una buena noticia.-Movió las cejas.-Pero ahora en lo que estábamos. Cuentame cómo fue. ¿Cómo lo convenciste? Quiero detalles.-Dijo emocionada.

-Dios.-rodé los ojos.-eres demasiado chismosa.-ella me sacó la lengua.- Pues nada después de romper el examen me preguntó que había pasado y quedamos de vernos esa tarde, vino a mi departamento con pizzas vimos Pulp fiction y hablamos. Nada más.

-No sé porque no te creo nada, Hale.-Entrecerró los ojos.

-Esto te encantará. Nuestro querido Emmett Cullen tiene tatuajes.-Solté

-¡No!- gritó sorprendida.- ¿en serio?-solo asentí.- Dios eso solo lo hace más caliente.-dijo embobada y me reí por su expresión.-Y tú, picarona. ¿Cómo lo sabes, eh?-Hizo una pausa.- Acaso ¿ya lo viste desnudo?-Chilló alzando demasiado la voz y llamando la atención de nuevo.

-¡Maldición Leah!- Me quejé.-No ¿vale? Simplemente lo que llevaba dejaba ver eso ¿si? Ya te he dicho que no pasó NADA.

-Ok, ok. Tranquila.-Rió.-¿Ni siquiera un pequeño roce?-Insistió curiosa.

-¿No?-respondí confundida. ¿Acaso lo que había pasado en el sofá se consideraba roce?

-¡Ajá!-Sonrió triunfante.-¡Sabía que me estabas ocultando algo!

-En realidad no fue nada.- suspiré.- simplemente me apoyé en él en un momento de la película ¿contenta?

-A mi no me engañas.-Sonrió con picardía.-Querías probar esos enormes músculos.

-¿Y quién no querría?-bufé.-Pero ese no es el caso.

-¿Entonces...?

-Entonces nada.- solté.- necesito encontrar unos zapatos para esta noche. -Además...tendré que negociar para que el plasta de mi hermano no me ponga pegas...-bufé

-¿Tu hermano está en la ciudad?-dijo sorprendida.- creía que estaba terminando su grado en Boston.

Me encogí de hombros.-Es Jasper...Dije como algo obvio.- Siempre se sale con la suya. Además... Espero que su novia lo mantenga ocupado y absorba su tiempo.

-Uuuuh ¡cuenta!-Exclamó Leah emocionada.-¿Quién es la afortunada ahora?-Dijo tomando mi mano.-Aunque aquí entre nos...-Hizo una pausa dramática.-Si no estuviese con Sam... Te juro que me encantaría intentarlo con tu hermano.-Dijo con su sonrisa pícara. Inmediatamente aparté su mano de la mía.

-¡Eres una calenturienta, Leah!-Exclamé sorprendida. Además...Ewwww.-Hice un gesto despectivo.-¡Es Jasper! ¡Qué asco!

-¿Asco?-Dijo viéndome como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza.-¿Acaso no has notado lo bueno que está? Quiero decir, sé que es tu hermano, bueno hermanastro... ¡Pero vamos Rose es guapísimo! Alto, rubio, elegante y obscenamente rico... En otras palabras es tu versión masculina solo que mejorada.

-Que asco.- solo puse una mueca.-Además yo soy más guapa que el.- dije y me reí.

-Pues a mi no me importaría que lo intentaras con Seth.- sonrió.- me gustarías de cuñada.

-Eres un caso.- dije molesta.

-¿Qué? El siempre ha tenido un Crush contigo.- dijo riendo.

Solo la ignoré y seguí buscando mis zapatos.

 **Emm Pvo**

Llevaba todo el día corrigiendo exámenes y trabajos tratando de quitarme a Rose de la cabeza y a sus traviesas ideas que no le iban a traer nada bueno. Edward&Bella se habían ido a cenar y probablemente no volverían hasta tarde o tal vez hasta mañana, decían que no era un estorbo pero yo sabía lo que era ser la tercera vela de una relación y ellos necesitaban su espacio. También yo necesitaba el mío así que fui a buscar algún bar en el que despejar mis ideas.

Me senté en la barra y pedí whisky pensando en... Nada en específico. Solo pasando el rato hasta que la voz de una chica discutiendo con el barman me hizo volver a la realidad. La chica era rubia y estaba hasta el final de la barra.

-Ya te dije que olvidé mi licencia, amigo.

La escena me sorprendió por completo ¡Era Rosalie! ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo en Brooklyn?-Además ¡esto no fue lo que pedí!-Dijo regresándole bruscamente la bebida energizante al tipo. Me mordí la lengua para evitar reírme.

-¿Rose?-decidí acercarme y como había deducido estaba borracha.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Quieres saberlo?-dijo provocadora, aunque estaba fuera de sus facultades aún sabía como ponerme nervioso.

-¡Oye!-Llamé al barman.-¿Qué le has tomado?

-Solo 3 margaritas.-Dijo el tipo encogiéndose de hombros. Yo me reí. Definitivamente se le subía rápido aunque no fuera mucho alcohol el que había ingerido.

-¿Qué te resulta gracioso?-Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No toleras nada el alcohol.-Me reí.-Toma.- dejé unos billetes sobre la barra para pagar ambas cuentas.

-Oye, no es necesario.-Dijo regresando los billetes a mi mano mientras buscaba en su cartera de mano algo de efectivo. Solo ese pequeño bolso seguro podría alimentar a una familia durante al menos 6 meses. Se rindió y sacó su tarjeta platino.

-Deberías guardar eso.-Sugerí.

-¿Por qué? No ves que estoy pagando la cuenta.

-Tu amiga no es de aquí ¿verdad?-Dijo divertido el tipo.-Solo se acepta efectivo.-Ella bufó.

-Ten.- sonreí tendiéndole los billetes.- y no acepto un no por respuesta.

-Entonces...¿nos vamos?-preguntó pícara.

-¿Adonde quieres ir? Debería llevarte a tu casa.

-¡Ay no!-Se quejó.-Cualquier lugar estaría bien.

Lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto. Sin embargo, no tenía otra opción.

-Ponte el casco.-Dije pasándoselo.

-No te imaginaba con una moto.-dijo sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé...-se mordió el labio.-Creí que los profesores de química eran más aburridos.- sonrió y se abrazó a mí.

Una pareja de novios venía saliendo del edificio. Ahora distinguía que se trataba del hermano de Rose y su novia.

-¡Oh no!-Se quejó Rose.-Camina, camina.-Me agarró del brazo y me haló cómo pudo.

No pude evitar reírme.-¿Qué haces?

-Ellos no pueden vernos.-dijo como algo obvio.

-Está bien detective.- dije riendo y fui tras ella hasta que conseguimos entrar en el edificio con éxito. Ya en la puerta de su apartamento Rose comenzó a buscar las llaves y cuando lo hizo tuve que ayudarle a abrir la puerta ya que no atinaba con la cerradura

-Estás en tu casa.- dijo cuando conseguimos entrar.- ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Tienes hambre?- dijo "toda" inocente.

-Estoy bien, ahora.- conseguí decir mientras ella se quitaba la chaqueta y subía la escalera.

-Voy a ponerme cómoda ¿si? No tardó.- y desapareció de la habitación. Me quedé parado observando mi alrededor y ví algunos cuadros, la verdad es que no sé mucho de arte, pero estaba seguro que eran exclusivos. Seguí recorriendo, y pude ver que habían cuadros de fotografías de Galadriel y su hija, colgadas en la pared. Incluso en algunos aparecía el hermano de Rose. Algunas eran fotos cotidianas y otras de galas o ceremonias. Una foto me llamó la atención, Rosalie era la protagonista, estaba adorable, tendría unos 7 años y sonreía mientras sostenía una figura de un Oscar. Siempre había sido su sueño seguir los pasos de su madre al parecer.

-Listo.- Rose apareció y tuve que aprender a respirar de nuevo. Ahora estaba usando un par de jogers y una camisa más floja. Había recogido su cabello en un chongo. Aún así seguía viéndose linda.

-Si quieres, podemos sentarnos y charlar un rato.-Sonrió.

-Claro.-Respondí y me condujo de nuevo a la estancia.

Ella se sentó y yo hice lo mismo que ella excepto porque escuché unos ladridos que me asustaron.

-Lo siento.-Me incorporé de nuevo.-No quise aplastar a tu perro.

-Awwww. Mira esta bolita de pelo blanca.-Lo cogió ella entre sus brazos.

-Hola hermoso.- se quedó embobada acariciando al perro.

Tras un par de minutos así, en los que me permití observarla de lleno, me percaté de que la última vez que había estado en su casa no lo tenía.

-¿Es nuevo?-le pregunté curioso.

-Tan nuevo que ni sabía que lo teníamos.- sonrió y siguió jugando con él.

-¿Te quedas tranquila así? Rose, puede haberlo entrado cualquiera.- dije algo nervioso. Alguien podía entrar y hacerle daño.

-Tranquilo ¿si?- sonrió, está vez mirándome.- me gusta que te preocupes por mí, pero estás exagerando, ya has visto toda la seguridad de la puerta, es imposible que entre alguien no autorizado.

Iba a responder hasta que el sonido de su celular nos interrumpió por completo.

-¿Si?-Contestó ella.-¡¿Qué?!-Se sorprendió.-Está bien.-Hubo una pausa.-¡¿Bromeas?!¡Me encanta! Dile qué es la mejor. Dale un abrazo y un besote de mi parte.-Sonrió y colgó. La miré con una ceja alzada

-Al parecer este bebé hermoso lo ha dejado María, la novia de mi hermano para que no me sintiera sola.- sonrió.- Y han tenido que salir de viaje ahora y volverán en un par de días.

-Ah.- dije simplemente, no sabia que decir.

-Emmett.- dijo alzando una ceja.

-¿Si?-dije confundido

-¿Te quedarías conmigo en la noche? Así podrías ayudarme a cuidarlo.- señaló al perro inocentemente. Y yo, comencé a pensar, solo cuidaríamos a ese perrito, realmente no haría nada malo ¿no? Dios, ni siquiera sabía si esto era legal pero...

-Está bien.- y ella sonrió, y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Puedes dormir dónde gustes... Hay dos recámaras arriba y 2 abajo.-Dijo señalando.-Aunque la mía está arriba.

-¿Qué... Qué estás insinuando?-Dije cruzándome de brazos nervioso.

-Nada... Solo que Oscar dormirá conmigo en mi cama.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Oscar?-dije mientras alzaba una ceja divertido.

-Si.- como las estatuillas.- se rió.-Aunque es provisional, ya pensaremos algo para este bebé.

-Dormiré arriba ¿si?- así podré teneros vigilados a ambos.

-Suena bien.-Tomó a su pequeña mascota en sus brazos y se dirigió a las escaleras y lo seguí.-Aunque si quieres tenernos más vigilados... Mi cama, mi habitación es suficientemente grande para los 3.

-Rose...-debía contenerme aunque era una proposición bastante tentadora.

-¿Qué? No haremos nada malo.- alzó una ceja.- ¿o si?

-No te conviene estar jugando conmigo así.-Dije entrecerrando los ojos.-Me quedo en la habitación del lado...Pero antes podemos hablar, ¿si quieres?

-¿De que quieres hablar?-dijo curiosa.

-¿Qué hacías en Brooklyn, sola?-Pregunté una vez entramos en su habitación... Demonios, era casi tan grande cómo el apartamento en el que Edward y yo compartíamos.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-dijo algo confusa y triste, se giró para que no pudiera verla.

-Si no, no preguntaría ¿no?-sonreí.-Se me da bien escuchar.

-Pues...-comenzó a morderse el labio y a jugar con las manos de manera nerviosa.- James.- suspiró.

-Otra vez peleaste con tu novio-Concluí y ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, simplemente me canceló a última hora.-Dijo séntandose en el borde de su gran cama y dejando a su perrito sobre el colchón.-Y bueno...- suspiró.- Hay una chica y no sé...

-¿Y quiere quitarte a James?-Deduje y ella se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Pero tendría sentido...

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Me vio con cara obvia.-Esa tal chica con la que pasa su tiempo es nada más y nada menos que 'Vicky Lohan'.

-Y ¿ella quién es?-Seguía sin entender.

-¿En serio?-dijo sorprendida.- Dios... tengo que ponerte al día ehhhh... ella es la nueva chica de moda en la gran pantalla.

-¿Y?-dije confundido. No podía entender porque se veía menos que ella.

-Están grabando una nueva película y pasan demasiado tiempo juntos.- suspiró

-¿Qué tiene de especial? Digo, solo es famosa. Ella tomó su móvil y tecleó, un par de segundos más tarde me mostró fotos de la pelirroja. Vale había que reconocer que era linda y un par de años mayor pero... seguía teniendo predilección por mi rubio dolor de cabeza.

-¿Sabes? No la veo tan interesante como para que te agobies tanto. Y si James lo hace, es un idiota.- le sonreí

Ella rodó los ojos.-¡Oh vamos! Sólo lo dices por hacerme sentir bien.-Me dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.-Vi cómo se te iluminaron los ojos cuando la viste.

-Soy hombre ¿vale?-dije ofendido y ella se rió.- Pero déjame decirte que no tienes nada que envidiarle.

-Claro.- dijo irónica.- una carrera cinematográfica y mírale esas tetas.- suspiró.- las mías son nulas

No pude evitar reír. Rose me vio mal y se cruzó de brazos.-Y encima te burlas.

-Oye.- dejé de reír.- las tuyas tampoco están tan mal.

-¿Me las has mirado?- sonrió acercándose peligrosamente a mi.

Yo aparté la mirada.-Lo que quiero decir.-Me alejé.-Es que así estás bien, eres bonita y tienes un gran futuro por recorrer.

-Aún no has respondido mi pregunta.-Dijo levantando la ceja.

-Rose... esto no está bien.-suspiré.

-No estamos haciendo nada malo.- sonrió.- Simplemente te hice una pregunta ¿como en clase?- sonrió angelicalmente.- No seas aguafiestas.

-No soy aguafiestas.-Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Entonces?

-Está bien.-Me rendí.-Es normal que haya visto, un poco... Quiero decir, soy un tipo. No dejo pasar desapercibidos algunos detalles.

-Y...¿te gusta lo que has visto?- volvió a acercarse a mí peligrosamente, ambos estábamos en la cama y la notaba demasiado cerca.

Me encogí de hombros.-No está mal.

Al instante se alejó y se puso de pie cruzándose de brazos.-¿No está mal?-Dijo incrédula.-¿Sólo eso? No dije nada.-Me decepcionas, Cullen.

-Eres una tonta, Hale.- sonreí.- ¿No te dije antes que no tienes nada que envidiarle a nadie?

Vamos, que no podía decirle que me encantaba. Era su profesor y estaría fuera de lugar.

Volvió a ignorarme y continuó.-Tú tampoco estás mal, quiero decir, al principio te odiaba por meterte tanto conmigo.

-Ouch.-Dije al conocer lo que ella sentía por mí.

-Pero las chicas tienen razón, eres agradable a la vista.-Dijo dándome un vistazo de pies a cabeza ahora que me había puesto de pie.

-¿En serio?-Dije con una sonrisa de lado.

-Mjm.- dijo sonriendo mientras se mordía el labio.- Aunque bueno.- dio un paso hacia mí.- tendría que ver un poco más para especificar...- colocó su mano en mi brazo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué quieres ver?-Decidí seguirle el juego.

-Tus tatuajes, por ejemplo.

Yo me reí aliviado, por no tener que mostrar algo más.

Y de un solo movimiento me quite la chaqueta para mostrarle los de mis brazos.

-Vaya...-dijo sorprendida.-¿Quien lo diría eh? Me gustan.- dijo mientras los repasaba con su dedo.-¿Son los únicos que tienes? Quiero decir, ¿tienes más?-Sus preciosos ojos azules me miraban con fascinación.

Sonreí.-Son los únicos que te enseñaré.-Dije sentándome otra vez en la cama.

-Oh vamos.- suspiró y se sentó junto a mí.- te mueres por enseñarme más.- sonrió.-O ¿no?

-Rose...-le sostuve las manos.

-¿si?-sonrió y me volvió a mirar.

-Es mejor que...-No pude terminar la frase porque ella ahora me estaba besando. ¡Demonios! Me quede helado, no podía permitir que esto siguiera. Pero se sentía bien finalmente hacerlo, aunque mi subconsciente me decía que no era correcto, yo no podía evitarlo. Finalmente la correspondí cuando sentí sus manos tras mi cuello y la sentí sonreír contra mi boca. Ella era totalmente adictiva, no podía parar de besarla. Tras un par de minutos nos separamos para respirar.

-Wow.-Dijo ella levemente sonrojada.

-Debes descansar ya.-Dije mientras me ponía de pie y sentía más ajustados mis pantalones de lo usual. Tomé la chaqueta para tratar de disimular mi 'problemilla'.-Es mejor que me vaya.

-No.- dijo asustada.- Quédate. Está tronando afuera y me da miedo.- saltó en la cama al escuchar otro rayo.- ¿Por favor? No haré nada. Lo prometo.

-Está bien...me quedaré.-suspiré rendido.- Pero estaré en la habitación de al lado si me necesitas ¿si?

 **OMG¡ SE BESARON¡ ¿Qué os ha parecido? Obviamente esperamos reviews :)**

 **\- Nelita : Nos encanta que te encante xD**

 **\- Tecupi : La única droga que consume es ¿peliroja? Maybe... who knows xD Tienes razón, haber que tal les va :)**

 **Graciiiias por los reviews :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rose Pov**

Estaba durmiendo tan placenteramente hasta que sentí un par de caricias. Sonreí internamente. No sabía que mi querido profesor Cullen sería tan atrevido. Me imaginé cómo sería estar entre esos brazos grandes y muy fuertes. Con esos tatuajes que lo hacían aún más caliente. Un jadeo se escapó de mis labios al sentir un lenguetazo en mi cara. Pero¡ ¿qué rayos?! Al instante abrí los ojos. Y ahí estaba mi bebé con su lenguita de fuera viéndome con sus ojos alegres. Me reí. Oscar había interrumpido ese interesante sueño.

-¡Emmett!-Pensé en voz alta. Agarré a mi bebé en brazos y salí a trompicones de la habitación. Cuando estuve en la puerta abrí sin pensarlo y no lo encontré a él sino a Carmen.

-Ah eres tú...-Susurré.- Hola Carmen.

-¿Buscabas a alguien?-Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿No?-la miré confusa.- ¿Has visto a Oscar?-le enseñé al perrito tratando de cambiar de tema. ¿Dónde estaría Emmett?

-¡Ay qué lindo!-Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras extendía sus brazos para que se lo pasara. Empezó a juguetear con él.

-María me lo regaló ayer.- sonreí.- Fue una sorpresa.- me giré a verla.- Oye, Sabes, ¿Has visto a alguien más aquí?-le pregunte algo desesperada.

¿Cómo quién?-Volvió a verme sospechosa.

-A Jasper o a María.-Dije como algo obvio tomando a Oscar en mis brazos otra vez.- ¿Quién más?

-No sé.- dijo inspeccionándome con la mirada.- Acabo de tender la cama de la habitación de al lado...

-Ah eso. Es que Leah

-Leah siempre duerme contigo.-Carmen no se creía nada.

-Está bien.-suspiré.-James vino y nos enfadamos así que le eché de mi cama...-dije tratando de sacar todas mis dotes de actriz.

-Pues "James".-Dijo irónica.-Dejó levantada la tapa del baño. Tiene muy malos modales.

-Ya... eso le pasa cuando se cabrea. Pierde las formas.- me di de hombros.

-¿No quieres contarme nada?

-No hay nada más que contar. ¿Me haces un desayuno rico de esos tuyos?-le sonreí.

-Claro.-Respondió y se dirigió a la cocina. En eso mi celular sonó y era una videollamada de mamá. Dejé a Oscar en el suelo y me fui a la cama de nuevo.

-Hola mami.-La saludé.

-Hola mi amor, ¿todo bien?

-Si, mami. Y ¿tú cómo estás? ¿Cómo va el rodaje?

-Ahora soy pelirroja.-Se deshizo del pañuelo que andaba en la cabeza y soltó su cabello.

-¡Wow! Te luce.-Le respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees? Bueno no importa, ahora voy a que me hagan lucir 20 años más joven.-Dijo irónica y yo me reí.-Al menos no son 6 horas de maquillaje como William.

-¿Tanto tiempo?-Pregunté sorprendida.

-Si, se supone que él tiene 80 ahora.-Rió y yo con ella.-Y ¿tu hermano?-Preguntó.

-Tuvo que salir ahora temprano pero regresa mañana.-Mentí.

-Entonces hablaré con Carmen que se quede contigo, ahora.

-Mamá.-Me quejé.-No es necesario, ya soy grande.

-No tiene discusión.-Me dijo seria y yo bufé.

-Oye te tengo una noticia que no sé cómo la tomarás...-Hice una pausa dramática.

-Dime ¿qué pasó? ¿Te expulsaron? ¿Suspendiste alguna asignatura?

-¡No mamá!-Me quejé.-No tiene nada que ver con la escuela.

-¿Entonces?-Dijo impaciente.-No uses el suspenso conmigo.

-Pues... Ya eres abuela.

-¡¿Qué?! Oh Dios mío lo sabía.- comenzó a andar dramática por el set.- ¡Mira que lo sabía! ¡Te dije que usaran condón Rose! ¡William! Dios Vamos a ser abuelos yo...

-¡Eh! ¡Para el carro!-suspiré.- No me refería a ese tipo de abuela.- Alcé a mi pequeño bebé y se lo mostré.

-Olvídalo, Will.-gritó otra vez.-¡Falsa alarma!-Volvió a ver a la pantalla.-¿Tenemos perro? ¿Desde cuándo?-Dijo sorprendida.

-Desde ayer, María me lo regaló.

-Oh.-Lucía desconcertada.

-¿No te gusta?-Hice un puchero.-Si es adorable, míralo.

-Si.- suspiró.- cielo es adorable pero...

-Nooooo.-grité.- No peros... además ¿Will? ¿Desde cuándo?-pregunté alzando las cejas.

-No es nada.- le restó importancia.- a ti te llamo Rose ¿no?

-Mjm. Además... James y yo estamos enfadados.-suspiré.

-¿Que pasó?-preguntó curiosa y preocupada.

-Me dejó plantada por irse a cenar con Victoria.- dije triste.

-Cielo... no creo que solo haya sido por cenar con ella.

-Ha sido por la película que está grabando.- dije enfadada.- Mierda mamá, si me hubieras dejado aceptar aquella oferta no estaría en mi cama y estaría cenando con la productora.

-No me hables así, jovencita.-Me dijo seria.

Yo agaché la cabeza.-Lo siento. Es sólo que...

-Sabes que yo quiero lo mejor para ti, pronto tendrás más y mejores oportunidades y si él no te valora, no te merece.

-Ya...-suspiré hondo.- Es solo que llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y se me hace raro...¿Sabes? El otro día fui a verle al rodaje.- sonreí.- George Miller te manda saludos.

-Dile gracias si vuelves a verle.- me sonrió.

-Ah y... mami... me ofreció un papel para su próximo proyecto.-puse un puchero.

-Mi amor...-Suspiró.-Podemos discutirlo luego ¿si?

-Mamá.-Me quejé.

-Aunque si te portas bien y mejoras tus calificaciones... Es probable que evaluemos algún proyecto para este verano.

-¿Enserio?-dije emocionada.-¿Por que creo que sabes algo que yo no?-dije alzando una ceja.

-No se nada.- sonrió.- solo prométeme que serás una buena hija y no me darás disgustos mientras no estoy ¿si? Te amo cielo, debo irme.

-Te amo mami.- le tiré un beso

 **Emmett Pov**

-Oye, ¿De dónde vienes?-Preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo, mamá?-Dije rodando los ojos. El interrogatorio de Edward ya había iniciado.

-No sé.- sonrió.- Tal vez y tienes algo interesante que contarme.

-Pues la verdad no mucho.- ¿Qué pensaría si le dijera lo de Rose?

Edward entrecerró los ojos.-¿Te sigues viendo con la misma chica?-Preguntó curioso.

-¿Cuál?-Pregunté dirigiéndome al refrigerador.

-Ya sabes, la rubia del otro día.-Sonreí. Si fue con una rubia pero no esa, pensé.

-Digamos que no funcionó muy bien.- sonreí cogiendo el brick de leche.- Ella es de mente abierta.

-¿Le gusta el sado?-dijo Edward entre confundido y divertido.

-No lo sé.-reí.- Pero no la monogamia.

Edward rió.-Definitivamente no te convenía, hermano. Pero no te preocupes, estás en la Gran Manzana encontrarás más chicas.-Me guiñó.

-Seguro.- sonreí interiormente. De repente sonó mi teléfono anunciando un mensaje. Lo miré extrañado mientras Edward me miraba curioso alzando una ceja.

El mensaje ponía "¿Por qué te fuiste tan temprano? No te despediste de mi" seguido de una carita triste.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.-Mira qué cara la que has puesto, grandullón.-Dijo Edward divertido.

Yo rodé los ojos.-No es nada.

-Pues tu reacción dice lo contrario.-Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.-¡Oh vamos! ¡Cuéntame!

-Ya te dije que no es nada.- le sonreí.- Al menos por el momento.- dije mientras pensaba en que responderle.-Además, es domingo por la mañana, me apetece despejarme antes de corregir exámenes.- dije abriendo los ojos exageradamente.

Decidí contestarle a Rosalie, así que deslicé rápidamente mis dedos en la pantalla:

"Lo siento pequeña, no quise despertarte".

-Entonces ven y veamos una película.

-Iré a darme una ducha.-Respondí a Edward mientras me quitaba la ropa y me dirigía al baño cuando mi teléfono vibró de nuevo anunciando otro mensaje :" No me hubiera molestado que lo hicieras, es más me hubiera encantado" seguido de un guiño.

Ay esta niña no sabe en lo que se está metiendo. Suspiré. "¿Qué haces?" Decidí cambiar de tema.

En respuesta ella me envió una foto. En la que podía ver que estaba dándose un baño de burbujas en la tina. Haciendo que mi imaginación volara. Definitivamente no estaba bien este nivel de confianza. Por mi salud mental y todo lo que implicaba.

"¿Y tú?" escribió luego.

Suspiré hondo antes de pensar en que iba a responderle después de eso.

"Yo también voy a darme una ducha, ¿hablamos más tarde?"

"Cómo quieras" Guiño de nuevo.

Me di un baño rápido ordenando las ideas en mi cabeza y entrando en un pequeño dilema. ¿Debería de enviarle yo también una foto? Me vi en el espejo. La verdad era que tenía un físico envidiable, no lo decía por alardear. Sino que era consciente del efecto que mi presencia causaba en la mayoría de mujeres. Aunque definitivamente esto era contenido no apto para menores de 18. Amarré una toalla en mi cadera y decidí sacar una foto. No quedó mal. La verdad, estaba bastante bien. Pero decidí no mandarla, la guardaría, tal vez la necesitara para más adelante. Pensé sonriendo.

-¡Hermano! ¿Vamos a ver la película o que? No me digas que estás explorándote ahí dentro.- dijo burlón.

-Deja de inventar, idiota.- dije al salir tirándole un cojín.- superé esa etapa hace mucho.

-¿Cuál estás viendo?-Me acomodé en el sofá.

-El aviador.

-Ah.-Respondí no muy interesado.-¿Es larga?

-Tres horas o algo así.

-¡No inventes!-Dije poniéndome de pie.

-Shhh.-Me calló.-El Señor de los Anillos dura lo mismo.-Rodó los ojos.

-Y...¿de qué va?- pausó la película y me miró con los ojos como platos.-¿Qué? No soy tan cinéfilo como tú.

Me explicó mientras yo fingía prestar atención. - (...) Ah y por si te interesa también sale "Galadriel"

-¿En serio?-Pregunté ahora un poco más interesado.-¿Qué pasa que tiene un rol en todas las películas del país?

Edward rió.- Ya te dije que no solo era Galadriel, y la nueva película que está grabando con William promete. Además con esta ganó un premio de la Academia.-Había empezado el fangirleo de Edward así que decidí cortarlo.

-Lo que digas.- sonreí.- Parece que estás enamorado ¿Qué diría Bella sobre eso eh?

-Ella sabe que tengo un crush con ella.-Rió. Y yo con su hija. Pensé. Y me reí con él.

-Sabes, iré al gimnasio.-Dije tomando mi bolsa deportiva.-Regreso más tarde.

 **Rose Pvo**

Llevaba media hora tratando de resolver un problema de química, si, al parecer Emmett aparecía hasta en mis pesadillas. Podía seguir pensándolo o podía pedirle ayuda ¿no? No sería nada malo, además, prometió que hablaríamos más tarde.

Cuando estaba a punto de mandarle un mensaje, me llegó una llamada entrante de James. Suspiré pensando en si continuaba con mi enfado o no.

Lo ignoré y no contesté sus llamadas ni mensajes. Y decidí concentrarme mejor en mis obligaciones. Luego me tomaría la tarde libre para hacer otras cosas.

-¿Señorita Rose?- el llamado de Carmen desde la puerta volvió a interrumpirme, pero la hice pasar.

-Te he traído galletas.- sonrió.- Dicen que el chocolate ayuda a la concentración.- dijo riendo

-Gracias.- sonreí mientras cogía una.- Deliciosas como siempre.

-¿Donde anda James?-soltó de repente y yo alcé una ceja.

-Seguramente está con Victoria.-Me crucé de brazos y bufé.

-Ah. Está trabajando entonces.-Sonrió.-Eso explica por qué no está metido aquí.

-No es gracioso.-Me quejé.

-Si lo extrañas, hablale.-Dijo como algo obvio.-O mejor aún lo llevas como acompañante para el almuerzo que tu padre ha organizado por tu nuevo hermanito.

-Dos cosas.-Fruncí el ceño.-La primera, no es mi hermanito, es el hijo de mi padre con esa fulana. Y segundo, lo había olvidado.-Me llevé una mano a la cara.

-Pues que no se te olvide, porque vas a tener que ir.- dijo riendo.- Además seguro que no será tan malo.

-¿Qué no será tan malo?-bufé.- Cada vez que la mire me recordará que mi papá aún sigue con su vida sexual y eso, Carmen, me da muchas nauseas.

-¿Te has molestado en conocerla?-dijo curiosa

-¿De qué lado estás?-le dije molesta.

-Del Tuyo cielo.-me sonrió acariciando mi cabello.- Solo no quiero que te amargues porque tu papá rehizo su vida con esa mujer.

-Tienes razón.-Suspiré.-No lo vale... Y le contestaré a James.-Tomé mi móvil.

El estúpido de mi novio había venido en cuánto le contesté. Al parecer quería redimirse porque aceptó acompañarme sin dudarlo.

-No tengo nada que ponerme.-Dije saliendo de mi armario.

-¿Segura?-Preguntó James incrédulo entrando a mi closet y yo lo seguí.

-Totalmente.- le dije segura.-La última vez con Leah solo compramos Zapatos.- suspiré molesta.

-¿Qué te parece este?-sacó uno de sus vestidos favoritos y más cortos de mi armario

-James...-entrecerré los ojos.- esto no es una excusa para que te diviertas en el cobertizo de la piscina.

-Está bien, nena.- suspiró.- pero ese vestido es taaan caliente.

-¿Otro?-alcé las cejas mientras me sentaba en el puf mirándolo, creyéndose el nuevo Jonh Galliano, sonreí.

-Este.- me mostró otra opción, era uno de mis vestidos favoritos, la verdad, parecía una gabardina y era largo y vaporoso de un elegante color nude.

-Vale.- me levanté y lo cogí.- Gracias.- le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Ahora si me disculpas...-Lo saqué de ahí y el rió divertido.

-Oh vamos nena...-Dijo divertido deteniéndose.-No es la primera vez que te veo sin nada.-Sonrió coqueto.

-¿No querías redimirte?-le sonreí coqueta.

-Si.- dijo confuso.- Pero...

-Nada de peros.- le sonreí.- No tardo ¿vale?-solo asintió y salió de la habitación mientras yo me vestía.

 **Emm Pov**

Ya estaba casi por terminar mis dos horas en el gimnasio.

En mi transcurso ahí había observado a dos chicas que no apartaban su mirada de mí. Yo había decidido concentrarme en mi rutina y en la música que sonaba en mis auriculares. Hasta que...

-¡Hola!-Una de esas chicas se había acercado

Me quité los audífonos.-¿Hola?

-Soy ...-Me ofreció su mano

-Lauren.- sonrió.

-Emmett.- le sonreí mostrando mis hoyuelos.

-¿Vienes mucho?-preguntó curiosa mientras se apartaba la coleta del escote.

-La verdad es que el gimnasio está en mi rutina diaria.- le sonreí.

-Pues se nota.-Dijo anodada con la mirada clavada en mis bíceps y torso.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-Pregunté mostrando interés.

Una risita nerviosa se escapó de sus labios cuando me puse de pie.

-¡Cielos! Eres enorme.

Yo me reí y ella conmigo.

-Bueno.- retomó después de beber agua.- me gusta mantenerme en forma.- sonrió.- Ya sabes, operación bikini.- río. Era linda, eso no lo iba a negar pero mi perdición rubia seguía en mi cabeza.

-Eso veo.-Sonreí otra vez.-Un gusto, Lauren.-Me despedí y di la vuelta.

-Oye... ¿no quieres ir por tragos alguna vez? Claro, si no tienes novia.

-No te preocupes, no tengo.

-¡Genial! Quiero decir, mejor así.

-Entonces...-dijo confusa esperando que dijese algo.

-¿Si?-la miré confundido ya que mi teléfono acababa de sonar y temía que Rosalie tenía algo que ver en ello.

-Los tragos.- dijo ella.- Dijiste que no tenías novia...¿no?

-Si, bueno. Cuando quieras.-

-Perfecto. ¿Qué te parece si al salir de aquí...

-Voy a darme una ducha y...

-Yo también-Me interrumpió.-Entonces te espero.-Dijo con entusiasmo y yo asentí.

Una vez dentro de los vestuarios revisé mi celular y en efecto... Era un mensaje de Rosalie.

"Me aburro" seguido de zZz

Suspiré y le escribí de vuelta.

"¿Qué te pasa? No estarás así por los deberes o ¿si?"

Dejé el móvil en la bolsa y me fui a dar una ducha rápida, mientras me duchaba, este volvió a sonar, tal vez quería ayuda.

-¡Emmett!-oí gritar a Lauren.-Te espero aquí fuera.

-Genial.-respondí. Tenía ganas de saber de ella, aunque Rosalie no se me iba de la cabeza. Volví a revisar mi móvil.

"No. Aunque vas a tener que ayudarme con eso más tarde. Ando en una comida porque mi padre está esperando un bebé con la furcia de su "mujer"" seguido de una cara de irónica alegría.

No pude evitar reír ante el concepto que Rose tenía de esa mujer. Le respondí. "¿Por qué le dices así?" Acompañada de una carita riéndose.

"No es gracioso."Emoji molesto. "No es nada más que una arribista, seguramente lo único que le interesa es el dinero, de otra forma no estaría con él. Es muy joven y él taaan viejo" una carita suspirando.

"¿Es tan así?" Le pregunté divertido. Me daba curiosidad si Rose tenía algún problema con la edad porque sinceramente no lo parecía tras sus insinuaciones.

"Siiiii, ella debe tener 30 y algo y mi papá pasa los 50" emoji cansado.

"Pueden estar enamorados Rose... ¿No has pensado en eso?" Le dije curioso.

"Tonterías. Esto no durará mucho. La diferencia de edad es abismal."

Yo le respondí."Entiendo, para ti si es importante la edad" emoji pensativo.

"No siempre" Emoji guiñando.

"Oye, hablamos más tarde ¿si?" Me mandó ese mensaje seguido de un emoji lanzando un beso "Mi padre quiere que salude a unos amigos" seguido de un zzz

"Está bien, no te preocupes" no sabía si debía mandarle un emoji como el que ella había mandado anteriormente. Era inofensivo ¿no? No lo pensé más y le di a enviar.

-¿Emmett?-volvió a llamarme Lauren.- ¿Te ha tragado la ducha?-dijo riendo.

 **Rose Pov**

Mientras James se había ido a jugar con mi Oscar pude hablar con Emmett. Era agradable saber que al menos me prestaba atención cuando le contaba mis dramas personales. O bueno al menos mostraba algo de interés. ¿Realmente le había molestado mi comentario sobre la edad? Solo esperaba que no ya que él para mí era totalmente diferente a la situación de mi padre. Emmett estaba caliente y Elsa no era tan guapa además era una mujer totalmente sin gracia ninguna.

-Nena.- apareció James con Oscar en los brazos.- Este cachorrito es adorable.

-Lo sé.- sonreí.- ¿Cómo va el rodaje?

-Genial.- sonrió acercándose para abrazarme.- Mis escenas casi están acabadas.

-¿Y Victoria?-dije algo recelosa.

Pareció no notarlo. Me contestó con una sonrisa.-A ella aún le quedan un par.-Pude notar cierta admiración en su voz.

Yo fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos.-¿Tienes algo que contarle a tu novia?

-¿Qué estás insinuando, muñeca?-Dijo colocando a Oscar en el piso.

-No sé.- dije algo molesta.- Tal vez y tienes algo que contarme sobre tú y ella.- rodé los ojos.- ¿o no?

-¿Estás celosa, nena?-dijo sonriendo divertido.

-No es gracioso James.- dije mientras me daba besos en el cuello.

-Te amo.- dijo dejando un beso en mis labios.- ¿entendiste?- solo le miré resignada.

-Pues no te importó dejarme plantada para ir a cenar con ella.- me molesté.

-Nena, no iba solo con ella.- suspiró molesto.- ¡La productora estaba allí! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

-¿Discutiendo, tortolitos?-La voz irónica de Jasper nos sobresaltó.

-No, para nada.-Respondió James con una sonrisa despreocupada y levantando los hombros para restarle importancia.

-¿Nos dejas solos?-Mi hermano se acercó a nosotros.

-Está bien.-Dijo de mala gana mi novio y salió de ahí hacia donde estaban los demás invitados.

Cuando quedamos solos volví a ver a Jasper con fastidio.-No te metas en mis asuntos.

-Vamos, hermanita. Te hice un favor.-Sonrió.-Puedo sentir la tensión.-Dijo pasando sus manotas en mis hombros.-¿Ves? Necesitas un masaje.-Dijo divertido.

-Está bien.-Dije de mala gana apartando mi cabello.

-¿Vas a contarle a tu hermano favorito que es lo que te tiene tan tensa?-dijo divertido.

-Solo no dejes de mover las manos.

El rió.- Vamos rubia, suéltalo.

Bufé molesta.- ¿Aparte de que papá va a tener un bebé? ¿Qué más podría estresarme así?

-Sólo suéltalo.- me instó.

-Eso... Sumado a que James está demasiado comprenetado con Vicky, dejándome de lado. Además me siento sola. Extraño a mamá y...

-Shhh ya tranquila.-Pasó una de sus manos sobre mi espalda.-Recuerda, nos tienes a Carmen y a mí. Incluso a Oscar.- Apoyo su cara en mi hombro mientras me abrazaba y mi mascota ladró moviendo la colita, lo cual nos hizo reír a ambos.

-Además, mírate.-Dijo mientras señalaba nuestros reflejos en los cristales.-Ya creciste. Ahora eres muy hermosa. Ese James sería un reverendo idiota si te deja por esa fea pelirroja pecosa.

-¡Oye!-Me quejé.-Siempre lo he sido.-Dije con suficiencia.

-Ya.- sonrió.- Pero ahora eres hermosa de otro modo, de manera que papá y yo vamos a necesitar una escopeta para apartar a los cuervos que se acerquen a ti.

-Hay unos cuantos en el Upper East Side, Jazz.- dije riendo.

-Por eso me fui a Boston.-dijo aliviado.

-Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que acabaste con María si odias este mundo.- le sonreí.

-Pues...- cuando fue a contestar apareció mi papá con Elsa a su lado, de verdad estaba enorme, seguro le habían salido un montón de estrías.

-¡Jasper, Rosalie!-vino a saludarnos.- Elsa ven a saludar a mis pequeños.

-Ni tan pequeños, Dany.-Rió. ¿En serio? ¿Dany?Me mordí la lengua para no reír.-Ya son unos jóvenes muy guapos.

-Claro.-Dijo papá orgulloso.-Lo sacaron de mí.-Bromeó.

Solo asentimos y Jazz rió. La verdad es que todo el mundo decía que yo era un calco a mi mamá, pero si el quería seguir convenciéndose...por mi estaba bien.

-¿Cómo está Lily?-nos preguntó.

-Bien.- sonreí.- Anda rodando su nueva película.

-Nunca me gustó que os dejará tanto tiempo solos.

-Dany.- lo llamó Elsa.- Estamos aquí para celebrar. ¿Si?- trataba de calmar el ambiente.

-¿Cuántos meses tiene?-Preguntó Jasper mostrando interés aunque lo más probable es que lo hacía para destensar el ambiente. Cosa que poco me importaba.

-Ya casi 9.

-No tienes que ser tan duro con mamá.-Me quejé.-Ella siempre estuvo en los momentos más importantes... A diferencia de ti.

-¿Vas a seguir recordándome los recitales?- bufó molesto.

-Mamá ha estado en todos.-dije enfadada.

-Porque ella siempre ha querido que siguieras sus pasos.

-¿No he podido quererlo yo?

-Podrías hacer algo más útil que actuar.- murmuró.- Tú hermano al menos ha estudiado derecho.

-Papá eso ahora no es importante, Rose sabe lo que quiere.- dijo mi hermano defendiéndome.

-Está bien.- dijo resignado.- lo siento cielo.- dijo viéndome.

-Lo siento más yo.-Dije sintiendo los ojos empañados.-No debí venir.-Me di la vuelta y salí de ahí.

-¡Hey nena!- Escuché gritar a James tras de mí. Había conseguido escabullirme al jardín y sentarme en uno de los bancos de piedra, frente al estanque.-Nena, ¿estás bien?-solo negué mientras bajaba la cabeza y lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, mordiéndome los labios para no sollozar.

-Hey.- me abrazó y tal vez el pensó que eso me reconfortaría, pero me hizo llorar más.-¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo quitando las lagrimas con su pulgar y me hacía mirarlo.

De repente mi móvil comenzó a sonar anunciando una videollamada de mi mami. La echaba de menos, demasiado. Miré a James y tras darme un beso se fue dejándome a solas con ella. Antes de contestar trate de quitarme las lágrimas rápidamente para que ella no lo notara.

-Hola mami.- le sonreí.

-Nena.- me miró confusa.- ¿estás llorando? ¿Que pasó cielo?

-No.-Sorbí por la nariz.

-Mi amor...-Mamá me veía preocupada.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Peleaste otra vez con James?- Yo negué.

-No mamá... No es eso.

-¿Entonces?-insistió preocupada.-Cariño, ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada.- traté de sonreír.

-Nena...-insistió.

-Papá.- suspiré.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?-dijo molesta.

-Pues me echó en cara que Jasper había estudiado derecho y que le molestaba que quisiera seguir tus pasos.- sorbí.- Además...su nueva mujer es un dolor.-bufé molesta

-Ya sabes cómo es tu papá, cielo...-Suspiró.-Y entiendo que ella te desagrada

-¿Sabias que lo llama "Danny"?-dije riendo y mi madre me acompañó.- Quiero irme mami.- dije con un puchero.

-Si no te sientes cómoda, vete mi amor. De todas formas ya fuiste a verlos.-Se encogió de hombros.-Y ya no estés triste, no dejes que eso te haga pasar un mal rato.

-Gracias, ma.- suspiré.-Te quiero.

-Y yo, amor.-dijo antes de colgar.

 **Holaaaaaaa. Pues mejor dos actualizaciones que una ¿no?**

 **Esperamos Review, Las queremos 3**


	11. Chapter 11

Rose Pvo

Sonreí al despertarme. Era sábado y eso solo significaba quedarme en la cama hasta tarde y tomar el delicioso brunch de Carmen. Aunque la verdad, ayer no había visto a Emmett y aunque había hablado con él no era lo mismo. Tal vez mi querido profesor quería venir a pasar un buen rato. Antes de que Carmen llegara con mi desayuno, decidí escribir a Emmett, todos los sábados ella se iba al mercado y no llegaba hasta casi las 6, lo que significaba que estaría todo el día sola. "Buenos días, Emm. ¿Cómo has dormido hoy?"

"Muy bien y tú"? Fue su breve respuesta.

"Bien... Oye quería saber si te gustaría venir aquí para ayudarme con algo"

"¿Qué es ese algo?"

"Ven y te digo" Guiño.

"Hmmm" contestó dudoso. "¿Estás sola?"

"¿Vendrías si te digo que si?"

"No lo sé"

"Sí lo harías, sino...no me hubieras preguntado...o ¿no?-escribí sonriendo, estaba claro que vendría.

Esperé un par de segundos a que contestara, cuando respondió no pude estar más satisfecha.

"En un par de minutos estoy allí"

-Señorita Rose.-apareció Carmen en la puerta.-Su brunch.

-Mmmmm, Carmen. Cada día te superas.-dije sonriendo mientras veía mi tazón de fruta y los croissant.

Ella sonrió complacida por el halago.-Bueno, si no se te ofrece nada más, voy de compras y regresaré hasta más tarde.

-Ve tranquila, Carmen. Saluda a Camila y Francisca de mi parte.-

Antes de que Emm viniera decidí darme una ducha rápida y quitarme la pijama, porque no quería que me viera en estas fachas.

Decidí ponerme unos leggins y un lindo body abajo, para estar cómoda y guapa para mi atractivo profesor.

No tardó mucho en llegar, como ya era costumbre, primero me preguntaron desde la seguridad del edificio si estaba esperando a alguien y después de eso ya sentí el ascensor funcionar, estaba ansiosa, tenía ganas de verlo.

Y la puerta se abrió. Había olvidado lo enorme y robusto que era este tipo. Definitivamente la ropa deportiva le favorecía mucho. Venía con una sudadera ajustada que marcaba perfectamente sus músculos y unos joggers que le quedaban muy bien. Traía la gorra puesta. Parecía que iba a ejercitarse.

-Hola.-Me saludó.-¿Para qué me necesitabas?-Se quitó la gorra.

-Llevo intentando resolver un problema de química desde ayer, y no me apetece empeorar mi expediente.-le insté a pasar.-Aún no hemos empezado las clases.-dije rápido para no babear en frente de él.

-¿Me juras que estás sola?

-¿Ves a alguien más?-dije divertida.

-Rose...tú salón es mi casa entera, podría haber alguien en cualquier sitio.-sólo reí.

-¿Qué piensas portarte mal conmigo o que?-Levanté una ceja y me acerqué a él.

El rió nervioso.-No pero puede haber algún malentendido y no quiero problemas.-Se alejó unos cuantos pasos de mí.

-La verdad.-sonreí.-No me importaría para nada que te portaras mal conmigo.-dije como si nada.-¿Se te ofrece algo?-pregunté inocente mientras me sentaba en el sofá y acababa mi delicioso brunch.

-Rose...-me advirtió.-Hoy si vamos a empezar.

-Está bien.-Respondí y fui por mis ejercicios. Sentí la mirada de Emm cuando me giré y él se sentaba en el sofá.

Él me ayudó con los ejercicios aunque por ratos me desconcentraba al tener a semejante hombre a mi lado.

-¿Ves? No era tan difícil.-dijo con una sonrisa cuando terminamos.

-¿Tú crees?-dije frunciendo el ceño.-La verdad.-No estoy muy segura sobre eso...

-¿Necesitas que te lo explique otra vez?-sonrío divertido y a mí, debo admitir que me entraron ganas de tirarme encima suyo.

-No lo sé...Tal vez...¿una última vez?

-Está bien.-tomó el ejercicio y volvió a explicármelo de otra manera totalmente diferente a la anterior con la que por fin, conseguí enterarme.

Después de eso nos sentamos en el sofá a ver la tv un rato.

-Oye, Emmett.-el me miró.-¿Sabes? Desde hace un par de años vengo queriendo tener uno de esos.-señalé sus tatuajes.-o un pendiente...y quería saber si...podrías recomendarme un sitio.

-Pues la mayoría me los hice en LA aunque aquí en NY hay excelentes sitios como Studio 28.

-¿Y duele?-Pregunté mientras pasaba uno de mis dedos sobre su brazo que había quedado al descubierto ya que se había sacado la sudadera hace unos minutos.

-¿Te miento?-dijo divertido.

-¿No?-dije asustada.

-Es molesto, depende del sitio duele más o menos.-sonrío.-¿Donde lo quieres?

-Pues no lo sé...En las costillas o la cadera.

-Para empezar, escoge un lugar donde duela menos.

-¿Cómo cuál?-Pregunté curiosa.

-Busca un sitio donde no haya hueso.-dijo divertido.-El antebrazo es un buen sitio, por ejemplo.-acarició mi brazo mientras me lo decía, y parpadeé, ¿en serio estaba haciendo eso?

-Mmmmm, no queda tan elegante.-pusé un puchero. El rió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacerte?

-Tengo que escogerlo con Leah, algo que sea especial para ambas.

-Entiendo.-Dijo divertido.- Matching tattoos.

-Ajá.

-Podrías intentarlo en el hombro también.-Apartó mi cabello mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos ahí. Ok Emmett estaba acariciándome. Ya no tenía dudas.

-¿Tú crees?-dije tratando de no suspirar, cosa que me fue imposible, estábamos demasiado cerca, y aunque ya nos habíamos besado, no sabía que hacer.

-Totalmente, es "elegante"-dijo tratando de mi imitarme y sonreí.

-¿Cuál fue el primero que te hiciste?-dije curiosa, tratando de acercarme más a él.

-El águila que tengo en el pecho.

-No lo he visto. ¿Cómo es?

Él rió.-No creas que te lo enseñaré.

-¿Que tan malo es?-Pregunté inocentemente aunque claro mis intenciones eran otras.

-No voy a enseñártelo, Rose.-dijo algo ¿incómodo?-No es como los del brazo.

-Por favoooor.-supliqué.-Solo quiero verlo, es el primero que te hiciste, tiene que ser especial. ¿No?

-Si es especial, por eso no voy a enseñártelo.-sonrío fanfarrón.

-Jooooo, Emm.-pedí.

-Otro día.-dijo al fin.

-¿En serio?-me acerqué a él apoyándome en su pecho, quedando a unos milímetros de sus labios.

-Rosalie.-Suspiró.-Por favor, no hagas esto.-Se alejó de mi un poco.

-¿Qué?

-Las cosas difíciles.

-Emmett.-suspiré.-Quieres esto.-Nos señalé.-Tanto como yo, no lo niegues... ¿por favor? Él bufó molesto y cuando pensé que lo de rogar no había funcionado...Me sorprendió...

Con un movimiento brusco había tomado mi cara entre sus manos mientras estampaba sus labios con los míos.

-Emmett.-gemí su nombre inconscientemente mientras nos besábamos con impaciencia. Sus manos bajaron de mi cara hasta mi cintura, donde yo misma coloqué una de sus grandes manos sobre mi trasero y yo me dediqué a pasar las mías por su escultural cuerpo. Aunque sea por encima de la tela.

-Lo siento.-Dijo apartándose de mí.-Esto no puede pasar.-Pude notar que su cuerpo deseaba lo contrario.-Esto no está bien.

-Emmett.-bufé molesta.-Tu cuerpo dice otra cosa.- señalé su entrepierna, que estaba presionándome.

-Rose, por favor...no me tientes... No sabes lo difícil que es para mí.-Gruñó entre dientes.

-Mira un beso es inofensivo, así que no te enfades por esto. -Él ya no me veía, simplemente estaba acomodándose su entrepierna. Y no pude evitar darle una mirada descarada hacia esa zona.-Además te dije que estamos solos.

-Ya, por favor.-Dijo tomando su bebida.-Esto es...-El sonido y el vibrador de su móvil terminó de estropear sus nervios que ya estaban más que alterados.-¡Maldición!-Se quejó cuando todo el líquido del vaso cayó sobre sus joggers.

-¡Mierda!-dije sorprendida.-Déjame que te ayude.

Fui corriendo a la cocina a por un paño para ayudarlo. Cuando lo cogí traté de limpiarlo.

-Rose.-contuvo la respiración y ahí me di cuenta de donde estaba frotando. Pude notar su duro y palpitante miembro que con mi constante roce había despertado y comenzado a crecer justo frente a mis narices. Al instante sentí hervir mi cara de vergüenza. El pobre hombre también estaba aturdido. Me había tomado del cabello con suavidad, alejándome. Le costaba respirar.

-¡¿Pero que mierda?!-Escuché la voz de mi amiga acompañado del golpe seco sobre la alfombra. Era su celular.

Rápidamente me incorporé y Emmett arregló sus pantalones.

-Le le Leah.

-¿Qué me he perdido?-Preguntó anodada intercalando la mirada entre Emmett y yo.

Él por su parte, tomó su sudadera y su gorra tratando de esconder la obvia erección que ya era demasiado notoria en sus pantalones.

Y que decir de mi amiga se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada.

-No es lo que parece. Yo ya me iba. Adiós.-Salió rápidamente, dejándonos solas.

-¡Perra, ¿qué significa esto?!-Demandó mi amiga con una sonrisa pícara y ojos desorbitados.

-Yo...Yo.-estaba tartamudeando sin parar, tratando de pensar en que iba a decir.-Solo...Dios...¡Nos besamos! Y la bebida se cayó en sus pantalones y yo solo, trataba de ayudar, y no me di cuenta de donde estaba frotando lo juro.-dije finalmente tirándome rendida en el sofá.

-¿Se besaron? ¿Solo eso?-Preguntó incrédula.-Porque créeme, desde mi ángulo parecía que le estabas dando la mamada de su vida.-Se tiró una enorme carcajada antes de desparramarse a mi lado. Yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que ruborizarme.

-¿Qué cosas dices? Ya te expliqué lo que pasó. -Me llevé las manos a la cara.-Y ahora se ha ido y seguro se ha enojado conmigo.

-No está enojado, créeme.-sonrío.-Además... ¡¿acaso no viste o sentiste que su Emmettconda estaba a punto de salir de sus pantalones?!

-¡Oh Leah! ¡Cállate!-Me sentí caliente de solo recordarlo justo frente a mi cara.

-¿Qué?-se dió de hombros.-Solo resalto los atributos de semejante hombre y déjame decirte que ese hombre está para comérselo.-se lamió los labios y reí con ella.

-No te molestes Le, pero...¿habíamos quedado?-dije confundida, sino no le habría dicho nada a Emmett.

-No pero estaba aburrida. Sin embargo, me alegro de haber venido. Hiciste mi día.-Volvió a reír.-Es que hubieran visto sus caras.

-¿No podías al menos avisar que vendrías?-Pregunté molesta.

-Oye...-Contestó ofendida.-Pensaba que ésta también era mi casa.

Yo rodé los ojos ante su dramatismo. La verdad es que tenía razón entraba y salía cuando le daba la gana.

-O mejor, podrías haberle dicho a Sam que te distrajera.-refuté.

-De hecho vengo de su casa.-sonrío maliciosa.-He dormido con él.

-¿Seguro que habéis dormido?

-Hemos intercalado, ha sido mi cardio de hoy.-sonrío. No pude evitar reír, mi amiga era un caso.

-¿Nunca has pensado en estar con otros chicos?-le pregunté, mi amiga podía ser una descarada, pero estaba totalmente enamorada del moreno.

-No lo sé, tal vez como fantasía pero no en realidad.-sonrío.-¿Por qué?

-Uhhhhh ¿tan bueno es Sam en el sexo?-pregunté riendo.

Se dio de hombros.-Es el único con el que he estado... Y pues la verdad no me ha defraudado.-Sonrió pícara.-Y ¿tú? -Volvió a verme.-¿Estás pensando seriamente en liarte con el profesor, verdad?-Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-No voy a mentirte ,la verdad es que me lo he estado planteando y James.-suspiré algo triste.-no es como antes, no sé pero no es igual.

-Ouwnnn, cielo.-me abrazó.-Cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites ¿si?

-Lo sé.-sonreí. Siempre habíamos dicho que éramos hermanas separadas al nacer, aunque por razones obvias eso no era verdad, sonreí.

-Y...suéltalo vamos...¿Cómo besa? Tiene que ser increíble.

-Pues al principio vaciló pero luego no pudo resistirse y se dejó llevar un poco hasta que volvió en sí.-Suspiré.-Pese a eso, fue muy apasionado.

-Bueno... Eso solo significa algo...

Alcé una ceja.-¿Qué?

-Que yo tenía razón.-Dijo con aire de suficiencia.-Así que paga.-Extendió la mano con una brillante sonrisa que resaltaba en su rostro.

-¿Ahora?-dije poniendo mi mejor puchero.

-Llevo dándote mucha tregua, Hale...además... parece mentira que no me conozcas, te has puesto casi todo mi armario. Podrás volver a verlo,cielo.-sonrío

-Está bien.-dije triste. Y subí los escalones hasta mi habitación con mi morena y a veces mala amiga detrás.

-Eres una exagerada.-me instó.-Vamos...-con un solo movimiento saqué el vestido del armario y se lo entregué.

Leah estaba que no cabía de la emoción. Me lo arrebató y fue a ponérselo.

-¿Ves? Ni siquiera te queda.-Me quejé al ver que mi vestido le quedaba más corto de lo normal.

-¿Y eso qué problema es?-preguntó divertida mirándote al espejo.

-Sam se va a poner celoso.-canturreé divertida.

-Le va a encantar.-sonrío.- Y lo sabes.

-Sobretodo cuando se ponga de celoso porque todo el mundo te mire el culo.

-De culo ya vas tú sobrada.-dijo riendo y mirándome mal mientras apretaba mi trasero fuertemente con su mano.

-Oye.-Me quejé apartando su mano.-Pues tú de tetas estás igual de sobrada.

-Lo sé.-Sonrió satisfecha.-Aunque las tuyas no están mal.

-¿Cuáles?-volví a verme.-Si no tengo.

-Pues tienes 2 y son bonitas.-Me las agarró con sus manos.-Puedes andar sin sostén y no hay problema. En cambio, yo...

-Ya exploraste mi cuerpo lo suficiente, ¿no crees?-Ella rió y apartó sus manos. Leah tenía sus momentos.

-Me encanta, simplemente me encanta.-Dijo girándose una y otra vez.

Yo suspiré mientras me veía en el espejo.-Desearía ser más alta.

-Tu estatura no está mal. Al menos no eres un duendecillo como Alice o un hobbit como Charlie.-Comentó divertida.

-Ya, pero mírate tú. Me sacas al menos 10 centímetros.

Leah se encogió de hombros.-Mi papá fue jugador de baloncesto, ¿lo olvidas?

-No, no lo hago.-suspiré.

-Deja de sacarte defectos ¿quieres? Eres perfecta tal y como eres, y...por eso tienes loco al profesor Cullen.-alzó las cejas un par de veces.

-¿Quieres dejarlo ya?-bufé desparramándome en el sillón de mi vestidor.-Estás increíble.-dije dándome por vencida.

-Gracias,cielo.-dijo tomándose un selfie en el espejo. Seguro se lo mandaría a Sam. Se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla para tirarse junto a mí.

-Vas a arrugarlo.-La miré mal.

-Ya es mío.-sonrío con superioridad.

-Oye...¿Te importa que venga Sam un momento? Dice que me dejé algo en su casa y tiene que dármelo.

-No hay problema.-sonreí.-seguro te dejaste el sujetador allí otra vez.

-¿Tú crees?-dijo confusa.-Los guarda siempre en su cajón de los bóxers, no es eso.-reí con ella.

Un par de minutos más tarde, el moreno apareció por la puerta. Se le veía angustiado aunque su expresión cambió justo cuando vio a mi amiga con el vestido.

-Dios, Nena.-suspiró. Solo carraspeé después de que terminaron de besarse.

-Estoy aquí.-sonreí.

-Hey, ¿como estás rubia?-sonreí.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó mi amiga. Él sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo dio a mi amiga.

Eran las píldoras de Leah. Rodé los ojos mi amiga era tan olvidadiza a veces. Decí darles algo de espacio y fui a buscar a Oscar.

De repente mi teléfono sonó y fui a buscarlo, sonreí. Era un mensaje de Emmett.

"Rose, siento haberme ido así, espero que no estés enfadada."

Le respondí inmediatamente."No lo estoy. Yo también quiero disculparme por abusar de tu confianza" emoji culpable.

"Descuida. El torpe fui yo. Al ensuciarme los pantalones" emoji apenado.

"No, enserio. Yo tuve la culpa de todo. Siento si te incomodé, lo que hice no estuvo bien" dije apenada, tenía la sensación de "eso" que teníamos iba a terminar por esta conversación.

"En realidad...no estuvo tan mal" emoji sugerente.

¡¿Qué?! .Mío. ¿Estaba leyendo bien? Iba a responder pero me cayó otro mensaje.

"Pero por favor no lo hagas de nuevo. No es bueno para mi salud"

"Ok" respondí "Aunque tú no deberías reprimirte" carita feliz.

-Oscar, bebé ven aquí.-llamé a mi perrito que feliz vino corriendo hacia a mí.

Lo cargué y lo acaricié. Revisé el teléfono y tenía otro mensaje de Emmett"¿Leah es de fiar?"

"Totalmente" puse una carita molesta "Es mi mejor amiga, no dirá nada"

Con mi perrito en mis brazos bajé las escaleras, cuando vio a Sam saltó de mis brazos y corriendo fue a ladrarle. No pudimos evitar reír.

Sam se asustó pero luego se agachó y empezó a jugar con él.

Emmett escribió de nuevo"Ok, no te enfades... Solo me estaba asegurando"

-Vayaaaa, parece que me puedo ir tranquilo.-sonrío Sam mientras tomaba a mi amiga de la cintura.-Tenéis un buen protector, aquí.

-No lo sabes tú bien.-le dije divertida mientras alzaba a mi cachorrito.

-Te veo luego, muñeca.-Sam besó a su novia y me abrazó a mí antes de acariciar a mi cachorro y salir de mi apartamento.

-Emmett escribió.-Le conté a mi amiga una vez quedamos solas.

-¿Y qué dice el grandulón?-Preguntó interesada.

-Se ha disculpado, y me ha preguntado si eres de fiar.-eso pareció molestarla.-Pero.-continúe antes de que me cortara.-Le asegurado que sí.

-¿Y? ¿Para qué quiere saberlo? ¿Acaso quiere que sigáis con esto?-dijo sorprendida.

-Él dice que no... Pero yo sé que sí.-Sonreí satisfecha.-Mientras tanto supongo que seguiremos con las lecciones.

-¿Enserio no intentarás nada más?-dijo divertida.-Voy a quitarme el vestido. ¿me dejas un pijama o algo?-sonrió.

-¿Vas a quedarte?-rió.

-¿Tu que crees?-solo reí, claro que iba a hacerlo.

-Vayamos al grano.- dijo cuando se había sentado en la cama y Oscar jugaba con ella.-¿Que fantasías tienes con el profesor? Tal vez...¿Hacerlo encima del pupitre?

-Sería muy incómodo...En su escritorio estaría mejor.-Le seguí el juego a mi amiga.

-Eres descarada.-Rió

-Tú me lo has preguntado.-sonreí.

-¿Como crees que es?-preguntó, la miré obvia.-Quiero decir ya sé que es grande. Pero...tal vez ni te entra entera.

-¡Oh dios, Leah!-Me estremecí de solo imaginarlo.-No lo había pensado. Ya hasta miedo me dio.-Me asusté.

Leah estalló en una carcajada.-No seas una llorona. Si sabes que nuestra vagina es flexible ¿no?-Yo asentí.-Osea que puede adaptarse según sea el tamaño de lo que introduzcas ahí.

-¿Por qué sabes tanto?-reí.-Eso no lo hemos dado en biología.-Ella rió.-Cuando Sam y yo comenzamos a hablar sobre ello me informé, él ya lo había hecho ¿sabes? Y le había visto antes,

Así que me puse a investigar.-guiñó.

-Eres muy estudiosa cuando te conviene, ¿eh?

-Pues claro... Además he visto casos.

-¿Ah?

Ella se encogió de hombros.-Pues en la computadora... Un día-Continuó.-Mi hermano había tomado mi laptop porque la suya estaba descompuesta. Y pues vi el historial y... Fue ahí que me entere de un par cosas... Obviamente me deshice de mi laptop luego de echar un vistazo.

-Ay no... Acaso había...

-¡Si! Y por lo que vi chicas más bajas que tú no tienen ningún problema con tipos grandes.

-Leah... Has notado que no soy una actriz porno, ¿verdad?-Comenté irónica.-Seguramente si algo así pasa mi pobre vagina acabará destruida.

-Ya se que no eres actriz porno.-dijo rodando los ojos.-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Conclusión.-reí.- ¿A tu hermano le van las bajitas?-solo rió.

-Y las blancas como tú.-Rió.-Aunque en realidad, no lo sé, todas las chicas se ven bajitas a su lado.-sonrió.-En realidad seguro que lo busco por ti, tiene un tremendo crush contigo.

-Bueno gracias a esa información... La próxima vez pensaré dos veces ir a quedarme a dormir a tu casa.

Leah rió.-Eres una exagerada. Sabes cómo es...se moriría antes de decirte algo.

-Aún me sorprende que sea tan tímido con la hermana mayor que tiene.-ella rió.

-Es mi pequeño.-alzó las cejas. Y yo reí.

-Tienes demasiado instinto maternal, creo que Sam debería asustarse con eso.

-Naaaah.-Le restó importancia.-Solo lo uso con Seth.

-Lo que digas.

Emmett pov

-Hola Emmett. No sabía que volverías.

Estampé mis labios con los suyos, dándole a entender que no venía a charlar sino que tenía en mente otra cosa.

Por supuesto, ella no se negó. Quedó medio en shock pero me correspondió. Rápidamente nos conducimos a su habitación y no perdimos más el tiempo.

-¿Te has levantado juguetón?-dijo divertida mordiendo sus labios.

-Lauren...-me costó decir su nombre ya que, mierda, seguía pensando en Rosalie, en todo lo que me gustaría hacer con ella. Ella solo me miró y me alentó a continuar.-Lo siento, ni siquiera me he...

-Oh, es igual, lo necesitaba.-le restó importancia.-Además valía la pena repetir lo de anoche.

Sonreí y le dí un rápido beso en la mejilla. Era la ventaja de que ella fuese medio ninfómana. Tomé mi celular y revisé mis mensajes. No tenía minguno. Suspiré.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó curiosa.

-Nada... Es solo que no puedo quedarme.-Me levanté y comencé a vestirme.

-¡Oye!-Me tomó del brazo.-¿Ni siquiera vas a quedarte a comer o tomar algo?

-Lo siento, pero aún tengo trabajo.-Me excusé. La verdad era que no quería involucrarme mucho.

-Oh venga.-dijo divertida.-solo un ratito. Puedes irte cuando acabemos.-jugó con la sábana que la cubría. En realidad tenía pensado buscar a Rose para asegurarme que no estaba enfadada.

-¿Lo dejamos para otro día, sí?-Bese el dorso de su mano.

-Está bien.-Contestó y me despedí saliendo de ahí.

-Rose...contéstame.-traté de llamarla una tercera vez desde mi móvil.-Mierda.-Volví a decir cuando no contestaba.

-¿Emm?-respondió por fin.

-¿Hola? Yo... Yo me preguntaba ¿si estabas sola?

-¿Quieres venir?-

-No bueno si... La verdad no sé, pero si no tienes ningún inconveniente.-¿Que rayos me pasa? No debería de ponerme tan nervioso.

-Está bien. Te espero.

Antes de ir de nuevo a su casa, pasé a darme una ducha rápida y cambiarme de ropa. Llegué casi a las 5 al edificio. Y justo cuando iba a hacer el mismo ritual de siempre en la recepción, me di cuenta que Rose y Leah venían bajando del ascensor con su mascota. Cuando me vieron ambas se detuvieron y vi como la rubia le dijo algo a Leah, quien simplemente me saludó y siguió caminando con el cachorro, mientras que Rose se quedó ahí parada, esperando que me acercara y así lo hice.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías.-Fue lo primero que me dijo.

-¿Te dije que vendría no?-ella simplemente se dio de hombros.

-No se cuando creerte.-dijo.-Cambias mucho de opinión.-no pensé que lo haría pero dolió como la mierda escucharla decir eso.-¿Qué quieres?

-La verdad venia a ver si estabas enfadada.-dije ya en el ascensor.-Pero mejor no pregunto.

-Pues no lo estoy.-Contestó mientras se quitaba el gorro y arreglaba su cabello dorado.-Es solo que... Me confundes. Es como si quisieras y a la vez no estar conmigo.-Sus preciosos ojos azules me veían hacia arriba.

-Es complicado, Rose y lo sabes.-Llegamos a su piso y la seguí. Al entrar se deshizo del abrigo y pude ver que traía puesta una falda muy corta con un par de botas altas. Se veía muy linda.

-¿Y bien?-me hizo volver en sí.

-Rose yo...-ella me miró instándome a hablar.-¿No hay nadie?

-Solo estoy yo.-dijo molesta.

-A la mierda.-dije en alto, y me acerqué a ella para besarla.

-Emm.-dijo en cuanto pudo.-Dios...-sólo la alcé por el trasero y la apoyé en la mesa para no perder el equilibrio.

Y seguimos así hasta que nos hizo falta el aire.-Quería decirte...-Continué respirando con algo de dificultad.-Que disfrute el beso de la mañana.

Sus labios carnosos y entreabiertos estaban tentándome a darles otro beso de nuevo. Me veía un poco aturdida y ruborizada mientras sus brazos estaban enredados tras mi nuca.-Me alegra saber que no fui la única que lo hizo.-Comentó con una sonrisa de lado.-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?-Preguntó mientras sus ojos azules me veían expectantes.

-Pues porque...-suspiré.-Eres hermosa, Rose y no sé...solo tenía ganas de besarte de nuevo,después de haber sido un idiota.-No iba a decirle que sentía algo por ella y que no sabía lo que era.

-Pues...-acarició mi cara.-Yo también tenía ganas de besarte de nuevo.-sonrío y sonreí.

-Me gustaría intentar otras cosas contigo también.-Dije sin pensar con claridad mientras pasaba uno de mis dedos sobre su suave y bonito rostro.

-¿Cómo que?-Alzó una ceja mientras una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Pues...-deslicé una mano desde su mejilla derecha lentamente hasta su cintura, ella suspiró y sonrió. Ella deslizó su mano peligrosamente en mi pecho.

-Oye...me gustaría ver ese tatuaje que no querías enseñarme en la mañana...-sonrió.-Me muero de ganas, en realidad.

-¿Aquí?-Pregunté inseguro y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Si... O bueno si quieres... Podemos ir a mi habitación.

-Está bien.-Me rendí y la bajé de la mesa.

-Vamos.-ella tomó mi mano y ese pequeño roce ya hizo mi polla saltar. Antes de llegar a la puerta la alcé en brazos, ella rió. Entré con ella en brazos y con delicadeza la tumbé en la cama.

-Dios, Rose...-me acerqué y la besé antes de alejarme para quitarme la camiseta para mostrarle el tatuaje.

-Está increíble.-Susurró delineando mi tatuaje con uno de sus dedos. Cosa que también hizo palpitar mi polla de nuevo.-Y tú también estás increíble.-Se mordió el labio inferior recorriéndome con la mirada mientras se sentaba en el borde de su gran cama de sábanas moradas. Una de sus manos ahora se deslizó hacia mi vientre, llegando peligrosamente a mi entrepierna. Con los nudillos acarició mi erección sobre mis pantalones deportivos y cuando una de sus manos se deslizó dentro, tuve que detenerla sino quería correrme como un maldito adolescente. Sin embargo, Rose lucía anonadada y juraría ver algo de temor en su mirada.

Así que decidí cambiar de posición, me puse de rodillas y le quité las botas. Acaricié sus piernas en el proceso. No pude evitar meter mis manos bajo su mini falda, y jugar con su centro a través de sus bragas.

-Emmett.-suspiró, agarrando la sabana con ambas manos mientras mordía el labio.

-Déjalo ir, Nena...-continúe mientras ella se estremecía.-Eso es...

-Oh Dios. Quiero sentirte,Emm...-trató de rodearme con sus piernas, cosa que me pareció divertida verla tan desesperada.

-Tranquila, ahora mismo voy.-sonreí.

Me deshice de sus bragas e introduje uno de mis dedos. Gimió y se retorció cuando empecé a penetrarla con él. Su espalda se arqueó contra el colchón cuando introduje otro dedo. Era increíble lo apretada que estaba. Seguí metiendo y sacando ambos dedos hasta que se corrió con un grito. Decidí intentar introducir un tercero pero Rose era muy estrecha. Definitivamente no entraría por ahí si ella no se relajaba.

-Vamos nena, relájate.-Susurré antes de besarla. Eso es...-Seguí besándola mientras la follaba con dos dedos.-Vamos.-Pellizqué su clítoris y otra vez se corrió.-Se contrajo contra mis dedos.

-Eso es, pequeña.-Besé una vez más sus labios antes de levantar su falda y comenzar a follarla con mi boca. Si no podía penetrarla con mi polla, lo haría con mi lengua. Y así lo hice. Su pequeño cuerpo se había empezado a retorcer de placer y no podía estar más que complacido ante su reacción. Ella lo estaba disfrutando.

-Emm, Emmett.-gritó.-Dios, necesito.-supiró.-Te necesito.-dijo suspirando tratando de acercarme más a ella.

Volvió a correrse, ella estaba tratando de recobrar la respiración, y por primera vez en mi vida, estaba orgulloso de la reacción de la mujer de mi lado, no me sentía frustrado por haberme preocupado por su placer en vez de por el mío.

-Emmett.-me llamó.

-Dime,preciosa.

-Ven aquí.-sonrió, exhausta.

-Estas agotada.-sonreí.-Necesitas descansar.-ella negó y volvió a llamarme.

Me quité los zapatos y me desplomé a su lado. Sentía que iba a a explotar cualquier momento. Así que cuando ella se acomodó y se sentó a mi lado, ya no puse objeción alguna cuando introdujo una de sus manos dentro de mis pantalones.

Comenzó a desplazar su pequeña mano de arriba hacia abajo. Jugó con la pretina de mis pantalones y le facilite el trabajo, levantando mi cadera al adivinar sus intenciones. De un tirón liberó mi erección. Su reacción fue épica.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y un jadeo de sorpresa se escapó de sus labios a la vez que quitaba sus manos.

Me miró insegura antes de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, solo le sonreí para alentarla, estaba nerviosa. Era simplemente fascinante.

-Vamos.-Mi polla se movió y ella vaciló.-Tomé su mano.-No tengas miedo. Puedes tocar lo que quieras.

-Emm, yo...-La miré a los ojos, estaba insegura.

-No pasa nada, sino quieres hacerlo está bien. No quiero incomodarte y no.-sonreí.-No me lo debes por lo de antes, lo he hecho porque quería.

Así que decidí hacerlo por mi cuenta. Empecé a desplazar mi mano de abajo hacia arriba ante la mirada atenta de Rose.-Déjame.-Susurró agarrando mi mano.-Quiero hacerlo.-Susurró. Y con gusto dejé que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera.

-Eres hermosa.-le dije mientras acariciaba su pelo y ella estaba concentrada en su trabajo. Suspiré y sostuve su mano para ayudarla.-Eso es...-ella sonrió sonrojada, era adorable.

-Sabia que era grande pero...-Nunca había visto algo así.-Yo reí por su halago antes de besarla y llevar uno de mis dedos a su centro. Al hacerlo ella bajó el ritmo de lo que estaba haciendo y cerró las piernas.

-Si continúas con eso... No podré ayudarte.

-Está bien.-Sonreí y dejé que ella terminara su tarea.

Cuando por fin llegué al climax sonreí y la acerqué a mí.

-Emmett.-no la dejé continuar simplemente la besé por agradecimiento.

-¿Qué?-sonreí.-Solo quería comprobar lo que andabas diciendo sobre tus pechos.

Ella se sonrojó adorablemente mientras me pasaba un clínex para que me limpiara.

-¿Quieres verlos?-Preguntó insegura.

-Si.-Sonreí y la ayudé a desvestirse.

-Hermosa.-sonreí.-simplemente hermosa.-estaba idílicamente desnuda frente a mí. Decidí besarla y crear un delicioso camino desde sus labios a su ombligo.

Cuando empecé a jugar con sus pequeños pezones rosados escuché voces en el piso de abajo.

-Emmett.-dijo suspirando.

-Shhhhh, Nena. Escucha.-ella trató de recuperar la respiración.

-Oh, mierda.-dijo bajito.-Mierda, mierda mierda.- se levantó de la cama y comenzó a mirar su habitación.-Al vestidor.-Dijo incorporándose como un resorte y metiendo nuestra ropa bajo su cama.

Luego me tomó de la mano y me condujo hasta ahí.

Quedamos parados frente a uno de los enormes espejos que estaban dentro de su closet.

-¿Esto es un...7 minutos en el paraíso?-dije divertido.

-Oh Dios, Emm, calla.-dijo visiblemente sonrojada.

-Señorita Rosalie.-Carmen la estaba llamando y ella entró en pánico.

-Carmen.-Esa era la voz de Leah.-seguro que está duchándose.

-Gracias a Dios.-cogió un albornoz y rápidamente se colocó una toalla en la cabeza para hacer su papel.

-Quédate aquí y no hables.-Me ordenó antes de salir del armario dejándome solo.

Luego de un par de minutos regresó otra vez.

-¿Sabias lo sexy que estás con ese albornoz?-sonreí tirando de ella.

-¿Emmett?-dijo divertida.-¿Quién eres tú y donde está mi profesor cascarrabias?

-Sigo siendo el mismo.

-Pues me gustas más así.-Contestó deshaciéndose de su albornoz y quedando desnuda frente a mí. Se giró y vio nuestros cuerpos reflejados en el espejo.

-Pareces un gigante a mi lado.-Comentó mientras tomaba su teléfono con una mano. La verdad es que le sacaba al menos 30 centímetros de diferencia.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunté nervioso al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Nada.-Contestó mientras agarraba mi pene con su mano libre.

Había sacado una foto. Yo me preocupé.-¡Dame eso!-Me quejé.

-¿Por qué?-dijo divertida.-solo lo quiero de recuerdo.

-Rose...No estoy jugando.-dije molesto tratando de quitarle su teléfono.

-Pues hace un momento que si lo estabas haciendo.

-No bromees con esto, ¿Si?-Dije dándome por vencido.-Está bien, guardalo de recuerdo si quieres.

-Gracias.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero prométeme que no se lo enseñaras a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo que tu digas, profesor Cullen.

-Oye...-Comenté sintiéndome un poco incómodo por primera vez.-¿Te importaría devolverme mi ropa, por favor?-Me rasqué la nuca.

-¿De verdad quieres que te la devuelva?-sonrió malévolamente.-Podemos seguir jugando aquí...

-Rose...-suspiré mientras ella pasaba sus manos desde mi nuca a mi abdomen.

Agarré sus manos cuando iba en busca de mi entrepierna.-Ya no estamos solos... Es hora de que me vaya.

Ella lo dudó un poco.-Está bien. Tienes razón... No podemos arriesgarnos. Pero esto... ¿Continuará?-Preguntó un poco insegura, esperando mi respuesta.

Solo la besé para darle a entender que aunque me detuvieran... después de haberla probado no iba a soltarla aunque me obligaran. Ella me devolvió el beso con efusividad y sonreí.

-Rose...

-Está bien.-bufó y salió por mi ropa para dármela.

Me vestí mientras Rose me veía complacida. Me sentí algo cohibido.

-¿Qué?-Alcé una ceja.

-Eres todo un espectáculo, Cullen.-Dijo mientras se ponía el sostén y las bragas. -Dejame limpiarte el camino para que salgas.- se puso de nuevo su albornoz y arregló su cabello.

La seguí a la habitación.-Te mandaré un mensaje.-Me indicó antes de dejarme solo.

El mensaje no llegaba, pero ella tardaba mucho, suspiré, seguí esperando hasta que mi teléfono sonó. Salí por la puerta.

Gracias al cielo no me topé con nadie. Me subí al ascensor rápidamente.

Caminé tranquilamente por el vestíbulo y salí del edificio.

Al otro lado de la calle un auto se estacionó y vi que se bajó el novio de Rose. Traía un enorme ramo de flores y una caja pequeña en la otra mano. Seguramente era algo costoso. Bufé.

Seguí caminando y vi una limusina estacionarse en frente del edificio. De ella se bajó un tipo elegante, alto y rubio, lo reconocí inmediatamente era el hermano de Rose.

Tuve que apresurar el paso hacia la oscuridad antes de que cualquiera de los dos me viera.

Venía discutiendo por el teléfono y cuando vio al otro chico colgó y lo vio enojado. No pude escuchar que le dijo pero ambos entraron juntos al edificio.

 **Hellouuuuuu :) Bueno pues otro cap, bastante importante, de esta historia debo decir xD**

 **Tecupi: totalmente de acuerdo contigo xD ¿Qué te parece lo que han hecho estos dos?**

 **Nelita: La confianza sigue subiendo... xD**

 **Vecca: ¡Bienvenida! Nos encanta que te encante :) Esperamos que el suspenso se te haya pasado un poquito o...agrandado aún más. Pues lo de Jazz &Alice no lo sé, aunque supongo que ya se conocen, porque Alice es muy amiga de Rose, no tanto como Leah, que son como hermanas... pero sí, así que, creo que ya se conocen. **

**Y... sobre Emily, tampoco lo hemos pensado xD Tal vez y hacemos algo pero... Sam &Leah Forever 3 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Rose pov**

Eso estuvo muy cerca. Leah estaba muy inquieta quería que soltara mi lengua y le diera todos los detalles. Yo también moría por hacerlo y contarle mi experiencia pero con Carmen ahí no podía... Simplemente porque mi amiga era muy escandalosa y nada discreta.

-¿Enserio no vas a decirme nada?-repitió por octava vez mientras yo miraba mi IPhone. Solo le puse mala cara.

-Ahora, no.-dije haciéndola callar.

-Está bien.-puso un puchero. Pareció olvidar el tema por un instante.-Ven subamos a tu habitación.-Tomó mi mano y me arrastró a las escaleras. Y fue ahí que recordé el desorden que tenía en mi cama.

Me paré en seco.-No espérate.-Me solté de su agarre.

-Vamos que no se escuchará nada. Y te prometo que no seré escandalosa-Siguió insistiendo mientras seguía forcejeando conmigo en las escaleras.

-Jasper por favor.-ése era ¿James?-déjame hablar con ella.

-Sé breve y luego lárgate.- mi hermano era un pesado casi siempre.

-¿Rose? ¿Leah?-James nos vio antes.

-Enana, ve a vestirte por favor.-Jasper me vio con cara de fastidio.-Que tienes visitas.-Puso los ojos y fue a saludar a Carmen.

James se acercó a mi coqueto.-De saber que me estarías esperando así...-Pasó una de sus manos dentro de mi bata acariciando mi vientre desnudo.-Vengo más temprano.- Leah carraspeó haciéndose notar.

-Los dejaré solos.-se excusó.

-Mira. Traje algo para ti.-Señaló el arreglo floral que había dejado en la estancia. Era enorme y muy lindo.

-Oh gracias.-lo abracé.-Que lindo detalle.-Dejé un beso en su mejilla.

-Y eso no es todo.-Sacó algo de su chaqueta. Era una caja de terciopelo. Mis ojos se iluminaron. Me encantaba la joyería.

-Oh Dios.-sonreí y le miré.-¿Tiffany's?-el solo asintió.

-Vamos, Nena.-me dio una nalgada.-Ábrelo.

-Oh Dios mío.- tenia ante mi un increíble collar de diamantes, brillaban con luz propia.

-¿Te gusta?-me sonrió.

-Oh James...-sonreí.-Es increíble, gracias.

-No veía mejor manera de invertir mi primer sueldo.-dijo orgulloso.-Ahora date la vuelta, preciosa.-Ordenó y aparté de mi cabello para que me lo colocara.

-Oh... Me encanta, muchísimo.-Dije maravillada.-¡Muchas gracias James, está increíble!-Lo abracé de nuevo y nos besamos.

-Me alegro, nena.-Dijo pasando de nuevo sus manos sobre mi cuerpo mientras uníamos nuestros labios.

-¡Rosalie! Dije que te fueras a poner algo de ropa, enana.-Yo me separé de mi novio y fulminé a mi hermano con la mirada.

-Mi cuñado tiene razón, iremos a cenar.-James sonrió mientras me soltaba.

-¿Ahora?-pregunté confusa.-Leah iba a quedarse a cenar y yo...

-Hey, cielo.-me miró.-Seguro que no le importa, además...quiero que estrenes el collar.-me quedé pensando.

-Voy a hablar con ella... a ver qué le parece...

-Cielo, no es tu madre...

-No quiero que se moleste ¿está bien?

-Parecen un matrimonio.-Dijo mi hermano divertido. Terminé de subir los escalones.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya.-Leah me estaba recostada al otro lado de mi habitación.-Parece que le dieron muy buen uso al colchón.-Comentó ella con sonrisa pícara.

-No me juzgues y empieza a ayudarme.

-Déjalo que Carmen lo haga.-Se negó la morena.

La vi como si le había salido otra cabeza.-¿Estás loca? Ella es peor que el FBI. Saca rápido las conclusiones.

-Solo ayúdame y cállate.-quité la sábana rápidamente y la tiré por ahí.

-Vas a abandonarme para ir con James...-dijo molesta.-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Porque me quieres y además necesitas saber lo que ha pasado aquí.-Señalé de nuevo la cama.

-Aggggg.-dijo molesta levantándose al fin.-Sabes cual es mi punto débil... Está bien...¿Vas a salir a cenar entonces?

-Por supuesto. Así que ayúdame a escoger algo que me combine con esto.-Le enseñé mi hermoso collar.

A mi amiga se le iluminaron los ojos.-¿Y esto?

-James me lo regaló.-Sonreí mientras lo acariciaba con mis manos.

-Pues vaya premio la que te da por serle infiel.-Bufó cruzándose de brazos.

Solo la miré mal.-Técnicamente no le he sido infiel.-me defendí.-Además seguro que él y Vicky tienen algo y no me lo va a contar.-dije algo triste.

-Hey...no quería molestarte ¿está bien? Está increíble.-se acercó a verlo.-Pero...entonces ¿no os habéis acostado?

-Pues no.-Me di de hombros y empecé a buscar algún vestido bonito.

-Entonces... ¿qué hicieron?

-Nos dimos placer.

Ella levantó una ceja.-Eso es un si.

-No es sexo sino es penetración.- dije tajante.

-¿Tan segura estás?-Yo asentí, sacando uno de mis favoritos.-¿Este?

-No sé para que me preguntas si ese Versace es increíble.-dijo obvia.

Empecé a vestirme mientras Leah escogía unos zapatos para mí.-Esperaré ansiosa tu regreso para que me des detalles.-Sonrió mientras me ayudaba a vestirme.

-Pues ya está.-sonreí cuando acabé de maquillarme.

-¿Vas a estar con los dos a la vez?-me preguntó de repente Leah, y me sorprendió porque no había pensado sobre eso.

-James es mi novio... No puedo fallarle después de que ha gastado una fortuna en mí.-Pasé mis dedos sobre el collar.

-¿Y qué harás con el profesor Cullen?-Preguntó luego.

-No lo sé.-Me encogí de hombros.

-Pues deberías de pensártelo.-me aconsejó.

-Lo haré...más tarde.-le aseguré.

-¿Nunca has pensado que tal vez estás con James por vuestros padres?-dijo seria.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-pregunté algo molesta.

-Pues eso, ambos se conocen, se dedican a lo mismo y vosotros vais por el mismo camino.-dijo.

-No lo creo... Siempre me he sentido atraída hacia James y él hacia mí.-Me di de hombros.-No solo es por nuestros padres.

-Está bien. Olvida lo que dije.-Se rindió mi amiga.-Estás preciosa.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con mi novio y mi hermano.

-Luces hermosa, cielo.-Me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-No me esperen despierta.-Dije al despedirme.

Jasper contestó enojado.-Te quiero aquí antes de la medianoche. Tienes escuela mañana.

-Lo que digas papá.-dije molesta saliendo por la puerta, Leah rió y me hizo una seña de que teníamos una conversación pendiente, solo rodé los ojos.

-Te he echado de menos, Rose.-James susuró en mi oído cuando ya estábamos en el ascensor.

-¿Seguro?-alcé una ceja.

-Claro que si amor. ¿por qué lo dudas?-dijo quitándose la chaqueta para ponérmela sobre los hombros.-Hace frío.

-No lo sé...has estado taaaaan ocupado con la película que yo...no nos hemos visto tanto. Ni siquiera hemos hablado del musical del instituto.-bufé.

-Ya hablaremos de ello ¿si?-tomó mi mano.-Ahora sonríe. No queremos que nos molesten demasiado ¿no?

Salimos del edificio y un par de cámaras empezaron a sacar fotos. Ignoramos sus preguntas y nos metimos en el auto. Emprendimos camino.

-¿Adónde vamos, James?

-Es una sorpresa, nena.-volvió a besarme.

-¿Es...aquí?-dije maravillada, era mi restaurante favorito de todo Nueva York, hacía falta reservar con meses de antelación. Se encontraba justo en frente del Empire State Building y había unas vistas maravillosas desde la terraza. El asintió divertido.

-No voy a preguntar si te gusta porque sé que es así.

-Awwwww, ¡James! Esto es...te estás superando oye.-sonrió y bajo de la limusina para ayudarme a bajar mientras un montón de paparazzi impedían el camino.

-Vamos,amor.-sonrió, me acercó a él haciendo que los flashes aumentaran.

"Rosalie, ¿tienes algún proyecto esperándote?" Solo lo ignoré, ojalá pudiera decir que sí, pero no era el caso.

"James, según una entrevista de la productora parece ser que Vicky y tú tenéis mucho feeling, ¿todo se queda en la pantalla?" Me medió paralicé al escuchar eso, pero James contestó antes de que yo perdiera los estribos.

-Solo somos amigos. Rosalie es mi novia.

Yo toqué mi collar.-Sino mira, ese obsequio se lo hice ahora.-Señaló mi novio orgulloso de lucirse.-En estos momentos estamos teniendo una cita, queremos intimidad... Así que ya no molesten, por favor. Amigos, dejennos solos.

Sin más entramos al restaurante. Y pude volver a respirar paz y tranquilidad.

-Lamento lo de allá afuera.-Se excusó.-No quería que te alteraran.-Dijo mientras corría mi silla para que me sentara en nuestra mesa.

-Es igual.-le resté importancia.-Te creo y además, no van a irse.-Vi de reojo al gran ventanal donde se encontraban pegados con sus estúpidas cámaras.

-Mierda.-dijo enfadado, cuando fue a levantarse para ir a decirles algo más le tomé la mano y le hice sentarse de nuevo.

-Nos hemos criado así ¿no?-sonreí.-No importa en serio, quiero disfrutar de la noche contigo.-sonrió y beso mi mano.

-Qué habré hecho para merecerte.-Eso me dolió al recordar lo que había pasado con Emmett.

-Ser tú.-sonreí.-¿Ordenamos?

La cena estuvo bien, sin ningún inconveniente, cuando estábamos esperando el postre recibí una llamada de mi madre.

-Discúlpame.-me levanté y fui a contestar.-¿Mamá?

-Hola cariño, ¿dónde andas?

-Estoy cenando mamá, con James.

-Quiero que regreses temprano. Mañana tienes clases, no quiero que faltes. Recuerda lo que hablamos.

-Si mamá. Lo sé y no te preocupes además se lo prometí a Jasper.-Rodé los ojos.

-Por cierto cielo, me encanta el collar.-dijo divertida antes de colgar.

-¡Mamá!-bufé molesta al ver que ya había colgado.

Volví a la mesa, James me observaba divertido.

-¿Qué quería mi maravillosa suegra?

-No le hagas la pelota que no está aquí.-reí.-Me llamó para preguntarme donde estaba cuando era obvio que ya lo sabía.-El rió y me invitó al postre. Estaba delicioso.

Cuando terminamos, James insistió en pagar y volvimos a la limusina.

-¿Ya vas a llevarme a casa?

-No.-sonrió.-Aún nos queda una parada más

Una vez más nos subimos a la limu. Y reconocí el lugar.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí?-Alcé una ceja.

-Quería que estuviéramos completamente solos.

-¿Y por eso decidiste traerme a uno de los hoteles de mi padre?-Me crucé de brazos.

-Nena...-Suspiró James.-En primer lugar no se me ocurrió un mejor lugar y en segundo ya tengo una habitación aquí.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes una habitación aquí?-Me crucé de brazos.

-En realidad es la de mi padre.-Respondió apenado.-Vamos, la situación lo ameritaba.

-James...-dije algo incómoda.-No es que no lo agradezca...pero...no sé es incómodo. Estaremos en la habitación de tu padre, que, no nos engañemos a saber que habrá hecho allí y además en el hotel de mi padre.

-Rose.-dijo divertido.-¿No crees que estás exagerando? Tu padre casi nunca está aquí y sobre lo del mío...las sábanas se cambian todos los días, Nena.-se acercó a mí y beso mi cuello.-Por favor, solo...no quiero que nada ni nadie nos interrumpa...¿si?

-Está bien.-me giré y lo besé.

-George, aparca y espéranos.-le tiró un par de billetes al chofer y me sacó de allí.

Al entrar el empleado me reconoció y me saludó.-Buenas noches, señorita Hale. Que agradable sorpresa tenerla por acá.

-Buenas noches...-Saludé con una sonrisa incómoda. Lo mismo pasó en la recepción.

-¿Ves? La mayoría de los empleados me conoce.-Me quejé una vez llegamos al ascensor.-Es incómodo.

-¿Te incomoda que te vean conmigo?-Preguntó James un poco herido.

-No cielo, no.-Pasé una mano sobre su cara.

-Es solo que las razones por las que estamos aquí a estas horas de la noche... Son más que obvias.-Suspiré.

-¿Y eso te molesta?-Frunció el ceño.

-No...-suspiré.-Es por mi padre...sabes como es...-dije algo incómoda jugando con mis manos.-No quiero que nos corte la noche...

-No va a hacerlo.-sonrió dándole al botón del ascensor.-¿Qué tendrán los ascensores que me ponen tanto?-me besó y me alzó del trasero y no pude evitar reír de lo impaciente que era mi novio.

-James.-suspiré, conocía mis puntos débiles demasiado bien.-Ni...siquiera, hemos llegado a la habitación.

Salimos del ascensor, James seguía sosteniéndome mientras yo me agarraba a su cuello.

-¡Señorita Hale!-apareció otro de los empleados de mi padre.

-¡Dios!-me sorprendí, James me bajo de sus brazos y yo me acerqué al empleado, nunca había utilizado mis influencias para esto, bueno, tal vez alguna vez, pero no me gustaba hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres?-dije molesta, el me miró sorprendido.-Por tu silencio, mi padre no puede saberlo.

-Señorita Hale, yo, yo no... por favor no diré nada. Se lo juro.

-Está bien, vete.-me quedé paralizada.

-Dios...he sido una perra total...-miré a James.

¡Oh, vamos!-Me tomó de la cintura.-Se lo merecía por mirón.

-Como sea, entremos antes de que alguien más nos vea.-Tomé su mano y abrió la puerta de la suit.

-Dios Nena...¿Te he dicho ya que eres hermosa?-dijo antes de besarme.-sonreí, era el mejor alagándome.

-¿Quieres jugar?-sonreí. Pasando mi mano por sobre mi vestido, lentamente, viendo que había nata y sirope de chocolate con fresas en la mesa central de la suit.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-Yo señalé la mesa. Sus ojos oscurecieron de deseo.-¡Perfecto!-Entendió mi idea.-Esta noche serás mi postre.-Comentó con una sonrisa antes de girarme y comenzar a bajarme el vestido y dejar besos por mis hombros y mi espalda.

-James...-suspiré. Él untó una fresa en el sirope y me lo dio a la boca, para después besarme, gemí. La sensación del chocolate, las fresas y sus labios era indescriptible.

Siguió besándome mientras se deshacía de mi ropa y yo de la suya, hasta terminar tumbados en la cama.

Cuando ya estaba completamente desnuda, James cogió el sirope e hizo un camino de chocolate desde mis senos hasta mi vientre, que luego empezó a recorrer con su boca y con su lengua.

-Sabes deliciosa.-Susurraba James mientras lamía y mordisqueaba mi cuerpo que temblaba por sus caricias. Una vez que James había llegado finalmente a mi centro, no pude evitar pensar en Emmett. Cuando lo tuve entre mis piernas, su firme agarre en mis muslos y su barba corta que me hacía cosquillas al sentirla sobre mi sensible piel. Me sentí culpable y cerré las piernas.

-Oye nena, ¿qué pasa? ¿qué tienes?-Se quejó aturdido James.-¿No lo estás disfrutando? Porque yo si.-Volvió a abrir mis piernas.

-James.-Lo llamé y él levantó la cabeza confundido.

-Rose...¿Qué pasa?-estaba molesto.

-Nada, quiero que sigas, lo estoy disfrutando pero...no sé qué hora es y tengo que llegar antes de medianoche.-dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

-No es eso y lo sabes Rosalie.-mierda. Siempre me llamaba "Rosalie" cuando se enfadaba.

-Sí lo es, si quiero tener algún futuro como actriz tengo que llegar antes de esa hora, James.-me quejé.

-Nos da tiempo de sobra, amor.-me guiñó.-He calculado el tiempo,soy un buen novio, a diferencia de lo que piensas, estás rara.

-No estoy rara.-Me senté. -Ven. -Lo llamé para que se acomodara a mi lado. Él me vio confundido pero me hizo caso. Hice que se tumbara y me coloqué sobre él. Terminé de bajar sus boxers y acaricié su erección. No pude evitar compararlo con Emmett.

-Si tenías ganas de llevar el control me lo hubieras dicho,preciosa.-me besó. Y conseguí dejar de pensar en Emmett, o en su EmmettConda como Leah lo había bautizado. Dios...cómo sería sentir eso dentro de mí.

-¿Rose?-me llamó James,solo le miré confundida.-Tu teléfono.

-No me interesa hablar con nadie que no esté aquí.-y me concentré en él, ya que me sentía terriblemente mal.

-Oh nena, si.-James estaba pasándola muy bien, así que continué haciéndoselo oral.-Oh Rose, si. Así.-Había tomado mi cabello con sus manos intentando marcar el ritmo de lo que yo estaba haciendo abajo. Y sin previo aviso James se corrió en mi boca con un gruñido, haciendo que me atragantara un poco con su maldito semen.

-¡James!-Me quejé intentando recuperarme.-¿Por qué no me avisaste?

El me vio con una sonrisa satisfecho.-Porque acabo de cumplir una de mis fantasías.

Yo me limpié y lo vi mal.

-¡Vamos! Cambia esa cara Rose. Aún no hemos terminado.-Me tumbó en la cama quedando yo con el trasero hacia arriba mientras él se colocaba sobre mí, aprisionando mis muñecas con una de sus manos.

-¿James?-lo llamé preocupada.-¿Qué haces?

-Quiero probar algo nuevo.-Me estremecí al sentir que recorría mi trasero con su mano libre y frotaba su miembro ahí.

-No James, por ahí no.

-Shhh.-Susurró en mi oído.-Relájate.-Dijo antes de morder mi cuello y empezar a embestirme con fuerza.

-Oh James.-Gemí agradeciendo que no lo había hecho en otro orificio pero recordé que no se había puesto condón.-¡James! ¡James!-Lo llamé de nuevo haciendo que él incrementara el ritmo de sus embestidas.

-Ahora no nena.-Gruñó mientras seguía entrando y saliendo con fuerza de mí.

-¡Ah!-gemí, ya no pudiendo evitar el placer que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo.-¡James! No puedo...ya estoy.-Agarré la sábana.

-Dios Nena eso es...-siguó embistiéndome con fuerza. Hasta que se corrió en mi interior y se desplomó sobre mí. Soltando finalmente mis muñecas.

-¡James!-Intenté separarme como pude de él enfadada.-¿Qué demonios has hecho?-

Él se hizo a un lado mientras recuperaba la respiración. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su estúpido rostro.-¿Que quieres decir?

-Eres un idiota. -me levanté de la cama enojada.

-Hey nena, ¿que ocurre?

-¡No te habías puesto condón!-dije molesta.

-¿Y?-dijo.-Tomas la píldora, que más da.

-No da igual James,sí tomo la píldora, pero eso no significa que no pueda quedarme embarazada.

-Eres una exagerada, Rose.-Dijo poniéndose también de pie.- Además soy tu novio tengo derecho a correrme en ti ¡no siempre en una maldita goma!-Me gritó.-¡Eres mi novia, carajo!

No pude evitarlo y lágrimas se salieron de mis ojos. James me había gritado, nunca nadie lo había hecho.

-Yo, oh nena. Lo siento. No quería hacerte sentir mal.-Me agarró del brazo.-No llores por favor.

-Suéltame.-Me alejé de su agarre y me metí al baño.

Me encerré en el baño y me quedé allí llorando.

-Rose...-seguía tratando de entrar en el baño.-Ábreme cielo, lo siento. Enserio.

-¡Déjame! ¿Cómo se te ocurre gritarme? ¡No quiero jodernos la vida y tú solo piensas en lo que tú quieres!

-Rose...por favor... ábreme.-le sentí apoyarse contra la puerta.

Me lo pensé un momento y abrí la puerta con cuidado, sin hablar. James me abrazó y besó mi cabello.

-Nena, lo siento ¿si?-alzó mi cara con sus manos.

-Está bien.-Me rendí ante sus ojos azules que me veían con arrepentimiento.-Volvió a abrazarme y me besó. Fue tierno al principio y cada vez se hizo más apasionado. Sentí como su entrepierna presionó mi vientre. James sonrió y volvió a levantarme del trasero haciendo que enredara mis piernas en su cintura.

-¿Vas a llevarme a casa antes de las 12?-le pregunté mientras seguía besándole.

-Te lo juro.-me sonrió para seguir besándome.

 **Emm pov**

Era lunes de nuevo, y había llegado la hora de clases que impartía al curso donde estaba Rose. Saludé y pude ver que mi rubia favorita se había ido hasta el final con su amiga. ¿Por que haría eso? En fin, le resté importancia y comencé a dar la clase.

Rose estaba nerviosa, estaba atendiendo, lo cual era bueno, pero cada vez que mi mirada se conectaba con la suya, ella simplemente la apartaba.

Más tarde, comenzamos a corregir los ejercicios y como siempre, Ángela, salió a la pizarra.

-Señorita Hale.-La llamé antes de que saliera por la puerta.-Espere aquí un momento.- le dijo algo a Leah y esta salió después de asentir.

-¿Qué sucede Rose? ¿Por que me estás evitando?-Le pregunté una vez quedamos solos.

-¿Yo? ¿Evitándote?-Se hizo la desentendida.-No se de que hablas.-Respondió con aire distraído.

-¿Acaso estás incómoda luego de...?-Tomé su pequeña mano con delicadeza y ella se sobresaltó al contacto, apartándola inmediatamente.-¿Ocurre algo?-Pregunté preocupado y me di cuenta de las marcas que tenía en ambas muñecas.-¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Ahh.-Al parecer ni ella lo había notado.-Emmett creo que es mejor que me vaya o llegaré tarde a la siguiente clase.-Se excusó.

-Está bien.-Me rendí.-Pero aún debemos hablar.

-Ok.-ella salió de la clase rápidamente. Yo la seguí con la mirada para ver como se encontraba con el idiota de su novio y se comían a besos, seguro que él le había hecho esas marcas en las muñecas, y el hecho de imaginármela con otro hombre me enfermaba. Tanto que no me había dado cuenta que había apretado tanto la mano que había aplastado las tizas.

Suspiré. Me hubiera gustado que se cruzara en mi vida bajo otras circunstancias. O al menos de tener la libertad de estar juntos como ella lo hacía con su novio. Deseé ser al menos unos 10 años más joven y no doblarle la edad. ¿Por qué no podía ella tener 18? Las cosas serían más fáciles...

-¿En qué piensas amigo?-Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres?-Siseé.

-Sólo pasaba a saludarte... Sé que es tu hora libre también. Pensé que podíamos charlar un poco.-Se dio de hombros.-Además has actuado extraño últimamente.

-¿Yo? ¿Extraño? Que va.-le resté importancia. Solo estaba empezando a sentir cosas fuertes por una adolescente de apenas casi 17 años a la que le doblaba la edad.

-Pues a ti te pasa algo...y por lo que veo no me lo quieres contar...-dijo divertido.-¿Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras no?

-Está bien.-Suspiré.-Voy a mudarme pronto.-De hecho ya había empezado a buscar un apartamento.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-Te lo estoy diciendo ahora.-Comenté divertido.

-Y ¿dónde?

-No te preocupes, seguiremos siendo vecinos o bueno casi.

-¿En serio? ¿donde vas a mudarte?-dijo sorprendido.

-Pues en realidad he visto que en tu mismo edificio se alquila uno que tiene opción a compra.

-Wow...no voy a poder deshacerme de ti ¿no?-dijo riendo

-No tan fácilmente, hermano.

-Siempre es bueno tenerte cerca.

-Si, ahora pienso cerrar el trato. Espero q no sea demasiado tarde... Con lo que cuesta encontrar apartamento en la ciudad.-Dije irónico.

-Ni que lo digas.-Me dio la razón.

-Y...¿Por qué quieres irte? Quiero decir es obvio que quieras tener tu espacio con tus 30 y tantos pero...si tanto Bella como yo hemos hecho algo para hacerte sentir incómodo...

-En primer lugar no me hagas sentir más viejo... ¡Apenas tengo 32!-Protesté.- Y respecto a lo otro... ¡No que va!-dije.-Para nada Ed, es solo que obviamente queréis vuestro espacio como pareja y es normal...yo soy un estorbo ahí.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa la edad?-Preguntó curioso.-Creí que sólo las chicas se preocupaban por esos temas.-lo vi mal.-Y pues, nunca has sido un estorbo, amigo.

-Yo nunca soy un estorbo.-dije divertido.-Y lo de la edad...no sé, solo no me hagas sentir más viejo.

-Está bien, bro.-reí.-¿Hay una chica joven que te haga preocuparte por eso?-dijo alzando las cejas.

En ese instante se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.-Adelante.

-Profesor Cullen oh.-Mi rubio dolor de cabeza había aparecido por la puerta.-Lo siento, no sabía que estaba ocupado.

-No descuida, adelante puedes pasar.

-Profesor Masen.-Saludó a Edward y él asintió aunque intercaló la mirada entre nosotros y entrecerró los ojos.

-Señorita Hale, tenemos que continuar con los ensayos.-le recordó amablemente aunque yo fruncí el ceño, no quería que pasara tanto tiempo con el idiota de James...

-De hecho, anoche hablé con James.-sonrió.-Y accedió a quedarse hoy en el tarde.

-Perfecto.-dijo mi amigo saliendo por la puerta.

-¿Él te hizo esto?-Volví a tomarle las muñecas.

-Si, pero oye.-Se soltó de mi agarre.-No he venido hasta aquí por eso.-Me vio mal.-Dijiste que teníamos que hablar, asi que habla.-Se sentó y yo hice lo mismo. Quedando frente a ella.

-Te dije que quería que siguiéramos con lo que sea que tenemos.-solo asintió.-Pero al día siguiente me ignoras cuando ayer tenías otras ideas en mente.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?-Me preguntó con la mirada perdida.

-No lo sé... Que aclares tu mente que pienses bien lo que en realidad quieres...-Hice una pausa.-Si quieres seguir con tu novio.-Dije entre dientes.-O si quieres continuar con esto.-Nos señalé.-O si quieres con los dos.-Me crucé de brazos esperando su respuesta.

-¡Espera!-dijo sorprendida.-¿Me estás dando la opción de estar con los dos? ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué clase de persona, crees que soy?-Gritó indignada.-Eso no estaría bien.

-Mira yo no tengo ningún problema.

-¿En serio... No te molestaría?

-Bueno... Sé que no puedo tenerte solo para mí... Quiero decir, no podemos darnos la libertad de que nos vean juntos... Sin embargo, he pensado que la única oportunidad que tengo contigo es esa. Hasta que cumplas 18 al menos.

-Aún faltan como 2 años para eso...-Dijo ella preocupada.-En serio que no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, Emmett.-Ella seguía sorprendida.

-¿Quieres que sigamos entonces?-pregunté. Ella se quedó pensativa durante demasiado tiempo debo decir.

-Tengo qué pensármelo, no lo sé.

-¿Qué sientes por mi Rosalie?-pregunté impaciente.

-No lo sé, ¿deseo? Tal vez...no lo sé, necesito pensarlo.

Fue a salir por la puerta pero de eso, se acercó a mí y me besó, no supe que hacer más que responderla. No pude resistir y la alcé un poco del trasero, quedando ella sobre mi escritorio. Aunque no duro mucho porque no podíamos alargarlo más, podría entrar cualquiera.

-Cielos...-Dijo ella recuperando el aliento mientras pasaba sus manos sobre mi pecho. Un ligero rubor se dibujó en sus mejillas. La acaricié.

-Tengo que ir a ensayar.-Dijo volviendo en sí mientras se bajaba de la mesa.

Yo suspiré pesadamente.-Está bien. Pero piénsalo, ¿si?

 **Rose Pvo**

-¿Se te olvida algo?-me preguntó Carmen por cuarta vez.

-Carmen...-me quejé.-Solo me voy a casa de Leah, no a un campamento.-reí.

-Lo sé.-dijo con un suspiro.-Solo que te echo de menos cuando te vas.

Volví a reír, quería mucho a Carmen ella siempre había estado cuando mi mamá trabajaba y ambas se lo agradecíamos mucho.

-Roooooose.-Leah me llamó desde abajo.

-No me eches mucho de menos ¿si?-le sonreí a Carmen tras abrazarla y me fui en busca de mi amiga para irnos a su casa.

Ya de camino a su casa iba distraída viendo por la ventana.

-Y ¿bien?-Mi amiga interrumpió mis divagaciones.- Esta vez ¿Para que te quería el profesor Cullen?-Levantó una ceja esperando mi respuesta.

-Me preguntó si quería continuar con James o con él o con ambos. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Estás bromeando verdad?

-Nope. Eso fue lo que me ofreció. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-O lo has enganchado bien o...tiene un problema.-dijo riendo.-Y...¿Que vas a hacer?

-¿me ves con cara de saber que hacer? ¡Me dijo que hasta que cumpla 18 no vamos a poder estar juntos así que podía seguir con ambos, que él no se oponía!

-Wow.-Mi amiga se quedó muda y ella nunca se quedaba muda. Luego de un largo rato preguntó: ¿Y James? ¿Qué harás con él?

-Es mi novio aunque sea un idiota a veces-respondí.

-Y ¿ahora que te hizo?-Inquirió.

-Pues...el día que salimos a cenar... acabamos en el hotel de mi papá en la habitación de William.-seguí hablando antes de que me cortara.-Eso no es todo.-suspiré algo avergonzada.-Fue muy malo conmigo.

-¿Que te hizo ese animal?

-Pues me folló sin condón, cuando obviamente yo no estaba de acuerdo, además se corrió dentro de mí. ¡Sin protección, sin nada! Solo espero no haber quedado embarazada.

-Dios, Rose...-dijo molesta.-¿En serio? ¿Cómo narices le dejaste hacerlo?

-¡Me pillo por sorpresa! ¡Me creía que no iba a utilizar la entrada habitual! Y de repente cuando me di cuenta no llevaba puesto condón.-bufé molesta.-Además cuando me enfadé me gritó y me dijo que tenía derecho a correrse en mí.

-Es un imbécil. Si Sam, no lo usa, sin consultármelo... Seguramente no vuelve a tocarme en un largo rato.

-Pero... ¿tú le has dejado hacerlo sin condón alguna vez?-dije sorprendida.

-Si.-Se encogió de hombros.-Pero es consensuado.

-¿Y no tienes miedo de quedarte embarazada?

-Pues no se corre dentro cuando lo hacemos así.-Sonrió.

-¿Entonces?-Pregunté y ella me vio obvia.

-¿Acaso James nunca se ha corrido en tu boca?-Preguntó

-Bueno...-Pensé en lo de la última vez.

-¿Ves? No es nada del otro mundo.-Sonrió.-¡Listo! Llegamos.

-Mamaaaaaa, Papaaaaaaa.-Gritó al entrar dejando que el chofer cargara con nuestras cosas.

-¡En el Estudio, cielo!-escuchamos a Sue desde allí, así que fuimos a verla.

Estaba trabajando en un nuevo artículo sobre las tendencias otoño-invierno.

-¿Eso va a llevarse?-pregunté divertida, al recordar un outfit parecido que mi madre llevó en una gala de premios hace un par de años.

-Todo vuelve cariño.-sonrió y me abrazó.-¿Como va todo? ¿Y tú mamà?

-Pues bien. Ella se fue a rodar su nueva película con William.

-¿El padre de James?

-Si. Se encuentran en New Orleans.

-¿Dónde está papi?

-Salió con tu hermano.-Seguramente no tardaran en venir.

-¿Qué vamos a cenar?-preguntó mi amiga.

-¿Va a venir Sam?-preguntó divertida la madre de mi amiga.

-¿Por qué?-Mi amiga frunció el ceño.

-Porque solo lo preguntas cuando viene él cielo.-reímos, era cierto, mi amiga normalmente no tenía problema con su dieta de futura súper modelo mundial. Pero cuando Sam iba a su casa siempre preguntaba para ajustarlo.

-Pues no, pero si quieres lo invito.-sonrió.

-Hija... Ya lo viste en la escuela... ¿Acaso no es suficiente?-Apareció Harry por la puerta.

-Está bien, papá.-Leah fue a abrazarlo.-No insistiré.-Pero Rosalie se quedará con nosotros.

-No tengo ningún problema con ella y lo sabes.-Harry vino a abrazarme.-Sabes que esta es tu casa también.-me guiñó.-Solo tengo problema con mi yerno.-puso una mirada asesina que nos hizo reír.

-En realidad tu papá adora a Sam.-guiñó Sue.-Pero...su orgullo de papá oso no le deja.

-Me conoces demasiado bien,hermosa.-Harry se acercó a abrazarla, era increíble como seguían amándose a pesar de los años.

Cuando íbamos a salir por la puerta, el hermano de Leah apareció por la puerta.

-Mamá no había lo que me pediste así que...-se quedó callado.-Oh! Hola Rosalie.-sonreí. Y Leah se rió.-Tu hermana favorita también está en la sala, Don Juan.

-Hola Seth.-Lo saludé de vuelta con una sonrisa.-¿Cómo estás?

-B... Bien.-Aclaró su garganta.-¿Vas a quedarte?

-Sí, así es.-Se me quedó viendo fijamente.

-Hijo, ¿a qué hora regresarás?-Intervino su madre.

-Ah eso. La verdad no se si iré o no.

-Claro, ahora que Rosalie está en casa.-Dijo su hermana divertida.-Preferirás quedarte husmeando por acá.-Leah era mala con su hermano.

-Eso no es cierto. No he terminado mi tarea.-Se justificó el pobre.

-Si, como no.-Contestó burlona.

-Hija, cielo. No molestes a tu hermano.-Advirtió Sue.

-¡Solo estoy mostrando la verdad!-dijo exagerada.-Me quiere robar a mi amiga mamiiiiii.

-No sé cómo Sam te soporta.-dijo Seth molesto y mi amiga le devolvió la mirada.

-Pues pregúntaselo.-dijo convencida.

-No gracias, quiero mantener la mente limpia.

-Leah...-llamó Harry enfadado.

-¿Qué papi? No le hagas caso, ¿no ves que solo quiere molestar?

Yo me estaba aguantando la risa, si Harry supiera lo experimentada que iba su hija...

Al final el pobre Seth terminó saliendo con sus amigos. Y después de la cena subí a la habitación de Leah y empezamos a ver una película.

Habíamos puesto "50 sombras"

-¿Harías una película así?-preguntó Leah, mientras comentábamos el papel de Dakota Jonhson como Anastasia.

-En primer lugar mi madre me prohibiría hacerlo.

-¿En serio?-asentí.-¿Por qué?

-No creo que le encante verme de sumisa, Leah. Además, no es un papel genial. Es básico y tonto.

-Sabes que no sé de eso, Rose...¿en que te basas para decir que es 'básico y tonto'? No tiene nada que ver con los desnudos, parece más cine francés, demasiado explícito todo.-dijo bebiendo de su botella de agua.

-¡Por favor!-Me quejé.-No campares el cine francés o europeo con esto.-Señalé la pantalla.-Pésimo guión, malos actores, dirección lenta...-Suspiré.-En serio... Si buscas cine explícito, yo puedo recomendarte mejores películas.

-No me hace falta el cine explícito. Pero gracias.-guiñó.- ¿Me explicas entonces su éxito? Va a hacerse la saga entera.-dijo como algo obvio.-A mí no es que me disguste.-se dio de hombros.

-Está de moda... Eso es todo. La gente no está acostumbrada a este tipo de películas y no importa si es mediocre. Pero es algo "diferente" a lo habitual.

-¿Me estás llamando mediocre?-dijo indignada.-Además, estoy segura que una de las razones por las que tú Mama no querría que lo hicieras es por el poco vestuario que tiene la película.-sonrió alzando las cejas.

-No estoy diciéndote mediocre.-Rodé los ojos.-Solo digo que el filme lo es.-Hice una pausa.-Además, no creo que me sienta cómoda así. ¿Y tú?

-No lo sé.-admitió.-Pero en el mundo de la moda, si no me siento a gusto como vine al mundo ya puedo despedirme.-sonrió.

Yo reí.-Te imaginas, en el futuro tú haciendo topless para campañas y yo para películas. Recordaremos como algo absurdo nuestro miedo a mostrar todo para el público.-Ella rió conmigo.

-Totalmente.-me miró sonriendo y fruncí el ceño divertida.

-¿Crees que cuando crezcamos y nuestras carreras lo hagan también...seguiremos siendo amigas?-dijo algo preocupada.

-No seas ridícula, Leah.-Agarré su mano.-Eres como mi hermana.-Sonreí.

-Te quiero, Rosalie.-Me abrazó.-No me abandones nunca.

-No voy a hacerlo, tontita.-sonreí.-Eres con la única que me entiendo en esta odisea de vida que tenemos. ¿A que ha venido eso?-pregunté por su repentino ataque de sensibilidad.

-No sé...solo anduve pensando.

-Leah...-insistí.

-Si tuviera que irme a Europa por un par de meses...¿Tendrías otra mejor amiga?

-¿Te vas?-Pregunté incrédula.-¿Cuándo?-Eso explicaba porque se me había pegado tanto estos últimos días.-¿Sam lo sabe?

-En una semana.-dijo de repente, sonriendo apenada.-Y sí, si lo sabe, de hecho quiere venirse conmigo.

-Te echaré mucho de menos.-La abracé de nuevo

-Aun no me has respondido.-puso un puchero.-Y...ni siquiera me has preguntado por qué me voy. ¿Que pasa sino vuelvo?-dijo histérica.

-¡Perdón! Pero es que me has dejado en shock. Cuéntame por favor. Dame detalles.-Dije acomodándome en la cama.

-Pues...hace un par de semanas, IMG contacto conmigo y fui a la oficina de Nueva York, a hacer un casting con polaroids etc...y me dijeron que si quería una buena carrera tenía que empezar en Europa, específicamente en París, así que tengo que ir a allí a hacer más papeleo, además de pasarme el día de casting en casting, por eso me da cosa que Sam venga, lo voy a tener abandonado, aunque en realidad creo que necesitaré que esté...tengo mucho miedo...-me confesó.

-Oh amiga.-La abracé.-Es tu tiempo de brillar. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y del enorme paso que estás dando.

-Deberías de venir conmigo.-Puso un puchero.-Así no me reemplazarías.

-Tonterías. Nunca te reemplazarías.-La abracé de nuevo.-Y cielo, sabes que me encantaría ir pero...-Suspiré.-Tengo que levantar mis notas. Voy pésimo en algunas materias, no puedo darme el lujo de dejar todo tirado.

-Tienes razón, pero prométeme que hablaremos por FaceTime todos los días, y que tienes que mantenerme al día de lo que pase con el profesor Cullen y sus propuestas indecentes.-reímos juntas.

-Prometido.

-¿Crees que debería decirle a Sam que viniera?-preguntó.

-Si él se ha ofrecido para acompañarte... No veo el problema.-Me di de hombros.

-Tienes razón... Hablaré con él.-Dijo pensativa.

-Si, oye... Bajaré por más galletas, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-Hmm si. Más jugo de zanahorias.

-Está bien.-Ya regreso.

Bajé por las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina.

Empecé a buscar las galletas en la alacena pero no las encontré. Demonios, ¿Dónde estarían? Antes de seguir buscando saqué el jugo de zanahoria del refrigerador y me di cuenta que las galletas que estaba buscando estaban hasta arriba. Genial. Ni en mis mejores sueños las alcanzaría. Me estiré todo lo que pude pero no lo conseguí.

-Maldición.-Me quejé. Acaso todo en esta residencia debía quedar en las nubes. Aunque pensándolo bien, todos los Clearwater eran muy altos. Sobretodo Harry y Seth. Aunque mi amiga tampoco se quedaba atrás.

-Maldición.-Me rendí.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-La voz de Seth me asustó.

-¡Me asustaste!-Me llevé una mano al corazón.-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parado?

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó.-Y lo suficiente cómo para darme cuenta que estás en problemas.-Comentó divertido.

Suspiré.-Está bien. Ayúdame por favor.-Me giré y señalé.

Dio un paso hacia mí y sentí muy cerca su cuerpo del mío. De hecho sentí un pequeño roce que me sobresaltó. Ok. Seth nunca había intentado nada conmigo. Me puse nerviosa.-Toma.- Apenas alzó su brazo y me pasó las galletas que tanto estaban deseando.

-Hmm. Gracias.-Me giré y él seguí muy cerca. Incluso podía sentir su respiración.-Tengo que volver.

-Claro.-Respondió y escuché un gemido que salió de su boca cuando me di la vuelta. Y fue ahí que recordé que apenas estaba usando un par de bragas y una camiseta sin sostén. Instintivamente bajé mi camiseta y subí por las escaleras lo más rápido que pude.

-Tardaste demasiado allá abajo.-Se quejó mi amiga.-Incluso vienes hasta colorada.-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está mi jugo?

-Tu hermano.-suspiré acelerada.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-sonrió divertida mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Punto uno.-bufé.-¿Por qué todo en tu casa está tan alto?

-Cierto,debí acordarme de eso.-puntuó.-La media de altura aquí es 1.80 amor.-sonrió apenada.-Lo siento. Pero...¿Qué pasó?-escuchó un ruido.-Espera.-salió hasta el pasillo del segundo piso.-¡Sethyyyyyyy!-Lo llamó, y me reí por el apodo.

-¡Leah!-llamó su madre.-¡No seas escandalosa!-Mi amiga rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo desde abajo.

-Qué le traigas a a tu adorada hermana más zumo de zanahoria.-El bufó resignado y volvió a la cocina.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó cuando se sentó en la cama.

-Pues eso...las galletas estaban demasiado altas y no llegaba, así que tu hermano apareció de repente "para ayudarme".

-¿Andaba de mirón?-dijo aguantándose la risa.

-Y eso no es todo...¡Puedo jurar que hasta casi se ha excitado!-Leah no pudo más y comenzó a reírse.

-¿Has bajado así no?-sonreí apenada.-Claro que lo has hecho.-siguió riendo.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Seth llegó con el zumo de su hermana.

-Gracias.-sonrió.-Y oye hermanito.-Lo llamó.-Deja de acosar a mi amiga.-Seth me quitó la mirada y salió dando un portazo.

-¿Crees que se enfadó?-Pregunté cuando él se marchó.

-Nop.-sonrió.-No puede enfadarse conmigo.-dijo con suficiencia.-¿Qué vas a hacer con Emmett?

-No lo sé, estoy muy cansada...-traté de cambiar de tema

 **Holaaaaaaa :) Bueno, pues nuevo cap a la vista, esperamos reviews :)**

 **Os queremosssss :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aviso a navegantes xD contiene muuucho lemmon ajajajajaja. Esperamos que os guste :)**

 **Emm Pov**

Otro día más había llegado y me tocaba dar la clase al curso de Rose. Ella aún no me había dado una respuesta. De nuevo, ella se había sentado atrás y la notaba algo triste. Seguramente algo le sucedía. Estaba sola, Leah no se encontraba con ella, lo que me parecía raro.

Hoy tenía preparado un ejercicio individual. No lo tomaría como examen pero si como una práctica para este.

Les repartí los ejercicios y no tardaron ni dos minutos hasta que Rose levantó la mano.

Me acerqué con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No tengo cabeza para esto ahora. ¿Podrías ayudarme?-me vio esperanzada. No iba a caer ante el encanto de sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Piensa un poco. Es lo que repasamos la última vez, ¿Si?

-Está bien.-asintió resignada.

La miré mientras trataba de sacarlo, como se tocaba el pelo, mordía el lápiz, y ahí mi amigo dio un respingo. Traté de concentrarme cuando volvió a llamarme.

-¿Al menos puedes decirme si voy bien?-dijo nerviosa.

-Revisa desde aquí.-Señalé. Y ella se dio cuenta de su error y lo corrigió. Después, fui hacia donde otra alumna que también demandaba mi atención. Luego que resolví su duda fui a mi escritorio a esperar que mis alumnas terminaran los ejercicios. Ángela fue la primera en entregar. Era muy buena en esta asignatura.

Rose fue la última en entregar, y solo cuando se acercó y entregó le pregunté.

-¿Cómo ha ido?-sonreí, ella se dio de hombros.-Al menos has acabado.

-He tardado más tiempo del que debería.-suspiró.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunté.

-No realmente.

-¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Problemas con el novio de nuevo?-Entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Por qué tienes que sacarlo siempre? Él y yo estamos bien.-Frunció el ceño.

-Es porque aún sigo esperando tu respuesta.

-Mira, si lo sé... Pero es que no estoy de humor para discutir el tema ahora. Mi mejor amiga se va.

-Ah eso es lo que te preocupa.-Deduje y ella asintió.

-Pues si.-dijo algo triste, me daban ganas de abrazarla.

-Y...¿Por qué si puede saberse? ¿No va a volver?-traté de entender por qué estaba tan triste.

-Va a intentar comenzar su carrera como modelo y tendrá que estar en París un par de meses...-dijo solamente.

-Ohh vaya.-Comenté sorprendido.-Pero oye, no estés triste, no estás sola.-Tomé su mano.

-Es que voy a extrañarla. Es la primera vez que nos separamos por mucho tiempo. Es como mi hermana.-suspiró. Tomé su mano, sonreí cuando ella no apartó su mano.

-¿Irás a verla?-sonrió, dándome a entender que lo haría.

-Me dijo que fuera con ella pero...no quiero fastidiar el curso. Sino mamá no me va a dejar hacer ningún proyecto este verano.-puso un puchero.

-Entiendo... ¿Qué harás esta tarde?

-Tenía planeado ir a tatuarme con Leah.

-¿En serio?-Pregunté sorprendido.-¿Y que han decidido?

-Unas alas.

-¿Alas? ¿Dónde?-Pregunté curioso.

-En el antebrazo.-sonrió.-Te dije que eran matching tattos.

-Lo sé.-sonreí de vuelta.-Y vaya...me has hecho caso, en lo del antebrazo.-aclaré cuando me miró confundida.

-Nos pareció un buen sitio.-sonreí.

-Y...¿Por qué alas?-dije divertido.

-Oh. Porque Leah será el próximo angel de Victoria's Secret.-rió divertida.

-Veo que tienen muy claro su futuro.-Murmuré y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Si, bueno. Me voy a la siguiente clase.-Se despidió.

 **Rose PVO**

Cuando terminé las clases me fui a casa de los Clearwater a buscar a Leah, estaba terminando de hacer sus maletas para no tener que hacer nada esta noche, le haríamos una fiesta de despedida aunque ella no sabía nada, su madre y yo nos habíamos encargado de todo y bueno, Sam también había ayudado. Que por cierto, esa noche les dirían a sus padres que él quería acompañar a mi amiga durante esos casi dos meses en la capital de la moda.

-¡Leahhhhhh!-La llamé.-¿Donde estás?

-¡Ya voy!-Gritó desde las escaleras y un par de segundos después bajó volando.

-¿Estás lista?-Pregunté.

-Lo estoy, si tu estás.-Me abrazó.

-Bien, vamos.-Salimos de su casa tomadas de la mano y nos dirigimos a Studio 28.

-¿Estás nerviosa?-me dijo.

-¿Me lo preguntas porque tú lo estás?-dije divertida. Ella rió.

-Obvio, no todos los días me penetran la piel con tinta y una aguja.-dijo y nos subimos a la limu.

-¡Dios Leah!-reí.-Voy a marearme antes de tiempo.

-No exageres no es para tanto.-guiñó.-Al menos eso me ha dicho Sam. Y...seguro que él profesor Cullen te ha aconsejado sobre algo. ¿no?—alzó las cejas.

Yo bufé.-Por supuesto que no. En fin, creo que nos va a doler y mucho.

-Y ¿tu madre lo sabía?

-Se dará cuenta cuando regrese.-Sonreí y Leah rió:

-Solo espero que no haga que te lo borres.

-Es mi cuerpo.-dije como algo obvio.-Si se molesta no es su problema.

-Uuuuuh que rebelde.-rió.

En un par de minutos llegamos al estudio, el tatuador era muy simpático, nos preguntó qué queríamos y nos enseñó varios modelos.

-Y bien...¿quien será la primera chicas?-dijo divertido.

Leah prácticamente me empujó hacia el chico. Así que no tuve otra opción más que hacerle frente a esto.

Me senté nerviosa y el tipo me sonrió.-Relájate, ¿Si?-Mientras ponía el molde del diseño sobre mi antebrazo. Yo suspiré y traté de no caerme redonda allí.

-¿Quieres que te de la otra mano?-sonrió mi amiga culpable. Solo la miré mal. Pero antes de que comenzase a desinfectar la aguja la miré suplicante y ella llegó a mi lado divertida.

-¿Me juras que esté sitio no duele tanto como otros no?-dije nerviosa.

-Cada persona reacciona distinto.-sonrió.-Pero, es de los lugares menos dolorosos, tranquila llevo casi 20 años tatuando, se como hacerlo.-Volvió a sonreí.-Bueno,vamos a empezar ¿si? Voy a ir lento, si llega un momento que no aguantas el dolor solo avísame pero en ningún concepto muevas el brazo. ¿Vale?-asentí asustada.

Cuando comenzó a tatuarme el dolor empezó, y tal vez era yo que no estaba acostumbrada a sentir dolor pero era bastante molesto. Me mordí la lengua y traté de contar hasta 10.

-Ya casi está.-dijo el chico.-Listo.

-¿Es enserio?-dije aliviada con ganas de llorar. Y cuando fui a levantar la cabeza del respaldo no pude evitar marearme.

Después de un par de minutos tranquila y pude encontrarme mejor, Leah no estuvo mejor que yo, también se mareó, un poquito, pero había merecido la pena, los tatuajes habían quedado increíbles. Cuando ya nos habíamos montado en la limusina de vuelta me llegó un mensaje.

"Nena, ¿te parece si me quedo a dormir contigo tras la fiesta de Leah?"

"Claro"

-¿Con quién hablas?-Preguntó curiosa Leah.

-Con James.

-Pensé que con el Sr. Cullen.-Agregó divertida.-¿Aún no le respondes su propuesta?

-Pues la verdad es que no.-dije confundida.-No quiero tirar todo lo que tengo con James por la borda, y la ultima vez me sentí demasiado culpable mientras estaba con él.

-Nena...haz lo que creas correcto, cuando te sientas preparada lo sabrás.-me sonrió, iba a echarla de menos.-Oh no, no llores antes de tiempo.-sonrió, en la cena y mañana en el aeropuerto tendrás tiempo de llorar.

Nos fuimos a casa a terminarnos de vestir para la supuesta "cena" de despedida a Leah.

-Rubia, ¿dónde me llevas?-me preguntó Leah viendo por la ventana cuando pasamos de largo su restaurante favorito.

-Pronto te darás cuenta, Le.

De repente la limu paró.-Perra, ¿Por qué me traes aquí?-Preguntó al ver de nuevo por la ventana. Se le dibujó una sonrisa. Nos encontrábamos en uno de los clubes nocturnos más exclusivos de la ciudad.

-¿Crees que te dejen entrar? Porque este es un lugar para mayores de 18-Me sonrió burlona. Yo la vi mal.-Y yo si tengo tarjeta de identificación.-Se rió. Y es que la muy desgraciada hace un par de meses había cumplido 18.

-Muy graciosa.-Me crucé de brazos.-Bájate que lo tengo todo arreglado.

Sam nos estaba esperando en la puerta para entrar.

-¿Amor?-preguntó confundida.-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no sé nada? ¡No me gusta no saber las cosas!

-Tranquila, Nena.-besó su cuello.-Te va a encantar. Por cierto, estás increíble.

Entramos con ella, todo parecía normal, excepto porque no paraba de quejarse porque quería saber en qué habíamos conspirado contra ella.

-¡Hasta pronto, Leah!-gritó la sala entera, y solo eso bastó para que mi morena mejor amiga se pusiera a llorar. Sus padres la abrazaron y su hermano, los papás de Sam también lo hicieron, nuestros amigos del colegio.

-¡No me puedo creer que hayan conspirado contra mi de esa manera!-me miró indignada.

-Shhhh. Ya cállate y disfruta.-la abracé

La fiesta siguió, Leah y yo la pasamos muy bien. La iba a extrañar demasiado.

De repente, Sam cogió un micrófono y se acercó a sus padres y suegros con Leah tomada de la mano, solo unos pocos sabíamos lo que iba a pasar realmente.

-Harry, Sue, mamá, papá.-respiró y Leah sonrió.-Yo...Leah y yo hemos hablado, y quería deciros que voy a acompañarla a París.

-¿Cómo?-dijo la mamá de Sam.-Cielo pero...¿Por qué?

-Eso digo yo.-dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.-¿Por qué?

-Porque...-Sam miró a Leah otra vez.-No puedo estar sin verla ni un día, no se que sería de mi sin ti durante dos meses.-La acercó a él y la besó el tope de la cabeza.

Sus padres empezaron a discutir con ellos pero ya no me enteré del resto porque me llegó un mensaje. Era de Emmett.

"Ya tengo apartamento. Solo sigo esperando tu respuesta ;)"

-Nena aquí estás.-James me abrazó por detrás. Me asustó, haciendo que mi celular se cayera.

-¡James!-Me quejé.

-No quería asustarte.-Dijo divertido.-Pero estabas tan absorta con tu teléfono.-Se agachó a recogerlo.-¿Con quién hablabas?

-Ahhhhh.-Piensa, Rose, piensa.-Con mi hermano.-dije al fin.-Sabes lo pesado que se pone.-tendí la mano para que me lo pasara y lo guardé en el bolso.-¿Crees que se arreglen las cosas?-cambié de tema mirando a los padres de mi amiga.

-No lo sé.-dijo sinceramente.-Pero sabrán como arreglárselas.-me sonrió.-Vamos a bailar, princesa.

La noche siguió divertida, finalmente habían accedido a que Sam se fuera con Leah, técnicamente Sue fue la que los defendió diciendo que su hija estaría mucho mejor con su novio allí.

Me despedí de Leah prometiendo ir por la mañana al aeropuerto y fui a buscar a James que ya estaba esperándome.

-Subiré primero, luego tú.-Sugerí una vez estábamos estacionados frente a mi edificio.

-Ya me había preocupado señorita Rosalie, porque no regresaba.-Me saludó Carmen.

-Tranquila, Carmen. Ya estoy en casa.-La abracé. -¿Y Jasper?-Pregunté por mi hermano.

-Está con María. Hace un rato que se fueron a su habitación.-Susurró por lo bajo.

-Está bien Carmen. Puedes ir a dormir. Yo también lo haré.-Me despedí.

Luego de unos 5 minutos, asegurándome que Carmen se había ido. Bajé otra vez y le escribí a James. No tardó mucho en subir.

-Creo que debería protagonizar una película de espías.-dijo divertido y me aguante las ganas de reír.

-Vamos, pesado...-le tomé de la mano y subimos escaleras arriba.

-Voy a ponerme cómoda.-cogí un pijama y me lo puse. James se había quitado la camisa y los pantalones, estaba tirado en la cama solo con los bóxers.

-¿Has traído pijama?-dije divertida, estaba cansada y tenía sueño la verdad.

-Es mi pijama, Nena.-se señaló y reí.-Ven aquí.-palmeó la cama y me tiré a su lado, me besó el hombro y bostecé.-Vale.-rió.-Estas cansada. He pillado la indirecta. Pero déjame abrazarte.

Y así nos quedamos dormidos.

La mañana siguiente fui la primera en despertar y es que se nos había olvidado bajar la persiana y entraba la luz, estiré el brazo tanto como James me permitía y cogí el mando para bajarlo, traté de seguir durmiendo pero James se había despertado.

-Buenos días.-Sonrió antes de besarme.

-Buenos días.-Le devolví el saludo y me senté, pretendiendo salir de la cama.

-¿Adónde vas?-Me preguntó trayéndome hacia él. Me empezó a hacer cosquillas y no pude evitar reír.

Oscar se subió a la cama y empezó a jugar también con nosotros, momento que aproveché para zafarme de James.

-Bajaré por el desayuno. No tardó.-Salí de mi habitación y bajé los escalones rápido.

-¡Mamá!-Me detuve en seco al verla en la estancia.-¡Has vuelto!-Fui abrazarla y besarla. Ella también lo hizo.

-Cielo.-me sonrió.-Te he echado mucho de menos, amor.- dijo sonriendo.

-Yo también, Mami.-sonreí.-Oye, no te molestes pero...¿no venías más tarde? Como...¿en un par de días?-dije algo incómoda.

-¿Por qué?-dijo algo molesta.-¿Acaso te molesta que tu madre llegue antes de trabajar para pasar más tiempo contigo?

-No es eso má.-dije sincera.

-Rose, ¿estás cultivando las naranjas del zumo?-James bajo divertido, y si, en bóxers.-¡Papá!-saludó a su padre que salía de la cocina y miré a mi madre tratando de que me explicara lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Hijo!-William lo saludo de vuelta. ¿Cómo podían ser los hombres tan pasotas?

-¿Mamá?-pregunté.

-¿Hija?-Alzó una ceja.-Estábamos esperando a que despertaran.

-¿Qué hace William aquí?-Susurré por lo bajo cuando él y James estaban hablando.

-Decidió acompañarme.-Se encogió de hombros.-Quería venir a ver a James y como no estaba en su casa asumimos que estaban juntos.-yo me ruboricé.

-Mamá te juro que no hicimos nada y...

-Lo sé. Estábamos esperando a que despertaran.-Agregó divertida

-¿Por qué?-pregunté confundida.

-Porque como tu mamá debería regañarte por venir a dormir con tu novio cuando sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas.-dijo "seria"

-Mamá, llevo un montón de tiempo con James.-me quejé.-Es injusto que yo no pueda traerlo a dormir y Jasper que lleva con Maria un par de meses si pueda.

-No te metas conmigo, enana.-bajo por la escalera.-Yo soy adulto, a diferencia de ti, puedo hacer cosas de mayores.-dijo riendo.

-¡Mamá!-dije molesta.

-Jasper no molestes a tu hermana.-dijo mamá defendiéndome.-Pero tu hermano tiene razón.-El me guiñó.-Sigues siendo mi pequeña ¿recuerdas?

Yo rodé los ojos.-Si, mamá.

-¿Y eso?-Tomó mi brazo.-Dime que no es permanente.-Sonó alarmada.

-¡Mamá!-Me quejé zafándome de su agarre.

-¿Cuándo te lo hiciste? Me voy un par de semanas y te encuentro tatuada.

-Ayer.-dije dándome por vencida.-Leah y yo nos tatuamos juntas antes de que se fuera.

-Dios, Rose...-dijo alarmada.-¿Por qué?

-Porque sí.-dije molesta.-Mamá, es mi cuerpo... además es chiquitito no se nota mucho.

-¿Sus padres lo sabían?-preguntó.

-Sí.-bufé.-Además ella ya tiene 18... y va a irse por dos meses a la capital de la moda.-suspiré algo triste.

-¿Se va?-Preguntó sorprendida.-Vaya, me he perdido de muchas cosas y tú no me cuentas nada.-Me vio mal.

-¡Mamá mira la hora que es! Mi mejor amiga está a punto de irse y le prometí que iría a despedirme de ella.-Me dirigí a las escaleras.

Mamá me siguió escaleras arriba.-Está bien cielo, cámbiate, yo te llevo al aeropuerto.

Me cambie lo más rápido que pude, y me monte en la limusina con mi madre, cuando llegamos mi mejor amiga estaba abrazada a sus padres.

-¡Leah!-grité y fui a abrazarme a ella.

-¡Rubia! Pensé que no vendrías, perra.-Me dio un abrazo estrangulador.-Te echaré mucho de menos. Recuerda lo que hablamos...

-Por supuesto, nos comunicaremos a diario.-Contesté aún abrazadas.-E iré a visitarte cada vez que pueda.

-Y...-Se alejó de mi y me tomó de los brazos.

-No voy a reemplazarte.-Rodé los ojos.

-Esa es mi chica.-Me dio otro abrazo y muchos besos en la cara.

-Cuida de mi hermana.-le dije a Sam, amenazante. El nos abrazó a las dos.

-Con mi vida, lo sabes Rose.-rió.

De repente se oyó "Pasajeros con el vuelo destino a París, diríjanse a la puerta de embarque"

-Te quiero ¿Vale?-los ojos de Leah se aguaron y por consiguiente los míos, la volví a abrazar, asintiendo.

-Yo también, vete ya.-reí.-Y no vuelvas si no has triunfado ¿queda claro?-rió.

 **Emmett Pov**

Desperté un poco tarde. Hoy no tenía mucho que hacer. En realidad ayer me había dedicado a trasladar mis pocas pertenencias que tenía dónde Edward hacia mi pieza. Cogí el teléfono de la mesilla. Lo revisé. No tenía ningún mensaje. Rose no me había contestado. Quizá después de todo no estaba tan interesada en mí. Era una chiquilla malvada. Luego de haber coqueteado conmigo y de haber llegado un poco más lejos. Me había ignorado por completo. Bufé molesto y volví a dejar mi celular ahí. Ya bien entrada la tarde, mi teléfono sonó, lo cogí, era un mensaje de Rosalie.

"¿Te importa que vaya a tu apartamento?" Seguido de una carita sonriente.

Me quedé algo sorprendido, tal vez lo que pensaba no era verdad, y ella si estaba realmente interesada en mí.

Le respondí "Claro, no hay problema ¿Estás bien?"

Respondió en menos de 5 minutos, restándole importancia, diciendo que estaba bien, me pidió la ubicación y en algo más de media hora, estaba en mi puerta.

Estaba usando uno de sus abrigos costosos pero al cruzar la puerta de mi apartamento se deshizo de él, quedando en un vestido blanco de mangas largas, con un estampado de flores, era muy corto. Se veía hermosa y parecía mayor de edad. Tragué en seco y ella pareció notarlo. Sonrió satisfecha ante mi reacción.

Aclaré mi garganta.-Permíteme.-Ella me pasó su abrigo.

-Parece que aún no has terminado de desempacar.-Alzó una ceja viendo para todos lados.

-En realidad no tengo muchas cosas.-Me encogí de hombros.

-Ohh.-Dijo solamente.

-Pensé que te habías arrepentido de mi propuesta.

-No en realidad.-Se sentó en el único sofá que tenía.

-Cómo tardaste mucho en contestar y me has estado evitando.-Sonó como un reclamo y me detuve no quería ser un pesado.-Lo siento, lo que quiero decir...-Me senté a su lado.

-Shhh.-Puso un dedo sobre mis labios.-He estado ocupada, ¿sabes? Ayer le hicimos la despedida a Leah y pues mi mamá volvió a la ciudad y he pasado el día completo con ella.

Yo me asusté. No quería que Galadriel se enterara.-¿Osea que tu mamá sabe que estás aquí?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-dijo molesta.-¿creías que le iba a decir a mi mamá que venía a casa de mi profesor de química? El cual me ha hecho una propuesta indecente. Debo admitir.-sonrió maliciosa.

Yo suspiré tranquilo.-Te iba a decir que te pusieras cómoda, pero veo que ya lo has hecho.-sonreí y la acerqué contra mí.-¿Ya has pensado en la propuesta?

-Mmmmmm.-se estiró en el sofá.-La verdad que aún no sé qué voy a hacer con James, llevo con él casi 3 años y bueno...

-Ya sabes que no me importa que sigas con él.-continué.

-Lo sé...-dijo divertida.-Por eso he pensado que tal vez...podamos seguir con esto.-se sentó en el sofá mirándome con esos grandes y brillantes ojos azules.

-¿Enserio?-sonreí acariciando su cara.-¿Por qué?-dije divertido.

-Pues...porque siento algo por ti, cosa que no sabría definir, pero creo que se basa en lo caliente que eres, y que puedes enseñarme muchas cosas.-se mordió el labio.

-Además de química.-reí y ella asintió acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

Ya no podía seguir reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de besarla. Así que corté la distancia que nos separaba. Y la besé. Al principio fue lento y pausado, disfrutando esa deliciosa sensación de sus carnosos labios. Poco a poco introduje mi lengua en su boca y empecé a jugar con ella.

Nos separamos cuando nos hizo falta el aire.

-Eres muy bueno besando.-Sonrió satisfecha ligeramente ruborizada.-Además tu barba me produce cosquilleo.

Yo reí.-¿Y eso es algo bueno o malo?-Pregunté divertido.

-Es nuevo para mí y me gusta.-Dijo acariciándome antes de volver a besarme.

-Y yo que pensaba afeitarme.-Comenté cuando nos separamos.-Pensé que te incomodaba.

-Por favor, no lo hagas.-Dijo.-Me gustas así.-Tomó mi mano.

-Está bien.-sonreí, besando su mejilla. De repente tocaron al timbre.

-¡Emmett, abre! ¡Vengo a hacerte compañía!-se oyó la voz de Edward tras la puerta.

-¡Mierda!-maldije.

-¿Ese es el señor Masen?-preguntó Rosalie curiosa.

-Sí.-suspiré.-Levanta y ve a mi habitación hasta que yo te llame.-La conduje hasta allí.-¿Entendido?

-Pero.-se quejó y no le deje decir más. La dejé allí y fui a abrir la puerta.

-Hola, hermano.-saludó.-¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-preguntó divertido.

-No bueno si.

-Veo que no estás solo.-Señaló el abrigo de Rose.-Chanel...-Dijo viendo la viñeta.-¿Con quién estás?-Entrecerró los ojos.

Me pasé una mano por la frente impaciente.-Una chica que conocí.-lo vi mal.- Ahora si me disculpas...¿Podrías dejarme solo, por favor? Yo te invito a unas cervezas después.

-Estás desesperado.-Rió.-Bien acepto. Hasta pronto vecino.-Vi que se marchó escaleras abajo y cerré la puerta.

Ahora me fui a mi habitación. Di unos golpecitos.-¿Rose? Ya puedes salir.-Dije por lo bajo.

-¿Seguro?-dijo nerviosa, entré y la vi sentada en la cama, sonreí.

-Seguro.-sonreí, apoyándome en el marco de la puerta.-¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Sabes cocinar?-preguntó curiosa.

-Mas o menos.-dije la verdad.-No soy un chef pero no quemo la cocina.-reí.

-Podemos pedir unas pizzas si quieres.-sonrió levantándose.

-Claro.

Y pues así lo hicimos. Ordenamos las pizzas, comimos y hablamos un poco.

-¿Entonces, son 5?-Preguntó tomando otra rebanada de pizza.

-Si.-Sonreí recordando a mis hermanos.-Mike, Tom, Bill, Tyler y yo.

-¿Todos son chicos?-Preguntó sorprendida. Yo asentí. -¿Y tú eres el mayor?

Negué.-Soy el segundo.

-¿Y todos viven en Tennessee?

-Así es.

-¿Cuántos años tiene el menor?-Preguntó interesada.-¿Se parece a ti?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-Fruncí el ceño.

Se encogió de hombros.-Simple curiosidad.

-Tyler cumplió 19 el diciembre pasado.-Recordé.-Acaba de entrar a la universidad con una beca de football.-Sonreí orgulloso.-En cierta forma se parece a mí. Solo que tiene el cabello más claro.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú también jugabas en la universidad?

-Así es. De hecho pensaba que me dedicaría a eso.

-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?

-Una maldita lesión me alejó para siempre de ese sueño.

-Oh lo lamento.

-Descuida.-Le resté importancia.-De eso ya pasaron casi 10 años.

-Y...¿donde fue?-preguntó.-Si quieres hablar de ello.

-Claro.-sonreí.-No te preocupes, fue en la rodilla.

-Vaya...Lo siento.

-No te preocupes.-sonreí.-¿Vas a comerte eso?-pregunté señalando el último trozo de pizza.

-No.-sonrió.-No me entra nada más.-se tiró en el sofá.

-¿Ni siquiera el postre?

-No.-Negó con la cabeza.-Cómetelo tú, yo estoy llena.

-Como quieras.-Sonreí y me comí el postre yo solo.

-¿Enserio?-me miró anonadada y yo reí.

-Soy un hombre grande.-sonreí.

-No voy a negar eso.-me miró alzando una ceja, dándole un doble sentido a lo que decía.

-Parece que eso te asustó un poco.-Sonreí de lado.-¿O me equivoco?

Ella suspiró y se llevó ambas manos a la cara.-Eso no es cierto.

-Oh venga, Rose...-sonreí y tomé su mano.-Puedes decírmelo, de hecho, agradecería que lo hicieras. Quiero que estes cómoda.-Ella asintió.

-Está bien...me da un poco de miedo.

-No voy a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras. Lo sabes ¿no?

Ella asintió ruborizada.-Lo sé.-Era tan adorable.

-¿Y bien que quieres hacer?-Pregunté para destensar el ambiente.-Ver una película, talvez.

Ella negó.-Ambos sabemos por qué estoy aquí. Y porque tú me has llamado.

Yo suspiré. Por supuesto que lo sabíamos. Pero no la follaría por más que quisiera, si ella sentía miedo o temor. No funcionaría, yo quería que los dos lo disfrutáramos pero ella no se veía segura de querer hacerlo.

-Aunque podemos ver una película.-asentí.-En tu cama.

-¿Segura?-sonreí, tal vez quería familiarizarse con el ambiente.-No voy a obligarte a nada Rose.

-Lo sé, no es eso.-bufó.-Ha sido una tontería.

-No, si quieres ver una película en mi cama, podemos hacerlo.-sonreí y la conduje hasta allí, ella se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué lado de la cama prefieres?-sonreí.

-El derecho.-contesté mientras colocaba Netflix.-¿Tú?

-Es igual.

-¿Qué vamos a ver?

-¿Una comedia?

-Está bien. ¿Te parece ésta?-Era una de Zac Efron. Dirty Grandpa.

-Me encanta Zac-Sonrió.-Empezamos a ver la película. Curiosamente estábamos disfrutando de lo que veíamos y de la compañía.

De un momento a otro Rose se apoyó en mi pecho, extrañamente esa sensación me gustó.

-¿Te importa?-me preguntó inocente, sonreí.

-Para nada.

Pero no se quedó en eso, comenzó a pasar sus dedos lentamente por mi pecho, no dije nada, la dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera si eso la hacía sentirse cómoda.

Yo pasé un brazo a su alrededor. Un bostezo se me escapó. Me tapé la boca con la mano.

-¿Quieres que apaguemos la peli?

-No, está bien.-Bostecé otra vez. La verdad es que ya me había entrado sueño.

-Si quieres ponte cómodo.-Se separó de mí.

-No, así estoy bien.-negué.

-No lo estás.-Dijo divertida.

-Tú tampoco.-La señalé.-¿O piensas dormir así?

-Mmmm.-mordió su labio.-La verdad no pensé que fueras a decirme que me quedara si no...ya sabes.-escondió su cara contra mi pecho. Reí y acaricié su pelo.

-¿Si no lo hacíamos?-Ella asintió aún pegada a mí.-Rose, puedes quedarte si quieres sin necesidad de nada. Puedo dejarte una camiseta si quieres.

-¿Lo harías?-preguntó y asentí. Se la di.

-Toma.-le sonreí.-Ponte cómoda.

-Gracias. ¿Dónde está tu baño?-Preguntó y la conduje hasta ahí. Yo regresé a la cama y me quité la camiseta y los pantalones. Me metí a la cama, bajo las sábanas.

A los minutos apareció mi perdición rubia. Usando mi camiseta que le quedaba enorme. Se veía adorable. La llamé para que se acostara a mi lado. Se lo pensó dos veces pero al final lo hizo.

-¿Vas a dormir así?-preguntó curiosa sin quitar la vista de mi cuerpo. Yo asentí divertido.

-Si te incomoda puedo ponerme algo.-sonreí.-Pensé que tal vez, ya podía enseñarte mis tatuajes.-sonrió.

-Ya sé-Puso los ojos.-Así duermen, ustedes los hombres.-Yo alcé una ceja.-Mi novio también lo hace.

Golpe bajo. Incluso estando nosotros solos seguía pensando en él. Yo fruncí el ceño.-Buenas noches.-Di la vuelta.-Y apagué la lámpara.

-Oye, Emm.-Me abrazó por detrás.-¿No me das mi beso de buenas noches?-Susurró.

No quería hacerle ni el más mínimo caso, pero ella no iba a darse por vencida.-Emm...-comenzó a besar mi espalda.-Vamos...no puedes ponerte celoso así de fácil.-La sentí sonreír.-¿Vas a darme mi beso o no?-volvió a preguntar. Seguí en mi posición, ella bufó malhumorada y se volteó en su lado molesta, sonreí.

Luego de unos minutos decidí abrazarla por detrás. Ella se sobresaltó al sentirme.-Sabes que puedo darte más que eso antes de dormir.

-Oh Emm.-Jadeó cuando enterré mi cara en su cuello pegándola a mí. Comencé a besar su cuello.-¿No estabas cansado?-sonrió maliciosa.

-Se me ha ido el sueño de repente.-metí mi mano dentro de la camiseta para deleitarme con que se había quitado el bra. Ella gimió.

-Puedo detenerme, si quieres.-Dije soltándola. Ella se giró y me vio.

-Aunque estés así.-Se mordió el labio mientras una de sus rodillas rozó mi erección con cuidado.

-Será muy difícil que se me baje sola.-Admití.

-Yo podría ayudarte con eso.-Sugirió pícara.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.-Adelante.-Tomé su mano y la metí dentro de mis boxers.

Ella jadeó y noté que se puso nerviosa. Besé su hombro. Alentándola para que continuara. Ella se sentó y yo aparté un mechón rubio que tapaba su perfecta cara. Y la besé. Ella comenzó a mover su mano de arriba abajo, acariciando mi miembro, dándome un exquisito placer, tomé su mano para ayudarla y tratar de guiarla, comencé a acariciar su cuerpo, le di un apretón a su delicioso trasero, ella jadeó y sonreí, ya estaba comenzando a humedecerse, metí la mano dentro de sus bragas y comencé a darle placer mientras ella trataba de continuar.

De un momento a otro me las arreglé para quitarle sus bragas. Ella gimió cuando introduje uno de mis dedos en su interior. Rosalie era muy estrecha. Así que con cuidado empecé a follarla con un dedo y luego introduje un dedo más.

Rosalie ya se había perdido entre mis caricias porque había sacado sus manos de mis bóxers. De un momento a otro, me deshice de la única prenda que ella tenía, que era mi camiseta. Quedó desnuda frente a mí así que no perdí más el tiempo y la tumbé en el colchón. Comencé a besar y lamer sus pequeños senos. Ella se retorcía de placer debajo de mí. Era fascinante así como los pequeños gemidos que salían de su boca que de vez en cuando callaba con besos.

-¡Emmett!-chilló.-Te necesito.-trato de pegarse más a mis dedos, era fascinante el placer que yo le estaba provocando en ese mismo momento.

-Preciosa, aún estás estrecha, cielo.-besé su frente.

-¡Ah! ¡Me voy, Emm!-Mordió mi cuello, arañando mi espalda. Sus manos bajaron hasta que trató de sacarme los bóxers.-Estamos en desventaja, profe.-fue a reír pero otra ola de placer llegó a ella. Se corrió otra vez, apretándose en mis dedos. Deseaba poder sentir esa sensación en mi polla. Así que en un rápido movimiento me bajé los bóxers con la mano que tenía libre. Cuando se calmó, pude liberar mis dedos y alcancé el sobre que tenía sobre la mesilla. Solo para darme cuenta que estaba vacío. Maldita sea.

-¡Maldición!-Me quejé levantándome de la cama, haciendo que se sacudiera el colchón. Encendí la luz de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucede?-Se sentó Rose agitada.

-No encuentro los condones.-Bufé mientras caminaba desnudo en el pequeño cuarto. Sentí la mirada clavada de Rose en mi cuerpo. Volví a verla solo para descubrir que toda su atención estaba en mi entrepierna. En como mi erección se movía de un lado a otro mientras buscaba los condenados condones. Ella se mordió el labio y se cubrió con la sábana.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-Pregunté coqueto acercándome a ella.

Ella al instante se ruborizó aún más.

-¿Has encontrado los condones?-respondió con otra preguntó tratando de esconder su vergüenza.

-Si.-sonreí.-Aquí están, ¿estás segura?-pregunté.

-Cállate y ven aquí.-abrió sus piernas colocando la sábana entre ellas. No pude resistir y fui a besarla ahí. Pasando mi lengua, torturándola. Hasta que logré que se corriera una vez más.

-Oh Emm.-Gimió.

Luego me coloqué sobre ella. Recargando todo mi peso sobre mis antebrazos. Me perdí en sus ojos soñadores. Volví a besarla y me froté un poco contra su delicado cuerpo.

-Oh Emmett.-Seguía gimiendo ella perdida en las sensaciones.

Después dejé un par de golpecitos con mi polla sobre su vientre. Cosa que la hizo estremecerse. Este era el momento en el que ella debía detenerme si no quería llevar esto más lejos cuando yo ya no podría hacerlo. O me sería muy difícil hasta imposible.

Como no dijo nada ni se resistió, decidí continuar. Me puse el condón y rocé su entrada. Ella en respuesta, levantó sus caderas. Señal que me dio la pauta para empezar a penetrarla.

-Ahh Ahhh.-Chilló ella y la sentí tensarse. Clavó sus uñas en mi espalda.

-Cielos, nena.-Me quejé pero eso me puso increíblemente caliente por lo que empuje un poco más haciendo que ella gritara otra vez.-Apenas estoy entrando.

-¡Ohh! ¡Ohh Emmett!-Las piernas de Rose aflojaron su agarre en mi cintura mientras ella estaba temblando bajo de mí.

-Relájate ¿Si?-Comencé a besarla para que se calmara. Primero me perdí en su boca, luego en el punto sensible de su cuello y en sus senos para volver de nuevo a su boca. Mientras hacía eso me incrustaba poco a poco en su interior. Era muy pequeña y no quería lastimarla.

-Oh Emmett, Emmett.-Chillaba muy nerviosa a medida que lo hacía. Parecía asustada. Suspiré y me detuve.

-Ya casi estoy adentro, ¿Quieres que me detenga?-Intenté que mi voz sonara tranquila mas no fue así. Salió muy gruñona, Rose me vio asustada.-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, pequeña.-Pasé una de mis manos sobre su rostro.-Si quieres parar...

-No, por favor.-Pidió.

-¿Rose?-Quería asegurarme.

-¡Por favor!-Chilló de nuevo. Y ya que al parecer no tenía dudas continué y me metí hasta el fondo. Ella gritó otra vez.

-¿Estás bien?-Gruñí.

Ella simplemente asintió con los ojos preocupados.

-Estás muy estrecha, pequeña.-Gemí moviendo en círculos mi cadera ella gritó de nuevo, clavando de nuevo sus uñas en mi espalda. La besé para acallar sus gemidos temblorosos que me prendían mucho. Con ese simple movimiento, Rose se había corrido. Lo que me parecía increíble, asique aproveché y me empecé a mover lento mientras ella seguía absorta en su orgasmo.

-¡Ah!-comenzó a destensarse. Volví a darle un beso, ella metió su lengua en mi boca y eso hizo que mi miembro palpitara en su interior.

-Eso es, hermosa.-sentí que estaba más cómodo dentro de ella. Así que incrementé el ritmo de mis embestidas.

-Emmett...Dios...Ah.-gimió de nuevo.-Cuando había empezado a salir y entrar más rápido en ella.

-¿Te gusta?-sonreí besando su cuello. Ella asintió.-¿Te lo habían hecho alguna vez así?-pregunté divertido mientras me incrustaba a fondo en su interior.

-¡No!-chilló sobresaltada-Dios, Emmett no puedo más.

-Córrete otra vez para mí, preciosa.-Le di un suave mordisco en el punto sensible de su cuello, haciendo que llegara una vez más. Apretándose a mi alrededor, estuve a punto de correrme dentro de ella pero logré controlarme en el último momento y me salí de ella.

-¡Emmett!-Logró gritar otra vez. Y yo me corrí sobre su vientre, tembloroso me desplomé sobre ella. Mi cara descansaba sobre sus pechos. Nuestra respiración era irregular. Nos quedamos así abrazados hasta que recuperábamos el aliento. Me eché a un lado. Seguramente la estaba aplastando.

-Wow.-Susurró ella con una media sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté acariciando su pelo. Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Perfectamente.-bostezó.

-Descansa,pequeña.-besé su frente y mientras nos limpiaba y la arropaba.

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno, aquí está la primera vez de Rose &Emm. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Queréis un Emmett también? xD contadnos contadnos hahahahaha os amamos, gracias por mantener vivo este fic con vuestros reviews. **

**Nelita: Como ves, Rose no cayó con James jajajajaja**

 **Tecupi: y sí, a Leah le encanta molestar a su hermanito, y seguro que le va bien como modelo xd Rose ya se está centrando en la vida como ves jajajaja xd**


	14. Chapter 14

**Se viene capítulo muy hot 3**

 **Rose pvo**

Desperté desorientada, ni siquiera sabía la hora que era, y aún estaba agotada, nunca en la vida había tenido una experiencia tan intensa como la de anoche con Emmett, lo recordaba y aún lo sentía dentro de mi. Nunca me había pasado eso con James, casi volvía a humedecerme si lo recordaba, había sido tan intenso. Suspiré.

Emmett seguía durmiendo a mi lado. Tan grande y fuerte. Era un hombre muy imponente incluso dormido. Me mordí el labio. Admirando su torso desnudo. Aún no podía creer que había tenido sexo con un hombre cómo él.

Estaba durmiendo sin sábana porque yo me las había arreglado sin querer para que así fuera. Me ruboricé al seguir recorriendo su maravilloso cuerpo que horas atrás había estado sobre mí. Casi aplastándome. Por supuesto que sentía miedo y estaba nerviosa a medida que se volvía cada vez más real. Pero Emmett, había hecho lo posible para que me relajara y lo disfrutara.

De alguna manera, Emmett se las había arreglado para vestirme con su camisa otra vez porque no recuerdo haberme dormido con ella. Y él también la única prenda que cubría su musculoso y escultural cuerpo eran sus bóxers que se le hacían muy estrechos por la erección que tenía en esos momentos.

Un jadeo se escapó de mis labios. Me tapé la boca con la mano para no ser tan obvia. Me volvía a sentir húmeda.

Era increíble lo que ese hombre podía hacerme sentir. Comencé a pensar tal vez...me deleité con su cuerpo. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y acaricié su torso, repasando todos sus tatuajes, ese gesto, tenerlo tan a mi merced me calentaba demasiado, besé su cuello y continué acariciándolo, llegó un momento que yo misma estaba demasiado excitada, me senté un poco más hacia atrás, rozando mi húmeda intimidad con su imponente erección. Solo un pequeño toque que me hizo jadear.

-¡Ah!-Emmett simplemente se removió. ¿Enserio? Si que tenía el sueño pesado, y yo aquí casi a punto de correrme.

Bufé. Pero como pude liberé su erección de sus bóxers. Su miembro rebotó en nuestros vientres. Bien. Ya estaba afuera así que se me ocurrió probar algo.

Como no estaba segura de como meterme todo eso en mi vagina sin que doliera, y es que su pene era largo y grueso, era la primera vez que veía y sentía algo como eso. Aunque tenía sentido, Emmett era un sujeto enorme, era normal que fuera de esas proporciones, ¿no? Además no tenía tiempo de buscar sus condones, decidí simplemente rozar mi entrada con lo largo de su polla mientras continuaba sobre él a horcajadas.

Se sentía condenadamente bien. Decidí seguir moviéndome despacio, disfrutando de esa fricción. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar ante esa sensación.

-¿Lo estás disfrutando, hermosa?-preguntó Emmett, de un momento a otro se había despertado y me había tomado de las caderas, normalmente me habría sobresaltado pero se sentía tan bien...sólo pude asentir ruborizada abriendo los ojos.

-Buenos días. ¿Acabas de despertarte?-pregunté.

-En realidad, estaba dejándote explorar.-rió un poco.

-¿Tu también lo estás disfrutando o que?-dije divertida.

-No sabes cuánto.-me guiñó.-¿Sabes qué hora es?-preguntó.

-No.-gemí, y es que la sensación era indescriptible.

-¿Sabes cómo sería mejor?-Sonrió malicioso, yo negué.-Si te sacaras esa camisa.-Acto seguido me la sacó con facilidad quedando completamente desnuda frente a él. Emmett sonrió y rodeó con sus grandes manos mis senos, pellizcando con suavidad mis pezones ya erectos.-Yo gemí ante las sensación que me provocó eso pero seguí con mis movimientos, frotándome sobre su polla. De un momento a otro, Emmett llevó una de sus manos hacia abajo, donde me encontraba abierta y empezó a masajear mi clítoris, yo detuve lo que estaba haciendo, concentrándome en sus movimientos hasta que pellizcó ahí, haciéndome gritar. Había logrado que me corriera muy rápido. Él sonrió satisfecho y me besó. Le respondí el beso, de manera apasionada, él era un hombre tremendamente experimentado, sabía exactamente donde tocarme para que explotara de placer, eso me ponía tremendamente caliente, solo había pasado una noche con él y ya me creía adicta. Mientras él me besaba paseaba sus manos por mi cuerpo, yo estaba demasiado excitada ya, pero tenía que hacerme la difícil. Corte el beso y volví a colocarme sobre él.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó. Estaba deseando coger su mano y llevarla a mi centro pero antes tenía que pactar con él.

-¿Vas a ayudarme con química?-dije con semblante serio.

-¿No lo hago ya?-dijo divertido.

-No de esa manera.-Tomé su mano cuando intentaba tocarme.-Maquillando las notas.-dije al fin.

Su sonrisa se borró de su cara.-Osea ¿que la única razón por la que estás aquí es por eso?-Frunció el ceño parecía ofendido.

Me apresuré a aclarar el asunto. No quería que se enfadara.-No, no, por supuesto que no.

-Pues eso estás diciendo.-Alejó su mano de mí y se sentó aún conmigo sobre él.

-No, Emmett. No me malinterpretes, me gusta estar contigo. De hecho, disfruto mucho a tu lado, es muy placentero.-Las palabras simplemente no paraban de salir de mi boca. Pero a Emmett le gustó lo que escuchó y hasta se lo creyó porque su expresión cambió por completo.

-Está bien.-Se dio por vencido.-Acepto ayudarte de esa forma pero entiende que a cambio quiero sexo, mucho sexo. ¿De acuerdo?

Me quedé sorprendida, sonó muy demandante eso y me medio asustó, me quedé en silencio mirándolo.

-No voy a obligarte a nada, Rose, lo sabes.

-¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado conmigo?-pregunté al fin.-Podrías tener a cualquier mujer que te dé la gana.

Él se encogió de hombros.-No diría que es obsesión.

-¿Entonces?-Alcé una ceja y Emmett parecía ¿nervioso? Desvió la mirada.

-Me gustas Rose.-Soltó al fin.-Sé que no está bien pero no puedo evitarlo.-Me volvió a ver a los ojos.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Cómo era posible que semejante hombre se sintiera atraído por mi? Si no era más que una adolescente. Me quedé medio en shock procesando lo que acababa de decir. ¿Acaso hablaba en serio? O me estaría tomando el pelo?

-¿Enserio?-dije mirándolo cuando recobré la compostura, seguía sentada encima de él totalmente desnuda, lo cual tampoco me ayudaba. Él asintió y sonreí.-¿Por qué?

-Pues no se, Rose.-suspiró.-Mierda, olvídalo, no quería incomodarte.

-No lo has hecho.-sonreí.-Responde.

-Pues además de que eres hermosa, no sé me gusta que seas una descarada y gruñona a veces.

-¿Ah si?-Alcé una ceja divertida.

-Si, creo que soy un estúpido porque una niña mimada como tú me trae mal de la cabeza.

-Oye.-Me quejé.-No soy mimada. Él me vio obvio.-Bueno, está bien.-Puse los ojos.-Me gusta salirme con la mía siempre.-Él rió y me dio un rápido beso.

-¿Entonces... Tenemos trato?-Preguntó él.

-Si, tú me pasarás la materia...-Respondí segura.-Me ayudarás con las notas.

-Pero ya sabes cuál es mi única condición.-Asintió alzando una ceja esperando mi respuesta. Como no decía nada aprovechó que seguíamos juntos y desnudos. Así que rozó su pene en mi entrada.

-No me estás poniendo las cosas fáciles.-Me quejé al sentirlo hacer eso no podía pensar con claridad.-Pero está bien -Me mordí el labio.-Me parece un trato justo.-Dije con voz temblorosa.

-¡Perfecto!-Sonrió él, se estiró un poco hacia la mesilla y cogió otro sobre lo abrió con los dientes y se colocó el condón sin romper el contacto visual conmigo. Emmett hablaba muy en serio y no quería perder el tiempo con este "pacto" que ahora teníamos. Yo suspiré. Aquí íbamos otra vez.

 **Emmett pvo**

Después de otra maravillosa sesión de sexo, Rose se quedó acostada en mi pecho recuperándose, aún no me creía que esto estuviera pasando enserio. No solo me gustaba el físico de Rose, me gustaban más cosas que no le había dicho y no le iba a decir.

-Me muero de hambre.-dijo divertida, estirándose encima mío.

Besé su cabeza.-Iré a preparar algo.-La quité de encima mío y me puse unos pantalones.

-Necesito ropa.-Dijo para sí misma.-Sabes, ¿dónde puedo comprar algo? No puedo estar usando lo mismo dos días.-dijo fastidiada. Me dieron ganas de reír pero me contuve.

-El centro comercial está como a 20 minutos de aquí.

-Bien.-Dijo mientras se metía al baño para cambiarse y arreglarse. Yo me fui a la cocina.

-Pediré un uber.-Dijo saliendo ya lista. Se veía muy bonita.-Volveré luego o ¿quieres venir conmigo?-Preguntó coqueta.

Aunque la idea era tentadora no podía arriesgarme que me vieran con ella, aunque la idea de que anduviera sola por aquí no me gustaba tampoco.

-No tardaremos mucho.-sonrío.

-¿Segura?-Ella asintió.

-Además...así puedes darme tu opinión.-sonrió acercándose a mí, la tomé de la cintura.-¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó divertida mirando la cocina.

-Pues unas tostadas con huevos y bacon, ¿te parece? Si quieres te hago otra cosa.-Ella me miró sonriendo.

-No, probaré lo que has preparado.-Y pues desayunamos.

-Oye, ¿Dónde se supone que estás? Osea ¿que le has dicho a tu mamá para escaparte?-pregunté curioso.

-Mamá tuvo que regresar a Nueva Orleans ayer. Y pues le dije que pasaría el finde con mi amiga Vera, ya sabes no quería estar sola luego de que Leah se ha marchado.-Dijo triste.

-Entiendo. Pues come, te acompañaré al centro comercial ¿si?

Ella sonrió, terminamos de desayunar y fui a vestirme. Nos fuimos al centro comercial. Pensándolo bien a mis amigos no les gustaba este lugar así que era poco probable encontrarmelos aquí. Me relajé.

Si no hubiera ido con Rose nunca hubiera entrado en las tiendas a las que fui con ella, desde Versace, a Chanel, pasando por Mugler y Moschino, no tenía ni idea de cuánto se había gastado, tampoco quería saberlo, seguro era más que mi sueldo.

-Buenos tardes, señor.-La dependienta de una de las tiendas se acercó coqueta, yo no apartaba la vista de Rose que andaba mirando unos zapatos.-¿Necesita ayuda para algo?-tocó mi bíceps, no tendría mas de 20.

-No.-Rose apareció a su lado.-Solo está esperándome.-sonrió molesta. Y pasó su brazo por mi cintura.-Amor, te dije que necesitaba tu opinión.-dijo para que ella la oyera. La dependienta bufó.

-¿Te has puesto celosa?-reí abrazándola hacia a mí.-¿Amor?

Ella rió.-Solo quería fastidiar su intento de coqueteo.-Dijo con tono burlón.

-Eres mala, amor.-Dije divertido siguiéndole el juego y ella rió.

Finalmente escogió un par de zapatos, fue a la caja y canceló. Le ayudé con las bolsas. Rose se había ido a pedir un frapuccino así que la esperé, sentándome en una de las bancas.

-¡¿Emmett?!-Me pareció escuchar la voz de ¿Lauren? Mierda. -¡Oye! ¿No piensas saludar?-Se acercó hacia dónde estaba.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás?-Dije en tono amable.

-Pues bien pero ¿Por qué ya no me has hablado?-Preguntó ofendida.-Y ¿eso?-Alzó una ceja señalando todas las bolsas de diseñador que tenía conmigo.

-He estado ocupado y pues no son mías.-Reí nervioso.-Son de mi prima.-Mentí.-Ha venido a visitarme y pues me ha tocado pasar tiempo con ella.

No podía decirle quién era Rose en realidad. No sabía si confiar en Lauren y talvez eso de que Rose era de la familia la despistaba un poco y dejaba de hacer tantas preguntas.

-Ah.

-Oye Emmett, te traje uno.-Apareció Rose con un frapuccino extra para mí. Luego vio a Lauren y Lauren le sonrió. Quizá quería quedar bien con Rose por ser mi "prima" Rose la vio extrañada pero le devolvió la sonrisa, luego volvió a verme sin entender nada.

-¿Te gusta la ciudad?-preguntó Lauren.

-Vivo aquí.-Rose dijo confundida.-¿Emmett?

-Claro, prima.-sonreí abrazándola por los hombros.-Ahora vives aquí, porque estás visitándome. Lauren, la verdad, tenemos cosas que hacer, de familia, no sé si lo entiendes.-le sonreí.

-Claro.-sonrió.-Hasta más ver, Emmett.

-¿Tu prima?-dijo Rose molesta cuando Lauren se había ido.

-¿Qué querías que le dijera? Ella es muy cotilla.

-Ni nos parecemos.-Bufó.

-Lo sé y lo siento pero no podía decirle la verdad.

-Bueno, primo es hora de irnos.-Dijo molesta haciendo énfasis en esa palabra.

-¿Sigues molesta?-pregunté cuando estábamos en el Uber de camino a mi casa.

-Tal vez...¿Quieres saber como remediarlo?-giró la cara divertida. Solo alcé una ceja. Tomó mi mano y la metió debajo de su vestido.

-¿No llevabas bragas?-dije sorprendido, al darme cuenta de eso mi miembro dio un respingo.

-Me las quité en el probador.-besó mi cuello divertida.-Vamos.-Colocó su mano encima de la mía, y comenzó a moverla.

-Dios, nena...-Susurré en su oreja.-¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo aquí?-mi excitación comenzó a crecer.

Ella asintió.-Te quiero ahora.

-Nena.-Rocé su entrada con mis dedos, torturándola.-Estamos por llegar.-Gruñí.-Sé paciente.

En eso me di cuenta que el conductor iba demasiado pendiente de lo que sucedía aquí atrás.

Yo lo fulminé con la mirada.-Oye, ¿Qué estás mirando? Limitate a conducir.-Ordené molesto porque estaba viendo a Rose por el retrovisor.

Ella se mordió el labio y cerró las piernas.

-Señor, si, señor.-Respondió aturdido y nervioso el tipo.

-¿Ahora si?-dijo inocente cuando ya habíamos llegado a mi piso. Se quitó el vestido, y no podía creerme lo que llevaba debajo, un sujetador de encaje rojo, no sería mayor de edad, pero ahora mismo lo parecía. Me acerqué a ella.-Ah ah...-colocó su pie con el tacón en mi vientre. Mientras se sentaba en la mesa del comedor.-Quieto.-me ordenó divertida, yo estaba absorto mirándola. De un momento a otro abrió las piernas y se tumbó allí, a mi merced.

-Oh Rose.-No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Ahí se encontraba abierta completamente para mí.

Decidí cumplir sus caprichos. Me arrodillé y acaricié su entrada con mi lengua. Comencé a besar, lamer y mordisquear. Por supuesto, ella no duró mucho tiempo así. Se corrió rápido.

-Oh Emmett.-Gimió ella.

-Ahora probaremos otra cosa.-Ella gritó cuando la alcé en mis brazos. Ella enredó sus piernas en mi cintura y rozó mi erección sobre la ropa. Instintivamente moví mis caderas, frotándome contra ella. Rose ronroneó al sentirme. Mi erección seguía creciendo, necesitaba liberarla ya. Di grandes zancadas hacia mi cuarto. La tumbé en la cama y comencé a quitarme la ropa. Rose me veía complacida mientras lo hacía. Pero llamaron a la puerta. ¿Quien carajos se atrevía a interrumpir este momento? Me importó una mierda hasta que escuché la voz de mi impertinente amigo.

-Mierda.-Me quejé.

-¿Es el señor Masen?-Preguntó mi rubia preocupada. Asentí.

-No te preocupes.-Besé su frente. Y salí así, en bóxers con mi gran erección que ya comenzaba a doler.

-¿Qué quieres?-dije molesto al abrir.

-¿Podrías ser menos escandaloso? Llevamos oyéndote desde anoche.-dijo molesto.

-¿Bella está en sus días y no podéis hacer cosas de grandes?-dije divertido. El asintió molesto.

-Touche.-reí.-Pues lo siento, pero has venido cuando estábamos en lo mejor.-dije divertido al cerrar la puerta.

-¡Tenemos que hablar luego!-Gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta, yo rodé los ojos.

-Si, claro. ¡Ahora lárgate!-Contesté y regresé a mi cuarto. Dónde Rose estaba acostada cuando me vio se sentó y sonrió.

-¿Qué quería?-Preguntó.

-Molestar como siempre.-puse los ojos y ella se rió. Me saqué los bóxers y me tumbé a su lado, haciendo que la cama se tambaleara en el proceso. Rose rió. Le quité el sostén.

-¿Qué quería intentar, profesor?-Preguntó maliciosa.

-Quiero que te sientes en mi cara.-Ordené.

-¿Qué?-Me vio sorprendida.-¿Hablas en serio?

-Si, hablo en serio. Vamos, pequeña.-La animé.

-¿Estás seguro?

Ya estaba impaciente.-Por supuesto.

-Voy aplastarte.-Comentó preocupada.

-No lo creo, estoy seguro que apenas y llegas a los 50 kilos.-Dije divertido, ella bufó pero finalmente lo hizo.

Y Dios la sensación era indescriptible, no entendía porque, pero todo lo que había hecho anteriormente con otras mujeres, con Rose se multiplicaba al triple de placer. Su indecisión me ponía tremendamente caliente.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te ahogas?-dijo nerviosa desde arriba, estaba apoyando sus manos en mi abdomen.

Yo reí y tome su trasero entre mis manos. Comencé a pasar mi lengua otra vez por su centro. Sentí que Rose se removió contra mi cara.

-Oh lo siento.-Se disculpó.

Yo levanté su trasero con mis manos y la vi. Ella giró su rostro.

-No te disculpes. La estoy pasando bien.-Sonreí.-Ahora tú podrías divertirte allá abajo.-Señalé con la cabeza mi entrepierna.-Puedes tocarme o puedes hacer lo mismo que te estoy haciendo.-Sonreí de lado. Ella se ruborizó. Era tan adorable. Asintió. Así que seguí con lo mío. Momentos más tardes sentí a Rose nerviosa mientras me acariciaba.

-¡Ah!-gimió.-¿Emmett?-me llamó mientras me acariciaba con sus manos.

-¿Mmm?-pregunté mordiendo su trasero.

-No sé, si...¡ah! Voy a poder concentrarme en ti.-gimió.-Si sigues haciendo eso.-suspiró echándose encima mío removiéndose en mi cara.

Yo reí.-Está bien. Nos turnaremos, ¿si quieres?

Ella asintió. Así que no seguí torturándola y me abstuve a acariciar su trasero con mis manos. Mientras únicamente dejaba besos en su centro, de vez en cuando.

Ella se acercó lentamente a mi pene mientras se levantaba y me daba una perfecta vista de su interior, sonreí.

-Dios.-suspiré cuando comenzó a darme sexo oral.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó inocente, mientras continuaba, le di una nalgada para darle a entender que si, la sentí sonreír, me encantaba que Rose se abriera tanto conmigo y dejara la vergüenza a un lado de vez en cuando.

-Oh, Nena.-apreté su trasero entre mis manos. Ella comenzó a rozar sus pezones contra mi abdomen mientras seguía con su trabajo.

Seguimos así hasta que ambos nos corrimos. Como esperaba había sido muy placentero.

Nos quedamos tendidos en la cama. Acaricié perezosamente a Rose, ella sonrió soñadora.

-Tengo una idea.-Dijo ella, yo volví a verla.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Vamos a darnos una ducha.-Se levantó y me haló de la mano. Era chistoso porque apenas y podía moverme.

Yo me reí y le facilité las cosas. Me puse de pie. Y la vi divertido hacia abajo.

Ella me vio mal hacia arriba.-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan alto?-Se quejó.

Yo me reí y besé su cabeza. Ella bufó.-¿Qué?-Pregunté divertido.-¿Ya no vas arrastrarme hacia la ducha?

Una mirada traviesa se cruzó en sus ojos. Sonrió maliciosamente y ahora en vez de halar mi mano, haló a mi amigo.

-Oh nena.-Moví mi cadera por instinto hacia adelante. Ella sonrió satisfecha sin soltar su agarre y empezó a caminar.

-¿Ves cómo si lo hago?- y no me quedó más remedio que seguirla.

Cuando llegamos al baño me soltó y aproveché eso para alzarla en mis brazos.

-¡Emmett!-chilló sorprendida, la sensación de nuestros cuerpos desnudos el uno contra el otro era la mejor sensación en el mundo. Yo reí.

-¿Qué pasa?-afiancé mi agarre en su trasero.-¿No querías darte una ducha?-sonreí, encendiendo el grifo, el agua comenzó a correr, y nos metí en la ducha aún con ella en mis brazos.

-¡Está fríaaaaaaaa!-Chilló quejándose. Yo me reí.

-Lo siento nena, pero no tengo agua tibia o caliente.

-Ay.-Suspiró.-Podrías haberme avisado antes, Emm.-dijo tiritando.

-¿Quieres que caliente agua en la cocina y te la traigo?-pregunté, ella asintió mientras se abrazaba.

-O...puedes pedirle al señor Masen ¿no? Tengo mucho frío Emmett, no puedo esperar.

Acabé pasando cubos de agua caliente desde la casa de Edward a mi cuarto de baño donde Rose trataba de ducharse sin según ella, morir de hipotermia.

-Vas a tener que explicarme esto más tarde.-sonrió Ed.-¿Lo sabes no?-dijo divertido.

-Lo sé, gracias por el agua ahora lárgate.

Encontré a Rose sentada en la taza del vater, con una toalla alrededor.

-Al final la ducha no ha salido como yo creía.-puso un puchero.

-Lo siento.-Me disculpé.

Y pues eso había cortado el momento.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Preguntó una vez cuando llegó a la sala ya con ropa nueva. Estaba usando un hoddie, tenis y unos leggins. Se veía muy linda, solo que volvía a parecer una adolescente. Suspiré.

-Corrijo unos exámenes y trabajos.

-¿De química?-dijo divertida.-Déjame ver, ¿ese es el mío?

-¡Rose, para!-dije, tratando de quitarle la hoja.

-Esto no funciona, no puedes ponerme al menos un 7 si está medio en blanco.-frunció el ceño.

-Pues ponte a hacerlo de nuevo.-saqué otra copia.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Si.-Sonreí.-Teníamos un trato, ¿no? Te ayudaría de esta forma también si tú me dabas sexo, ¿Lo olvidas?

Ella asintió un poco ruborizada.-Y cómo has cumplido tu parte.-Seguí.-Estoy cumpliendo yo con la mía.-Guiñé.

-Déjame el examen de Angela.-pidió mientras rebuscaba.

-¡Rosalie!-dije indignado.-No vas a copiarle el examen.

-Solo voy a copiar lo necesario para llegar al 7.-dijo como algo obvio.-Seguro que ella tiene un 10, dameeeeeee.-dijo poniendo un puchero.

-Está bien. Toma.-Se lo pasé. Ella en respuesta me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias.-Y se puso manos a la obra.

-¿Has terminado?-pregunté algo molesto cuando la sentí sentarse encima mío para darme el examen de Angela. Ella sonrió.

-No te enfades, nadie se dará cuenta.-me dio un besito en los labios.-Puedes ponerme la nota.-dijo acariciando mi pecho.-Oye, ¿Vas a suspender a Leah?

-No le llega la nota, Rose.-suspiré.

-Subírsela un poquito no hará que te dé un infarto.-Puso esos ojitos y ese puchero al que no pude negarme.

-¡Bien!-Me rendí.-Lo haré solo porque hemos pasado juntos casi dos días.-Sonreí y ella me besó otra vez antes de pararse.

-La he pasado muy bien contigo pero ya es hora que me vaya.-Se le borró la sonrisa que tenía en su cara.

-Yo también la he pasado muy bien, preciosa.-acaricié su cara.

-¿Me das un besito de buenas noches?-dijo con un puchero adorable. Sonreí.

-Ven aquí.-La atraje hacia mi y acaricié un poco su trasero mientras nos besábamos.

-Emmett.-suspiró, acariciando mi pecho.-Nos vemos mañana ¿si?

-En clase.-sonreí y le di una nalgada tras un delicioso apretón.

-Ya. Nos las arreglaremos.-me guiñó.-Hasta mañana.-y se fue.

 **Rose pvo**

Después de todo ese fin de semana con Emmett necesitaba pensar, era increíble lo que había vivido durante esas casi 48 horas. Llamé a Leah, seguro que ya era medianoche allí, pero necesitaba hablar con ella, pedirle consejo.

-Vamos, contesta...-le dije a mi laptop.

-¿Rose?-preguntó, estaba acostada, con Sam a su lado dormido.

-¿Puedes salir de ahí?-pregunté nerviosa.

-Claro.-sonrió.-Un momento.-Cogió su teléfono y salió a lo que parecía ser la terraza de la sala. Se había alejado lo más posible al parecer. Cerró la puerta con cuidado.-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que confesarte algo.-Hice una pausa dramática.-Estoy metida en un lío.

-¡Ay no rubia!-Suéltalo de una vez.-No me mates con el suspenso.-Chilló en un susurro.

-Lo hice. Lo hice con Emmett.-Dije en un susurro.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritó. Y ya no vi su cara. Oí un golpe en seco. Estaba viendo el piso.

-¿Leah? ¿Leah? ¿Dónde estás?

Recogió su teléfono-Tú y tus noticias. Harás que me dé un infarto, perra.-Chilló. ¿Estás hablando en serio?-Leah estaba alterada.-¿Follaste con el profe?

-Si...-Contesté insegura.

-Perra, ¿Estás diciendo que él metió su Emmettconda en tu vagina?

Me mordí el labio y me ruboricé.-Ajá.

-¡Demonios! y ¿cómo es que no quedaste lisiada?

-Cállate, no seas tonta.-Me quejé.

-Amiga, me preocupo por ti.

-Mira, estoy bien créeme. No tienes idea de cómo lo disfruté.

-¿No te dolió nada?

-Solo la primera vez, cuando apenas estaba entrando, creí que me rompería te lo juro.-Confesé y se me erizó la piel al recordar.

-Y cómo que no-Dijo irónica.-Es un milagro que no te haya partido en dos... Espera, ¿dijiste la primera vez? ¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron?-Preguntó escandalizada.

-Mira estuve con él casi todo el fin de semana.-Sonreí.

-Eres una zorra.-Dijo antes de romper en una carcajada. Mi amiga seguía anonadada.-Dios mío. Esto es demasiado, estoy orgullosa de ti.-sonrió finalmente.-¡Vamos! Cuéntame, quiero detalles.

-¿No estás cansada?-pregunté.

-El jetlagg me está matando.-bufó.-Sam es el único que duerme como un tronco.-reí.

-Pues, no solo estuvimos follando.-dije al fin, con una sonrisa traviesa.-Estuvimos haciendo más cosas.

-No te calles, esa información privilegiada, perra.-dijo, mi amiga estaba demasiado emocionada.-¿Se dieron placer otra vez?

-No sabes como.-suspiré recordando.-Nunca pensé que fuera posible correrse tantas veces seguidas sin penetración.-dije al fin.

-No me sorprende, Emmett es todo un hombre experimentado, aprovecha esa ventaja.

-Lo sé pero eso no es todo...-Continué.

-¿Hay más?-Preguntó interesada.

-Si, ahora tenemos una especie de acuerdo.

-No me digas ¿te pasará la materia si te sigues acostando con él?-Alzó una ceja.

-¿Como lo adivinaste?

-No es difícil de hacerlo.-Sonrió con superioridad.

-Pues sus palabras fueron: "A cambio de sexo, mucho sexo"-Recordé.

Leah rió.-Nena te has metido en un gran lío.-Suspiró.-Has pactado con un hombre que te dobla la edad, adicto al sexo y que parece estar obsesionado contigo. Eso no es normal. Suena hasta perturbador.

Me preocupé.-Quizá tienes razón pero al menos él ha sido bueno conmigo y lo he disfrutado mucho.

-Osea te asusta pero te gusta.-Yo reí.

-Algo así.-suspiré.-Es que se ha portado súper bien conmigo ¿sabes? No me ha obligado a hacer nada que yo no quisiera, me ha dejado elegir, me he sentido yo.-suspiré.-Con James, no tenía ganas de hacérselo oral y con Emmett ha surgido solo.

-No te la habrás metido entera en la boca.-La miré mal.-Es que seguro que es imposible, Nena.-rió.-Pero aún hay más. Tu mirada me lo dice.

-Me ha dicho que le gusto, incluso dijo "soy un estúpido porque una niña mimada me trae de la cabeza"...¿Y si le gusto de verdad? Y...¿si hay algo más que no solo es deseo? Además nunca había hecho el 69.-dije.-¿Tu lo habías probado? Dios, de las mejores experiencias de mi vida.

-No lo sé...tal vez y si hay algo más, cielo, pero ten cuidado ¿si? No quiero que te lastimen... ¿Sabes que harás con James ya?

-No lo sé. Me ha dejado mensajes pero no le he contestado. De todas formas, mañana lo veré en el colegio.

-No seas muy cruel con él tampoco, al fin y al cabo sigue siendo tu novio.

-Tienes razón.-suspiré.-Por cierto también conseguí que aprobaras.-Guiñé.

-¿En serio?-dijo asombrada.-Vaya muchas gracias, Nena. ¿Ya sabes las notas de todas?-dijo divertida y asentí.

-Hablamos mañana ¿si? Muchísima suerte en el casting, amor. Vas a romperla, te quiero.

-Yo también, cielo.-me lanzó un beso.-Cuídate ¿si?-asentí. Y cortamos la comunicación. Decidí dormirme, mañana sería un largo día.

 **Holaaaaa :) Esperamos que os haya gustado gracias por los reviews :) queremos maaaasxd nos encanta leeros.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola Holaaaaaa :) Aquí nos venimos con otro cap de este fic, antes de que lo lean, Denisse y yo hemos comenzado uno nuevo que publiqué ayer en la noche es "Hella Crazy Love" pasen, vean y dejen review:) Las amamos**

 **Emm pvo**

Después de que Rose se fuera, cené algo y me fui a dormir. A la mañana siguiente me despertó el sonido del timbre. Bufé, seguro que Edward venía a molestar.

-Buenos días, campeón.-sonrió.-Vengo a desayunar contigo a que me cuentes que fue ese fin de semana tan activo.-sonrió alzando las bolsas de Starbucks, había café y donas. Sonreí.

-Está bien.-suspiré.-¿Qué quieres saber?-reí mientras bebía el café.

-¿Con quiénes estuviste?-Alzó una ceja.

-¿Con quiénes?-Fruncí el ceño.-Estuve con la misma chica todo el fin de semana.

-¿Y quién es esta chica? ¿cómo la conociste?

-Una pregunta a la vez hermano.-Sonreí un tanto nervioso pensando en mi respuesta.-¿Por qué quieres saber todo?

-Siempre me has contado todo-se dio de hombros.-No entiendo por qué ahora te haces el misterioso conmigo.-Entrecerró los ojos.

-Y no lo hago.- dije

-Es que, nunca antes he tenido la necesidad de sonsacarte información.-me miró confundido.

-Y no lo necesitas, somos como hermanos, Ed.-sonreí.-Es que está chica es algo complicada, me gusta pero la edad es un problema.-confesé al fin.

-Donde la conociste, Emmett.-me miró serio.

-Eh eh, no es lo que estás pensando, es mayor de edad hermano, tiene 20 lo menos, la conocí en el centro comercial el otro día.-dije al fin, no era todo mentira de todos modos.

-Ah.-sonrió.-Pues entonces, la edad es solo un número, hermano.-me sonrió.-ve por ella tigre, además...se ve que en la cama os entendéis muy bien.-alzó las cejas sugestivamente. Yo reí.

-Ni que lo digas hermano.-sonreí.

-Y...¿cómo es?-dijo curioso. Yo alcé las cejas.-rubia, morocha, alta, bajita... estrecha...-dijo divertido.

-Es rubia y no tan alta ni muy baja, a mi lado se ve pequeña pero tampoco es una enana, tiene la estatura perfecta y muy estrecha ya que lo mencionas-Recordé con una sonrisa.

-Con razón la pobre no paraba de chillar.-Comentó Edward divertido y reímos.

-No sólo chillaba de dolor, hermano.-La pasamos muy bien.-El rió.

-Eres un adicto al sexo.-dijo divertido.-Espero que ella sea como tu porque si no...acabará muerta.-rió.

-Ella es peor que yo, créeme.-sonreí recordando.-Le va el exhibicionismo, Ed.

Edward rió.-Parece que son el uno para el otro.-y yo lo seguí no lo había pensado pero quizá tenía razón.

-Oye y ¿qué hay de ti, Ed? ¿Tú y Bella tienen un lugar secreto para hacerlo en el cole?-Pregunté curioso.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?-Alzó una ceja un tanto descolocado.

-Pues, yo te estoy contando lo mío ¿no?-sonreí.-También deberías de mojarte tú.-dije seguro.

Suspiró.-Pues si, lo tenemos.-dijo divertido.-Las horas se pasan muy largas, a veces. Y por allí nunca pasa nadie.-dijo seguro. Alcé una ceja divertido esperando a que me contara más.-Detrás del escenario, donde las bambalinas, hay un cuartito que solo se usa en las actuaciones, durante todo el tiempo restante permanece cerrado.-sonrió.-Y...¿Sabes que es lo mejor?-le miré.-Está insonorizado.-rió.-A veces también se usa para ensayar y no molestar a los demás, así que es perfecto.

-Wow.-aplaudí.-te lo tenías bien calladito, señor Masen.-reí.-¿Por qué viniste tan temprano?-le pregunté al fin.

-Se te ha olvidado, lo supuse.-bufó.-Hay una reunión del consejo estudiantil, ya sabes, con los presidentes del consejo y todo, esperaba que vinieras, deberías hacerlo.

-Claro, no te preocupes iré a vestirme.-sonreí y me vestí lo más rápido que pude luego me fui con Edward&Bella en su coche, cuando llegamos todos estaban listos para empezar la reunión, Rose también estaba allí, Dios, solo con verla los recuerdos de todo el fin de semana afloraron, mi amigo dio un respingo, respiré hondo.

La reunión había comenzado, estaban hablando de las correcciones de exámenes, excursiones todo lo relacionada con el curso, no se como había pasado pero acabé sentado junto a mi perdición rubia, ella sonrió y supe que estaba tramando algo.

Tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa y agarró uno de mis dedos, echó la tela de sus bragas hacia un lado y colocó mi dedo ahí, moviéndolo de arriba a abajo por toda su intimidad, esperando que yo reaccionara. Estaba loca. Pero no podía resistirme, a su coño tan suave y pequeño. Listo para mí. Suspiré.

Comencé a acariciarla lentamente, metí otro dedo dentro de sus bragas y los moví en círculos. Rose estaba disfrutándolo, no tardó mucho en empezar a mojar, lo cual me puso caliente. Mis pantalones ahora estaban estrechos, mi erección había comenzado a crecer.

En eso estábamos cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe, cosa que hizo que me detuviera y a Rose cerrar las piernas cuando se dio cuenta que quien había interrumpido la reunión era nada más y nada menos que el idiota de su novio, disculpándose por llegar tarde.

-Disculpen, siento llegar tarde.-dijo educadamente.-Si no le importa.-me vio serio. Entendí su mensaje. Estaba usando su lugar. Traté de levantarme, cubriendo mi erección con unos papeles que habían entregado y me corrí un asiento, dejándolo a él al lado de su novia.

Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que sentí a Rose suspirar, no puede ser, la miré y estaba susurrándole algo al idiota, el sonrió confundido y ella hizo lo mismo que había hecho conmigo, agarró su mano y se la metió debajo de la falda. Mierda. Yo le había provocado eso.

Eso me enfureció por completo. Rosalie era una descarada. ¿Cómo se atrevía? No pude aguantar más ese maldito espectáculo. Tenía que salir de ahí. Y así lo hice. No les importó mucho mi salida. Bien. Rosalie tendría que pagar por esto.

 **Pvo Rose**

Cuando Emmett salió de allí, me puse nerviosa, ¿pero que iba a hacerle? Estaba demasiado excitada y sabía que James, no iba a oponerse a mis deseos, de hecho no lo estaba haciendo mal pero Emmett, era mejor, estaba más experimentado.

-¿Alguien sabe que le ha pasado?-preguntó el señor Masen.

-Creía haber oído su teléfono.-dije tranquila, James me miró confundido.-Calla y continúa.-Metí mi mano y traté de que utilizara otro dedo más. Estaba frustrada ahora mismo, luego tendría que buscar a Emmett.

-¿Me has echado de menos, linda?-susurró en mi oído, James y sonreí.-Tendrías que haber venido a mi casa si estabas tan necesitada de mí, amor.

Con James no estaba funcionando. Ya no estaba de humor. Decidí sacar su mano y cerrar las piernas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Susurró.

-No está bien aquí.-Respondí sin verlo, él no apartaba sus ojos de mí. Seguramente ahora él estaba caliente.

-Cuando acabe esto no te escapas de mí.-Sentenció.

Genial. Ahora tenía que pagar por mi repentino ataque de calentura.

La reunión terminó y todo quedó hablado, James ni siquiera me dejó levantarme con tranquilidad me tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarme hasta el cuarto de la limpieza, para terminar lo que habíamos empezado en la sala, que si él supiera quien me había dejado así

-¡James, James! ¡Espera que vas a arrancarme la mano!-Me quejé soltándome de su agarre.

-Nena, no tenemos todo el día.-Ahora me tomó del brazo con fuerza. Yo suspiré.

En eso nos topamos con Emmett, quien estaba en el pasillo enfrente de nosotros. Tragué duro.

-Se puede saber para ¿dónde van ustedes dos con tanta prisa?-Frunció el ceño y extrañamente su tono autoritario me prendió.

-No es de su incumbencia, profe.-Contestó con un tono arrogante mi novio.-Quítese de nuestro camino.

Su actitud hizo enfadar aún más a Emmett.

-Pues resulta que están en el colegio y tiene que importarme lo que hagan mis alumnos.-Dios...quería que me follara ahí y ahora.

-Pues yo no soy su alumno, profesor.-dijo molesto.

-Ya, pero resulta que Rosalie sí, y ahora tenemos química, no querrá una falta...¿no señorita Hale?

-No profesor.-Dije en tono de niña buena.

Me giré a hacia mi novio.-James, podemos hablar luego, ¿si?

Él seguía viendo enfadado a Emmett y viceversa.

-Está bien.-Resopló y me agarró de la cintura pegándome a él y me besó ahí frente a Emmett.

Oí que Emmett se aclaró la garganta pero eso a James no le importó y siguió besándome como si no hubiera un mañana. Ahora me pareció escuchar que Emmett gruñó. Decidí cortar el beso.

-James...-Puse las manos sobre su pecho.

-¿Aún sigue aquí?-James frunció el ceño. -¿Qué? ¿Acaso también va a prohibirme que bese a mi novia?-Retó a Emmett con arrogancia.

-James.-suspiré.-Véte a clase ¿si? Hablamos más tarde.

Él se fue enfadado.

-Profesor, Cullen.-señalé mi teléfono dándole a entender que le había escrito, él suspiró y tomó el suyo.

"Te necesito, Emm, incluso pensando que eran tus dedos, sigo jodidamente frustrada" y una carita con lágrimas después.

"¿Tienes la llave del cuarto en bambalinas?" Me respondió y asentí. Además del profesor Masen, era la única que la tenía él sonrió y quedamos en encontrarnos allí.

-No puede ser...-Lo miré sorprendida.-Ya está ocupado.-puse un puchero.-¿Qué hacemos?-le miré acercándome a él.

-Es mejor que lo dejemos para después.

-Está bien.-me rendí y caminamos de regreso.

-Oye, ¿qué piensas hacer con tu novio?

Yo alcé una ceja.¿A que te refieres?

-Pues es un tipo pesado y muy arrogante no sé cómo es que tú estás con alguien como él. Cómo lo soportas.-Confesó Emm con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues, no siempre es así.-dije más para mí que para él.-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunté.

-No sé, Rose, te ves muy diferente a él en ese sentido, tu eres más dulce.-dijo guiñándome haciendo que floreciera el doble sentido de sus palabras, sonreí.

-Ve a clase anda, ahora llego, no me pongas falta ehhh.-advertí y le guiñé.

 **Emm pvo**

Entré en la clase, con los exámenes en la mano, mis alumnas se pusieron algo nerviosas, yo estaba pensando donde narices se había ido Rose...suspiré, era tan hermosa y tenía un novio tan imbécil, pero él si puede estar con ella en público no como tú, recordó mi conciencia, suspiré.

-Los exámenes no han salido nada mal.-sonreí.-Muchas de ustedes me han sorprendido gratamente.

Cuando estaba comenzando a corregir el examen, llamaron a la puerta y entró mi rubia sonriendo apenada.

-Siento llegar tarde, profesor Cullen.-se acercó a mi mesa.-En secretaría me dieron esto para usted.-sonrió y dejó las carpetas en mi mesa, junto a ellas dejó algo, solo para que yo lo viera, no puede ser...había dejado sus bragas. ¿A eso había ido? ¿A quitárselas? Dios, estaba con esa mini falda del uniforme, y ¿su coñito al aire? Ya comenzaba a excitarme. La miré y tenía las piernas cerradas, sonriéndome.

Era una niña mala. Decidí ignorarla sino quería tener una erección a media clase.

Seguí corrigiendo el examen y luego comencé a repartirlos. Cuando tenía la papeleta de Rose, me lo pensé dos veces antes de entregársela. No quería acercarme a ella por mi salud mental porque esta chiquilla seguramente haría algo para provocarme.

Pero de todas formas era la última papeleta, así que me acerqué a su asiento y se la entregué.

Pero a ella muy convenientemente se le cayó el lapicero. Suspiré. Había caído justo adelante, por lo que al agacharme, me topé con lo que estaba temiendo.

Su coñito rosadito y suave estaba escondido por su corta falda, solo un pequeño movimiento de ella, en el que abrió las piernas y pude verlo mejor. Mierda. Se veía tan delicioso pero no podía ser tan obvio.

Rápidamente me puse de pie, le puse su lapicero en la mesa. Ella me dio una sonrisa de esas que quitan el aliento, como si no había hecho nada. Y yo fui a sentarme rápidamente a mi escritorio para ocultar mi obvio estado. Ella sonrió satisfecha. Era una completa descarada.

Cuando creí que ya había dejado los juegos, hizo otra cosa, no conseguía entender como a veces era tan tímida y luego Rose se transformaba en otra persona totalmente diferente, una total descarada que me prendía y me daban ganas de follarmela sobre el escritorio. Mirándome fijamente mientras las demás andaban concentradas en un par de ejercicios que había mandado, chupó su dedo lentamente, Dios, mi pantalón se apretó aún más, pero no contenta con eso, llevó su dedo hasta abajo, tocándose lentamente. Me llegó un mensaje al móvil.

"Imagina que eres mi dedo, Emm" y una carita con un beso.

Pude notar que ella simplemente rozaba su entrada mas no introducía su dedo. Más tarde le enseñaría cómo masturbar su coñito. Mientras tanto, dejé de verla y decidí responderle."Eres una niña mala, ¿sabes que te haría si estuviéramos solos?"

"Cuéntame"

"Te follaría duro contra mi escritorio"

Su mirada cambió al instante, cerró las piernas y dejó de acariciarse. Se veía asustada.

"Nena, no te asustes ¿si?" Volví a escribir "¿No lo pasamos bien el fin de semana?" "Además...sabes que nunca te obligaría a hacer nada, lo sabes ¿no?" traté de hacerla entender.

Ella lo leyó y volvió a mirarme, sabía que podía confiar en mí.

"Sí, nos lo pasamos muy bien, nunca había tenido tantos orgasmos seguidos" dijo y sonreí. "Pero me da miedo que hables así, no sé, aún no me acostumbro, aunque también me prende mucho." Confesó y sonreí.

"Igual podríamos probar, si tu quieres"

La clase acabó y las chicas salieron, menos Rose que se quedó por último. Se acercó a mi escritorio.

-¿Hablabas en serio?-Me preguntó nerviosa cuando quedamos solos.-¿Te gustaría follarme duro?

Yo suspiré.-Si, me gustaría.-Confesé.-Por supuesto, cuando tú estés lista.-Aclaré.

-¿Y dolerá? Quiero decir, tú eres enorme y pues yo... Yo...-Otra vez se había puesto nerviosa. Era adorable, me dieron ganas de abrazarla.

-Nena, jamás te lastimaría.-Tomé su mano.

Sus grandes ojos azules me robaron el aliento cuando me miró nerviosa.

-Puedo enseñarte a masturbarte primero.-sonreí.-¿No lo habías hecho nunca?-saqué sus bragas del bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Tomé su mano y chupé el dedo qué minutos antes había estado acariciando esa parte de su anatomía que me volvía loco. Suspiré, delicioso. Ella se sonrojó y negó.

-Nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo.-dijo al fin.-Pero tú y tus malditas habilidades han hecho que me pase caliente todo el tiempo.-bufó molesta y yo reí.

-Gracias por el halago Preciosa.-sonreí.-¿Vas a querer que te las devuelva?-señalé sus bragas.

Negó.-Consérvalas.- y sin más se marchó y yo me perdí en su balanceo de caderas mientras caminaba. Esta niña me estaba volviendo loco. Me quedé sentado acariciando las bragas de encaje rojo bajo el escritorio.

De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió de golpe. Rápidamente las guardé en el bolsillo de mis pantalones.

Era el idiota de Edward.

-¿Qué pasó ahora?-Pregunté desde mi silla.

-Pues vengo a que me aclares muchas dudas que tengo sobre ti ahora.-Me vio serio. Palidecí un poco. ¿Acaso había visto algo?

-¿Dudas?-Me hice el desentendido.-¿De qué hablas?

-Pues primero, ¿Por qué abandonaste la reunión?-dijo molesto.

-Mi mamá me llamó al teléfono.-suspiré.-Quería saber como me estaba yendo con la mudanza, con lo rápido que paso todo.-sonreí. ¿algo más?-dije divertido, aunque por dentro estaba preocupado, tal vez ya sospechaba algo. Él entrecerró los ojos.

-Y...¿Por qué siempre te quedas hablando con Rose a solas?-continuó.-Siempre que vengo estas solo o ella aparece.

-Lleva mal la asignatura, Edward, además de ser una niña malcriada que quiere aprobar sin hacer nada.-bufé.-Yo no regalo nada, sino atiende es su problema.-dije al fin, esperando disipar sus sospechas.

De repente me llegó otro mensaje .

"Estoy deseando que me enseñes como masturbarme, profe" Mierda. Decidí contestar luego.

-Además te vi todo irritado en la reunión después que llegó el novio de Rosalie, Emmett

-Y ¡¿cómo querías que reaccionara si estaban poniéndose cachondos bajo la mesa sin importarles una mierda lo que se estaba haciendo?!-exploté.

-Emmett, ¿por qué te alteras tanto?son adolescentes hormonales ¿acaso tú nunca fuiste travieso cuando eras joven?

-Pues me parece una falta de respeto.

-Pues parece que hay algo más que no quieres admitir.-Frunció el ceño.-¿o me equivoco?

-Pues si, te equivocas, creo que son demasiado permisivos con los alumnos por el simple hecho de quien son sus padres.-dije molesto.-Ahora si me disculpas...tengo cosas que hacer.

-Está bien, Mister Cascarrabias.-dijo divertido saliendo de allí.

Tomé mi teléfono y decidí responderle a Rose.

"Después de clases podemos ponernos de acuerdo, nena"

En respuesta me mandó un emoji de beso. Sonreí.

 **Rose pvo**

Después de clases me fui a mi casa, me puse a hacer tareas, hablé con mi mamá y Leah, y vi un poco la tele, llamé a James para que viniera a mi casa, había quedado en que estaríamos un rato juntos, a veces creía que solo me quería para el sexo, pero...no siempre había sido así ¿no? También hablé con Emmett, y Dios...me prendía tanto que me hablara de esa manera.

-Hola amor.-James sonrió y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, sonreí.

-Hola.-le abracé-Ahora, ¿me explicas que fue el número de la mañana? ¿Por qué te pusiste así, cielo?-pregunté curiosa.

-El profesor Cullen es un idiota.-bufó.-¿Quién se cree que es?-dijo molesto.-Solo es un viejo malhumorado que se gana la vida como profesor.-Emmett tenía razón, mi novio era un arrogante, suspiré, y sorprendentemente lo que dijo de mi profesor me molestó.

-No seas así James. No tienes que ser tan pesado.-Lo vi mal.-Además no es tan viejo y solo hacía su trabajo.

-¿Ahora estás del lado de ese idiota? ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

-No lo hago, ya por favor. No quiero discutir contigo.

-Yo tampoco quiero discutir, amor.-bufó.-Lo siento solo ando algo frustrado porque nos cortó el momento.-Comenzó a besar mi cuello, yo rodé los ojos, tenía un novio bipolar, confirmado.

-Cielo, me duele algo la cabeza.-dije y era verdad.

-Oh venga, Nena.-comenzó a frotarse contra mí.-Será rápido te lo prometo. Por favor.

-¿Por qué no hablamos un ratito?-sonreí.-Cuéntame como va el rodaje. ¿ya casi acaba?

-¿Enserio quieres hablar?-dijo malhumorado.

Yo me encogí de hombros.-Eso hacen las parejas normales.-Dije como algo obvio.-Se comunican.

-Está bien.-Bufó y empezó a contarme cómo lo había pasado y yo le prestaba atención.

-Y...¿Entonces se estrenará el año que viene?-pregunté curiosa tratando de sacar conversación.

-No sé por qué lo preguntas si ya lo sabes.-Era verdad, lo sabía, normalmente entre el rodaje y el montaje se tardaban casi dos años.

-Sí, lo sé.-dije.-Pero quería que tú me lo contaras. Estás raro, ¿te pasa algo conmigo, James?-me giré y lo miré.

-No me pasa nada, Nena.

-Mentira.-sentencié.-No me has mirado cuando lo has dicho.-puse un puchero.-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Qué las parejas normales también tienen sexo.-dijo malhumorado.

-¡James!-dije molesta.-¿Ves? Estuve pensado y creo que nuestra relación solo se basa en eso.-dije triste.

-Rosalie eso no es cierto.-Frunció el ceño.-Hace más de una semana que no lo hacemos.-Se quejó.-He sido paciente contigo y no te había dicho nada porque no quería presionarte. Pero dime, ¿por qué me has estado evitando desde que fuimos al hotel, nena? Pensé que la habías pasado bien y me habías perdonado. Dime ¿que te pasa?

-No te he estado evitando.-dije tratando de zanjar el tema. La verdad, no podía dejar de pensar en Emmett y en lo que teníamos pero también me dolía y me ponía triste que lo mío con James estuviera pasando por este mal momento.

-Si lo has estado haciendo...-repitió como si fuera una niña de cinco años.-¿Por qué?

-Es que...echo mucho de menos a Leah.

-Hablas con ella todos los días, además, deberías acostumbrarte, así van a ser nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante ¿no?-dijo como algo obvio, fruncí el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues a que probablemente, ella se vaya durante meses a las pasarelas, tú y yo a rodar, Sam al equipo que le fiche... casi no vamos a vernos.

-Pero iré a ver a Leah cada vez que pueda...Espera.-le dije molesta.-¿Estás diciendo que no vas a acompañarme nunca?

-No estoy diciendo eso mi amor.-Me dio un besito en los labios.-Por supuesto que me acompañarás a las alfombras, galas y eso.

-Ya.-Me acosté sobre su pecho. Pensando en que James tenía razón, ya no nos veríamos mucho. Eso dañaba cualquier relación sino era muy fuerte, así como la de mis padres, que duró algo más de 16 años. Pero aún así no supieron llevarlo. Me preocupé, no quería algo así. Yo quería estabilidad, pero con ese ritmo de vida que nos planteábamos era muy difícil.-¿Tú también irás a mis eventos, verdad?

-Claro cuando mi agenda esté libre.-Sonrió y yo bufé.-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó tomando mi mentón para que lo viera.

-Nada, ¿Tienes más proyectos ahora, amor?-pregunté, tenía curiosidad.

-Me han hecho un par de ofertas, pero tengo que hablarlas con mi papá y mi agente.-sonrió.-Y ¿tú?-preguntó divertido.

Yo lo vi mal.-Muy gracioso, James.-El rió y antes de que fuera a buscar mis labios yo reaccioné y giré la cara. Haciendo que su beso fuera directo a mi mejilla.

-Oye.-Se quejó él y ahora yo reí. Así que en venganza él ahora había empezado a hacerme cosquillas. Quedé tumbada en el sillón queriendo liberarme de su ataque cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Ya, ya, por favor. James. Me rindo, me rindo.-Jadee cansada.

Él tenía enterrada su cara en mi cuello.-No hasta que me beses.-Gruñó.

-James.-dije suspirando.-Mi teléfono.

-Es tu mamá.-dijo.-Bésame y te dejo contestar.-bufé y le besé. Él metió su lengua y me dio un apretón en el trasero. Empezaba a notar su erección.

-¡James!-le quité el teléfono y contesté.-Hola, mami.

-Hola, cielo.-dijo con una sonrisa, James me había sentado en sus piernas y había comenzado a jugar con mis pechos, a través del escote de la camiseta.-¿Estás sentada?

-Ajá.-suspiré.-¿Qué pasa?

-Recuerdas que te dije que si subías las notas me encargaría de conseguirte un papel...

-Si...-Dije emocionada y le di un manotazo a James cuando intentaba desabrochar mi sostén.

-Pues ahora recibí el reporte de tus notas y has cumplido con tu parte.-Dijo orgullosa.-¡Las pasaste todas! Incluso me sorprende que química, que era la que peor llevabas la has pasado con una nota decente.

-Es la que me había estado dando problemas, mamá.-Recordé y mi influencia sobre Emmett se me vino de nuevo a la cabeza.-Pero te prometí que no te defraudaría, ¿no?

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, mi amor.

-Gracias mami, pero ¡vamos! Dame las noticias.-No podía contener mi entusiasmo y James no se daba por vencido porque seguía explorando mi cuerpo aunque intentaba detenerlo.

Había conseguido abrirme la blusa, y de un momento a otro se había bajado los pantalones y estaba en bóxers trataba de levantarme la falda, para quitarme las bragas.

-¿Cielo?-preguntó mamá.-¿sigues ahí?

-¡Ah!-me quejé, cuando James tiró del elástico de mis bragas y rebotó en mi piel, lo miré mal y me miró con ojos de borrego.

-¿Nena? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó de nuevo.

-Si si, me di con la mesa mami.-suspiré.-¡Cuéntame venga!

-Pues serás la antagonista de la nueva película de Mark.

-¡¿Qué?!-chillé.-¿Es en serio?

-Si.-contestó mi mamá.-Tina me pasó el guión y es realmente bueno. Así que ya eres parte del equipo.

-¡Oh mami te amo!-Abracé a James de la emoción, él me recibió complacido y se las arregló para quitarme la falda en el proceso. Le pegué en su pecho desnudo y lo empujé. Él sonrió de lado.

-Oh, Dios Mío, mamá.-sonreí.-Muchas gracias.

-Cielo.-rió mamá.-¿Vas a llorar?

-Pues no lo sé.-reí emocionada.

-Awwwww mi amor, me encantaría darte un abrazo pero estoy muy lejos.-reí con ella emocionada. James me acercó a él y me besó la cabeza.

-Hablamos más tarde, cielo, le diré a Tina que te ponga al corriente de todo ¿si? Y tranquila, todo va a ir genial.-sonreí.

-¿Qué paso, Nena?-preguntó James, divertido, mientras acariciaba mi espalda baja y metía sus manos dentro de mis bragas.

-Pues ya tengo mi primer proyecto.-sonreí y él me rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo estrangulador.

-Felicidades nena. Es hora de celebrar.-Me besó e hizo que chocara contra el respaldo del sofá. Arrinconándome. James había bajado mis bragas y sus bóxers. No me dio tiempo de reaccionar.

-James...-me quejé.-¿Por qué no puedes preguntarme sobre cómo me siento? O ¿Cuál será el proyecto?-gemí.

-Luego te lo preguntó, solo déjate llevar amor.-me besó y terminó de desvestirme.

-Oh James, James. Espera.-me ignoró y continuó besándome incluso ahora me alzó del trasero. Y siguió besándome. Me penetró de una estocada que me hizo gritar.

-¡James!-Chillé.

-Eso es nena, grita mi nombre.-Comenzó a entrar y salir de mi con rapidez.

-¡James!-chillé de dolor.-¡Me estás lastimando! Para por favor.-se me saltaron algunas lágrimas.

-Oh nena, por favor.-Gruñó sin dejar de moverse.-Ya casi llego.-volvió a besarme con fiereza acallando mis quejas. Yo no podía soltarme de su agarre. Me tenía alzada en sus brazos no podía desprenderme de él tan fácilmente. Ni siquiera estaba en el piso donde podía empujarlo y salir corriendo. O al menos intentarlo. James era un chico grande no enorme como Emm pero sin duda más fuerte que yo y por mucho. No pude hacer nada, solo esperar a que acabara. Cerré los ojos y esperé a que esto se terminara.

Cuando acabó me dejó en el piso, asi que lo empujé como pude con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Incluso cuando le estaba diciendo que parase porque me hacía daño, no paró.

-¡Vete de mi casa!-chillé llorando.-¡Fuera! ¡Se acabó, James! ¡vete!

-¿Acaso tú estás terminando conmigo?-Gritó enfadado.-Perdón por ser un novio apasionado.-Dijo indignado.

-Eres un maldito animal imbécil, un cínico. Acabas de violarme y ¿quieres que yo siga contigo?-Pregunté incrédula mientras me ponía la ropa.

-Nena yo no te violé.-Dijo incrédulo enfadado a la vez.

-¿Acaso me has preguntado si yo quería hacerlo? ¡No!-dije llorando más fuerte.-Eres un maldito egoísta.- sorbí por la nariz.-Te estaba diciendo que pararas.-Golpeé su pecho.-¡Me estabas haciendo daño,James! ¡Daño de verdad! Y...¡ni por un puto segundo pensaste en mí!-Le miré llorando.-Vete, por favor.

-Llámame cuando se te pase el enfado.-dijo antes de salir de mi casa dando un portazo. Me apoyé en la pared y me quedé un buen rato ahí, llorando.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rose pov**

Luego de lo de James me fui a dar un baño caliente queriendo borrar lo que me había pasado unos momentos atrás. Me había costado dejar de llorar. Seguía en shock.

Carmen había regresado de hacer unos mandados pero no la había visto porque me encerré en mi habitación.

-Señorita Rose, tiene visitas.-Llamó a mi puerta.

-No quiero ver a nadie y menos si es James.-Grité desde adentro.

-Señorita Rose es la señorita Brandon. Dice que viene por la asignatura de literatura.

Mierda. Lo había olvidado. Me arreglé un poco pero mis ojos aún estaban hinchados.

-Dile que pase.-Suspiré.

Alice entró en mi habitación sonriendo, ella era la alegría personificada, tampoco la conocía mucho, solo de eventos del colegio y desfiles de su mamá.

-Hola.-entró, tenía una forma característica de andar, se parecía un poco a una hadita.-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó.

-Si, claro.-sonreí.-¿Por qué?

-Mi mamá dice que soy un poco bruja.-rió.-Dice que tengo mucha percepción y empatía.

-Solo discutí con mi novio.-suspiré.-o ex, no lo sé. Se me había olvidado el trabajo, lo siento mucho.

-Oh, no te preocupes.-sonrió.-La profesora Bella es muy amable, la tarea no es difícil.-sonreí.

-¿Te importa si hablamos un poco antes? La verdad es que si necesito hablar.-vi hacia abajo sentada en mi cama.

-Para nada.-sonrió, se acercó y se sentó junto a mí-Puedes desahogarte, soy muy buena escuchando, además no voy a juzgarte.-frotó, mi espalda.

-Eres demasiado buena.-dije con los ojos aguados. Ella sonrió.

-Vamos, sácalo.-me animó.

-Es cierto lo que te dije antes tuve una fea discusión con mi novio y... Y...-Me quebré y empecé a llorar otra vez.

Alice me abrazó y yo empecé a llorar sobre su hombro.-Shhh.-sobaba mi cabello.-Tranquila, ya pasó. Yo estoy aquí si.-Seguía consolándome.

-Pues el muy bestia abusó de mí.-confesé entre lágrimas y susurros.

-Oh, Dios mío.-dijo asombrada.-¿Te hizo daño? ¿Estás bien?

-Ya no me duele.-dije bajito.-Pero, Dios, Alice...nunca pensé que fuera a pasarme eso.-sorbí.-Le pedí que parase porque me hacía daño y no lo hizo, solo continuó hasta que terminó.-seguí llorando.

-Cielo...-sobó mi espalda.-Estás aquí, ya está todo bien.

Nos quedamos así un poco más, ella consolándome mientras yo lloraba.

-¿Mejor?-sonrió y yo con ella. Asentí.

-Muchas gracias ,Alice.-realmente estaba muy agradecida.

-No hay de qué.-me sonrió.-Estoy siempre que me necesites.-me abrazó.-¿Nos ponemos con el trabajo?

-Claro.-sonreí.

Y eso hicimos casi se hizo de noche.

-¿Te quedas a cenar?-pregunté esperanzada.-Voy a estar sola por la noche y no quiero quedarme sin compañía.

-Claro.-sonrió y saltó feliz.-¡Haremos una fiesta pijama!-reí.

-Me parece bien.-reí ante su entusiasmo-¿Qué te apetece comer?-miré en el frigorífico.-Hay pasta, ensalada, sushi...

Alice estaba riendo mientras jugaba con mi Oscar.-Pasta, amo la pasta.

-Bien. Pasta para ti, sushi para mí.-Saqué ambas cosas.

-Puedes escoger alguna película que te guste.-Sugerí mientras me encargaba de preparar la cena y las bebidas.

-Me encantan los musicales. Sobretodo los clásicos-sonrió.-Te parece "Singin' in the rain?"-preguntó.

-¡No inventes! Yo también adoro los clásicos.-Dije emocionada.-No sabía que te gustaban.-Me sorprendió. Al parecer Alice y yo teníamos mucho en común. Me llevaría estupendamente con ella.-Me encanta esa película.-reí.-De hecho, me encantaría rodar un musical algún día-Llevé todo a la sala.

-¿Ya tienes algún proyecto?-sonreí.

-Pues hoy mi mamá me llamó para felicitarme por mis buenas calificaciones y me anunció, que ya estoy dentro del equipo de una nueva peli que se empezará a rodar en un par de meses.-sonreí.

-¡Wow! Felicitaciones.-me abrazó.

-Gracias.-Sonreí.

-Ya verás que te harás un nombre en Hollywood como tu mamá, seguro y cosechas muchos premios como ella.

-Créeme eso también me mete algo de presión.-Admití.

-Es normal, tu mamá es una leyenda viviente.-Alzó unas cejas mientras bebía su té.-Pero tu heredaste su talento, llevas ventaja en eso.-Me sonrió.

Alice era una de esas personas que sabe como levantarte el ánimo.

-Gracias, Alice.

Luego nos sumergimos en una plática de cine e íconos del Hollywood clásico y la moda vintage. En fin, Alice parecía ser mi alma gemela en esto. Ella me comprendía y hablábamos el mismo idioma. Era raro encontrar una chica con estos gustos hoy en día. Al igual que yo era una chica moderna, de corazón antiguo. Era increíble que todo este tiempo no habíamos podido charlar lo suficiente como para conocernos mejor.

-Oye, ¿por qué tú y yo no nos habíamos conocido mejor antes?

Ella rió.-Es que pasas todo el tiempo con Leah.-Yo alcé una ceja.-No me malinterpretes.-Se apresuró ella para aclarar.-Ella me agrada solo que a veces me parece muy intimidante.

Y era cierto. Mi amiga era ...toda una diva, sonreí. No solo intimidaba por su estatura ni su belleza, era algo pesada y le costaba un poco salirse de su círculo de amistades, era a la que considerarías la "queen b" del colegio, sonreí, pesada y celosa, en realidad era una perra despiadada cuando quería, reí, pero con sus seres queridos era leal, y daba la cara por los que le eran fieles a ella.

-Ella es algo especial.-sonreí.-Te lo parezca o no, solo le cuesta abrirse a los demás, cuando la conoces es imposible, no quererla.

-¿De verdad?-dijo, yo asentí.-Siempre la vi como un poco, bully.-reí.

-Le cuesta socializar, es todo.

-Si tú lo dices.-Dijo divertida.-Te creo.-Ambas reímos.

-¿Sabes? Creo que este momento se merece una foto.-Reí y Alice me vio divertida.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, es el inicio de nuestra amistad.

-Aww siempre pensé que tú eras una chica dulce.-Se lanzó a mis brazos. Yo reí y le correspondí el abrazo. Oscar ladró y quiso que lo incluyéramos.

Hice una foto donde aparecía la enorme pantalla en el fondo con la película puesta y la silueta de Alice un poco más cerca y Oscar en mi regazo.

La subí en mis historias de Instagram. Con el #Soulmate.

Me gustó tanto la foto que decidí subirla a mi cuenta también, utilizando una de las icónicas frases de la película Casablanca. "This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" seguido del emoji de las chicas agarradas de la mano.

Al instante Alice me dio like. Y me comentó. "Pienso lo mismo". Seguido de corazones.

Seguí revisando y me encontré la última publicación de Leah. Sonreí, cuanto la echaba de menos. Era una foto de medio plano, en la que estaba ella con la Torre Eiffel a su espalda, el título era "Doing french things" le di like y le comenté, un par de emojis seguidos de un "Te echo de menos"

Dejé mi teléfono un segundo en el brazo del sofá, de repente este comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hey Nena?-sonreí.-¿Cómo va todo?-pregunté.

-¡¿Ya me remplazaste?! Y...¡¿Por Alice Brandon?! Te harán falta unas cuantas más para llegar a mi estatura amor.-reí, no pude evitarlo.

-No te he remplazado.-hice que razonara.

-Si lo has hecho, porque de esa bonita "fiesta de pijama" acabarás reemplazándome porque a ella le gustan los clásicos y yo no los entiendo.-lloriqueó.

-No seas una dramática.-Puse los ojos y me disculpé con Alice. Me fui a la terraza.-¿Puedes bajar la voz? ¡Vas a dejarme sorda!-Me quejé.-¡Que pena contigo, Leah!

-Ahh ahora te avergüenzas de mí, delante de tu nueva mejor amiga-Gritó irónica- o mejor dicho delante de ese hobbit.-dijo en tono despectivo.

-No seas grosera, por favor.-Le reclamé.-No quiero que te escuche.

-¡Pues ponme en altavoz!-Chilló. Alejé el teléfono de mi oreja.-Esa enana del demonio tiene que escucharme.

-Leah, relájate ¿quieres? Solo ha venido porque teníamos que hacer una tarea y se ha hecho de noche así que le he dicho que se quedara.-suspiré, ella notó mi cambio de actitud y dejó de chillar.-Además ¿Qué haces despierta ahora?- Allí debían ser las 6 de la mañana.

-Me muero de sueño.-reconoció.-Tengo que ir a hacer unas polaroids, ahora...el maldito de Sam se ha quedado durmiendo.-reí.-Por cierto ¿estás bien?-preguntó.-Te noto rara, Rose. ¿Ha pasado algo?-dijo preocupada.

-Es igual.-Le resté importancia.-¿Podrías tatar de conocer un poco a Alice? Ella es muy linda, seguro que os llevaréis bien.

-Está bien...-dijo molesta.-Oye...¿Crees que a mi papá le dará mucho ataque si publico esta foto mañana o en la noche? Sam me la sacó ayer y creo que ha quedado increíble.-me la pasó y la abrí.

-¡Demonios, nena! Estás que ardes.-Admití. Es que Leah aparecía acostada en la cama, cubierta únicamente con una sábana que apenas la cubría, dejando visible parte de sus curvas. Viendo a la cámara de manera sensual.

-Lo sé. Lo sé.-Canturreó ella satisfecha.

-Trata de subirla cuando aquí sea de madrugada.-reí.-Y bueno si la ve, dile que es una de las fotos para el book de la agencia.

-Si no quiero quedarme sin novio, obvio.-reímos.

-Y...oye...¿Cómo es eso de vivir solos?-pregunté, me daba curiosidad.

-Pues, Sam&Yo nos entendemos bien, aunque a veces me sienta como que ya estoy casada.-rió.-Pero podemos jugar donde y cuando queramos.-guiñó y reí.

Suspiré. Su relación era envidiable.-Me alegra saber que lo llevas bien. Pero ya tengo que irme. "No puedo dejar sola a Alice mucho tiempo.-Murmuré más para mí.- Estoy siendo una mala anfitriona.-Pero Leah oyó.

-¡Ash! A veces te preocupas demasiado por los demás.-Dijo fastidiada.

-Oye, no me juzgues.

-Si estuviera ahí, te diría que terminamos. No puede haber una tercera en nuestra relación. No soporto las infidelidades.

Yo reí.-Estás loca, Leah.

-Te amo, ¿si? Piensa en mí y sueña conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo reí. Mi amiga no tenía remedio.-Me tatué por ti, ¿qué más prueba de amor quieres?-Rodé los ojos.

Ella rió.-Te echo mucho de menos, ven pronto ¿si?

-Está bien, iré lo más pronto que pueda, ¡usen protección no quiero ser tía aún!-reí y escuché a Leah chillar antes de colgar seguí riendo mientras volvía a la sala. Alice seguía allí jugando con Oscar.

-¿Era Leah?-Preguntó curiosa.

-¿La escuchaste?-Me preocupé por las cosas que la loca de mi amiga despotricaba contra la pobre de Alice.

Ella rió.-Un poco bueno sus chillidos más que todo. Es muy escandalosa, ¿no?

-Ni que lo digas.-Puse los ojos.-Casi me deja sorda.

-¿Y qué es lo que cuenta con tanto entusiasmo?-Preguntó interesada. Ay mi pobre noble e inocente Alice.

-Está loca en París.-sonreí.-Y bueno que su novio esté allí viviendo con ella también ayuda.-me senté a su lado.

-Ah si.-sonrió.-Escuché que había ido con ella, que romántico.-reí con ella.-Y...¿Cuanto llevan?

-Casi 4 años.-dije sonriendo.

-Wow.-asentí.

Más tarde, terminamos de cenar, vimos la película y nos fuimos a dormir.

 **Emmett Pov**

Me parecía raro que Rose ya no había respondido mis mensajes. Quizás estaba ocupada con sus deberes o tal vez con el imbécil de su novio. Eso último me daba coraje pero no podía hacer mucho. De todas formas ese era el acuerdo que tenía con ella. No podía pedir mucho.

En fin, la hora de clase estaba por empezar y vería de nuevo a Rose. Ella volvió hacia el fondo solo que esta vez acompañada por Alice. Me pareció extraño que regresara a ese sitio. En fin, seguí dando la clase hasta que se terminó la hora.

-Señorita Hale, ¿Podemos hablar, por favor?-La llamé cuando se disponía a salir del salón de clases acompañada siempre por Alice.

Ella le hizo un gesto a Alice y ella salió, dejando a Rose sola conmigo.

-Rose.-Tomé su mano.-¿Pasa algo?

-Estoy bien.-trató de sonreír, sin conseguirlo.-No me pasa nada, enserio. Hablamos más tarde.-soltó mi mano y salió del aula.

Me quedé un poco confundido con lo que acababa de pasar, pero bueno, si dijo que hablábamos luego, la creería, tal vez, tenía prisa.

Me senté en el escritorio , y me dediqué a corregir. De repente escuché mucho ruido, y extrañamente vi que muchas estudiantes pasaban por mi puerta. Ahora no debería haber tanta gente aquí, decidí salir a ver cuál era el escándalo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Era Rose con su novio discutiendo acaloradamente. Ella acababa de soltarle una buena cachetada.

-¡Aceptalo James! ¡Se acabó!-Le gritó y se dio la vuelta.

El chico enfureció y la haló del brazo con brusquedad haciendo que se girara. La acorraló contra los casilleros. Fue ahí que decidí intervenir. No iba a permitir que este imbécil abusara de ella. Él le sacaba al menos unos 20 centímetros y tenía cuerpo de atleta. Rose no podía defenderse sola y pues las curiosas únicamente presenciaban la escena.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?-Pregunté molesto.

-Eso no le importa es entre mi novia y yo.-Respondió con prepotencia.

-Que ya no soy tu novia. Entiéndelo.-Arremetió Rose soltándose de su agarre y empujándolo.

-Vas a arrepentirte, Rose, lo sabes.-dijo con arrogancia.

-¡Déjame en paz!-chilló Rose una vez más.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-llegó Edward.

-¡Nada!-gritó James, enfurecido.-¡Es entre Rosalie y yo!-La tomó del brazo otra vez. Rose se quejó.

-¡James!-Edward se había enfadado.-El hecho de que la señorita Hale y tú no estéis de acuerdo en algo, no significa que puedas tratarla así, es mejor que lo hablen más tarde.-dijo Edward.

-No hay nada más que hablar.-continuó Rose.-Hemos terminado.-dijo antes de darse la vuelta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, fui tras ella, Edward estaba hablando con él imbécil, tratando de que se calmara, se metió cerca de cuarto al lado del escenario.

Toqué dos veces y entré, estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazándose a ella misma, llorando.

-¿Estás bien, preciosa?- me quedé allí de pie, no quería hacer ningún movimiento en falso para que no se molestara.

-Tenías razón, James es un completo idiota.-Bufó. -Y no me había dado cuenta.

-¿Te importa...?-Ella negó y me senté a su lado.-Tranquila.-Intenté pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros pero ella se alejó. Era extraño. Decidí tomar su mano y empecé a acariciarla.-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Ya estoy... Bien.-Se soltó de mi agarre, sorbió y se limpió las lágrimas. Intentando recuperar la compostura.

Yo tomé su barbilla.-Nena, ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- Nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros incluso pude sentir su aliento, en eso de un golpe se abrió la puerta. Y Rose me empujó y se puso de pie.

-Oh Dios Rose.-Era Alice. Se lanzó a sus brazos. Y se unieron en un abrazo. Rose había comenzado a llorar otra vez.-Lamento no haber estado ahí, pero me hablaron de la dirección.-Shhh. Shhhh. Ya pasó.-La consolaba frotando su espalda.-Oye, oye-La agarró de la cara.-¿Te hizo daño ese infeliz otra vez?

Al escuchar eso me puse inmediato de pie. ¿Osea que ese maldito imbécil había lastimado a Rose? Eso explicaba su repentina ruptura. Por un lado era una buena noticia pero me rompía el corazón ver a Rose así, destrozada por un canalla. Y peor si ese idiota le había hecho más daño.

-Ohh profesor Cullen, no sabía... Ni sabía que estaba usted aquí.-Tartamudeó Alice.

-No te preocupes, Señorita Brandon.-le sonreí.- Solo vine a asegurarme que la señorita Hale estuviera bien, ya me voy.-le di una última mirada a Rosalie. Suspiré, entendía que estuviera mal, pero no entendía el cambio repentino de actitud para conmigo, ayer estaba deseando que estuviéramos solos y hoy...no quería ningún contacto conmigo. Suspiré, no debería haberlo hecho, pero me quedé escuchando la conversación.

-Alice, estoy bien enserio.-suspiró Rose sorbiendo por la nariz.

-¿Te hizo daño otra vez?-dijo enfadada.

-Solo tuvo un arranque.-Rose le restó importancia.-No tiene nada que ver con lo de ayer...-¿Cómo ayer? ¿Qué mierdas le había hecho ese animal ayer? Apreté los puños.

-Rose...-repitió Alice.-Mira tu brazo.-suspiró.-Vamos a tener que cubrir eso...-Tuve que controlar mi rabia para no partirle la cara a ese idiota.

Suficiente iría a poner una queja a la dirección. Ese bastardo no se saldría con la suya. Si no podía golpearlo al menos me aseguraría que recibiera una sanción. Las cosas no se quedarían así.

 **Rose Pov**

Era increíble todo el alboroto que había generado Emmett a causa de James. Se las había arreglado para que lo suspendieran del colegio por un par de días. Esperaba que eso no me generara problemas con mi ex más adelante.

Ya ibamos saliendo del colegio, me había puesto a revisar mi celular y justo ahí me cayó un mensaje de Emmett.

"Perdón por intervenir pero no me quedaría de brazos cruzados"

-El Sr. Cullen se preocupa mucho por ti.-Comentó Alice. Me sobresalté. ¿Acaso había leído el mensaje? Tapé la pantalla.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Pues ya viste, antes cuando fui a buscarte, había ido a ver cómo te encontrabas.-suspiré, no había leído el mensaje.

-Ah, no sé.-me di de hombros.-supongo que eso hubiera hecho cualquiera, el profesor Masen se quedó con James... así que...

Contesté a Emmett "Olvídalo" escribí simplemente y guardé mi teléfono.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?-me preguntó Alice divertida.

-Pues no lo sé, tenía pensado irme a casa y hacer tareas, tal vez me vaya con mi papá lo que queda de semana.

-Sabes que si necesitas hablar, voy a estar para lo que necesites, Rose.-me sonrió.

-Lo sé.-suspiré y...¿si le decía lo de Emmett? Tal vez ella también pudiera apoyarme con eso.-Bueno, si quieres puedes acompañarme a casa, o vamos de compras y luego hacemos las tareas.

-¡Me parece súper!-Se emocionó dando palmaditas y brinquitos. Su entusiasmo me hizo reír.

Nos subimos a mi limu. -¿Te parece si antes nos cambiamos de ropa? Así podemos pasar a tu casa primero y luego a la mía antes de ir.

Ella asintió emocionada.-¡Perfecto!-le indiqué al chofer la dirección de Alice y nos conducimos hasta ahí.

Como habíamos dicho, primero fuimos a casa de Alice, era muy bonita, grande y acogedora. Su familia era muy agradable.

Después de eso nos fuimos a mi casa, y como normalmente estaba, vacía. Solo Carmen y Óscar me esperaban. A veces me gustaría llegar después del colegio y ver a mi mamá en casa, como Alice, pero la profesión de actriz era muy sacrificada, ella siempre me lo decía, aunque lo amaba, le quitaba mucho tiempo con nosotros. Dejamos las mochilas encima de mi cama y subí con Alice a mi habitación.

-Mi mamá adoraría tu armario.-Yo reí.

-Gracias.-sonreí.-Oye Alice.-me senté con ella en la cama cuando ya estaba lista.-Dijiste que podía contarte lo que fuera ¿no?-Ella asintió tomando mis manos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Rose? ¿Te ocurre algo?

-¿Recuerdas que hace poco me has preguntado por qué el señor Cullen se preocupaba tanto?-Ella asintió.-Pues verás...-mordí mi labio nerviosa.

En eso sonó mi teléfono. Era Leah. Maldición.

-Lo siento pero tengo que contestar.-Puse los ojos.-Leah puede ser realmente insistente algunas veces.-Dije y Alice rió.

-Anda, contesta.-Sonrió mientras se quedó en mi cama jugando con Óscar.

-¡Hola!

-Rubia, ¿estás en casa?

-Si, morena. ¿Por qué?

Ella rió.-¡Bien! Ya puedo calcular a la hora que regresas de clase.-Yo reí. Es que ayer ella me había hablado justo cuando estaba entrenando con el equipo de voley.

-¿Qué cuentas Leah?

Ella empezó a relatarme su día. Sonaba bastante agotador, ahora ella se encontraba tomando un baño de burbujas.

-Rose, ¿te importa si te espero abajo?-Me susurró Alice con Oscar en brazos para no interrumpir.

-No tranquila, ponte cómoda. Estás en tu casa.-Sin más Alice se fue.

-¿Con quién estás?-Demandó Leah enojada.-No me digas que otra vez con esa enana-Bufó molesta.-¿Acaso ya se mudaron juntas o que?-Chilló irónica.

-No seas payasa.-Puse los ojos.-Alice me agrada, yo la invité. Además la necesito en estos momentos.

-¿De qué carajos estás hablando?-Ya se había exaltado.

-Leah.-La interrumpí.-Tengo que contarte algo, antes de que te enteres por otras fuentes, quiero decirtelo yo.

-¿Qué pasó rubia? ¡Habla!-Exigió alterada.

-Terminé con James.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritó.

"Leah, muñeca"-Se escuchó la voz de Sam en el fondo-"Sabías que tu amiga..oh"

-¡Estoy al teléfono Sam!-Lo regañó.-¿Terminaron?-Se dirigió de nuevo hacia mí.-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

"Oh ya lo sabes"-Se escuchó que Sam cerró la puerta.

-Pues... el muy animal se pasó.-confesé.-Pese a eso, tengo buenas noticias.-traté de quitarle hierro al asunto.

-¿Cómo que se pasó? Bueno, cuéntame antes las buenas nuevas.-suspiró.

-Pues, como aprobé todas...mi mamá me comunicó ayer que ya formo parte de una nueva peli, empezará a grabarse en un par de meses y se llama "Mean Girl's"

-¡Oh Dios Mío!-chilló.-¡Qué orgullosa estoy de ti ,amor!-dijo feliz.-Vas a tener que contármelo todo. Pero antes...Dime de una vez como es que el animal ese se pasó.

-Me folló sin que le dijera que si.-dije algo triste.-Y cuando le dije que parase porque me hacía daño no paro...-sorbí por la nariz y traté de no llorar de nuevo.

-¡¿Te violó?!-Dijo chillando, mierda. Seguro que hasta Sam se había enterado.

-¡No lo grites a los cuatro vientos, por favor!-Me quejé.

-¿Y qué no se lo has contado a nadie?

-Solo Alice lo sabe.

-Alice, Alice, Alice.-Se quejó enojada.-Esto es serio, ¿por qué no lo denuncias? James ya tiene 18 le vendría bien estar en prisión por lo que te hizo. Si estuviera ahí ya le hubiera partido la madre o le habría pedido a Sam o Seth que le patearan el culo. Pero esto no puede quedar así, rubia. Debe recibir su castigo.-Leah siguió despotricando contra James pero tenía razón.

-Emmett hizo que lo expulsaran del colegio por una semana.-confesé.

-Pero no por eso...-suspiró.-¿Pasó algo más?-preguntó.

-Hoy hice pública nuestra ruptura, no quería hacerlo así pero después de química James apareció por el pasillo, y se puso todo enojado, indignado de que hubiera terminado con él.-suspiré.-Así que Emmett estaba allí y después de que estuviera tratando de consolarme, yo me porté como una perra con él, prácticamente ignoré su contacto, pero no tenía ganas de estar con ningún hombre.-suspiré de nuevo.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con él profesor?-preguntó.

-No van mal.-reconocí.-No te pongas escandalosa ¿si? Pero me tiene tan loca que el otro día, en la reunión del consejo de estudiantes, le pedí que me tocara debajo de la mesa.-reí recordando.-Aunque si te soy sincera, no tengo muchas ganas de andar jugando ahora.

-Oh nena. Es normal que se te baje la calentura... Después de lo que te hizo ese animal...-Suspiró.-¿Él no lo sabe verdad? Osea tu ex.-Preguntó cautelosa.

-No.-respondí.-Aunque, no sé, se ha estado portando bastante arrogante con Emmett, no sé con superioridad. Todo un idiota.

-Nena, eso James lo hace con todo el mundo. Vas a estar bien, mantenme al corriente de todo ¿si?-De repente se oyó un chillido de mi amiga.-¡Sam! ¡¿Eres idiota o que te pasa?! ¡Me has dado un susto del demonio!

La risa de Sam se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

-Muñeca, has estado fuera todo el día, solo quería bañarme contigo.-se oyó el sonido de un beso chillón.-Pero ya sé que Rose va antes.-dijo molesto y reí.

-A ti ya te veo todos los días.-dijo bufando.

Yo reí.-Bueno yo los dejo, hablamos mañana. Te quiero Leah.

-Y yo rubia.-Colgó y bajé las escaleras corriendo. Alice estaba desparramada en el sofá.

-Lo siento si me tardé bastante.-Me excusé.

-No te preocupes.-sonrió.-Tenías que decirle muchas cosas.-palmeó el sofá para que me sentara junto a ella.-¿Qué era eso que tenías que decirme sobre el profesor Cullen?-sonrió.

-Pues...-suspiré. Que difícil era, ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué tenía una relación con el? ¿Basada en el sexo para aprobar química? ¿Pero que luego Emmett se portaba extrañamente bien conmigo? Suspiré de nuevo.

-Vamos, Rose, no será tan difícil. No voy a juzgarte.-me sonrió con calidez.

Agarré aire y lo solté de golpe.-Me estoy acostando con él.

Alice se descolocó.-¡¿Qué?!-Palideció. Parecía que se iba a desmayar.

-Estamos teniendo una aventura.-intenté suavizar el tema. Pero no funcionó.

-¡Ave María Purísima!-Se llevó ambas manos al pecho.-¡¿Tú y ese hombre?!-volvió a chillar.

-Si.-dije al fin.-En realidad todo empezó por un juego.-suspiré.-Leah y yo apostamos porque según ella, él tenía algún tipo de interés en mí. Yo no lo creí pero acepté y ha ganado ella como puedes ver.-dije al final. Como vi que solo me miraba perpleja continué.-Alice...¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

-¿Cuántas veces os habéis acostado?-dijo al fin.

-Me pasé con el todo el fin de semana.-confesé.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tú y ese hombre estuvieron practicando el acto sexual todo el fin de semana?-Balbuceó ruborizada. Al parecer mi nueva amiga era más virginal de lo que imaginaba.

-Si, Alice así es.

-¿Y no te dolió? Quiero decir, es el Sr. Cullen.-Dijo por lo bajo. Yo alcé una ceja divertida.-Es un hombre enorme, ¿no te dio miedo?

-Pues...no.-sonreí.-Aunque te parezca increíble, él es un hombre totalmente experimentado que sabe lo que hace y supo perfectamente dónde estimular para que yo también disfrutara.-le expliqué, y de solo pensarlo ya me sentía algo agitada, suspiré. Miré a Alice, estaba llena de preguntas, la alenté a que continuara.

-¿Estimular? ¿A que te refieres con eso?-Preguntó tímidamente.

-Pues que sabe dónde y cómo tocar, acariciar tu cuerpo, con sus manos, dedos, boca.

-Oh Dios.-Dijo agitada y preocupada.

-¿Alice tú nunca...?

Ella negó ruborizada.-Jamás.

-Oye no pasa nada.-sonreí tomando su mano.-Ya te llegará el momento. Pero mientras tanto...puedes preguntar lo que quieras.-sonreí.-Aunque bueno, Leah es la más experimentada por el momento.-reí, ahora que estaba con Emmett, seguro la alcanzaba.-Le encantará aconsejarte cuando vayamos a París.-reí. Ella se ruborizó y la abracé. Luego fuimos de compras y le pedí a Alice que se quedara. Ella aceptó y repetimos el mismo ritual de la noche anterior. Era estupendo estar con ella. Me hacía sentir bien y olvidarme de las cosas malas al menos mientras me mantenía con ella ocupada en cosas positivas.

 **Hola hola holaaaaaaaaaa :) Bienvenidos a un nuevo cap de este fic xd Esperamos que os guste y dejéis reviews hahaha :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Emmett pvo**

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas desde lo del idiota de James, Rose hablaba poco conmigo, por no decir nada y me molestaba, no entendía que le había hecho para que estuviera así de distante.

Pasó de dejarme sus bragas en el escritorio y provocarme en clase, instándome a que la follara con mis dedos, a no contestarme casi.

Mientras eso sucedía me daba cuenta que el número de interesados en Rose creció, luego del incidente de James, ella estaba muy solicitada porque estaba soltera. Veía cómo chicos la abordaban en los pasillos, en la hora de almuerzo, a la salida. En fin, Rose era amable con ellos pero se mostraba un poco reacia o al menos esa impresión me daba o al menos eso quería creer. Que ella no mostraba interés en la bola de idiotas que la seguía. O a lo mejor ya no estaba interesada en mí porque tenía suficiente atención ahora. Bufé. Aún así necesitaba charlar con ella o verla.

"¿Estás bien, Nena? ¿Por qué andas así conmigo?" escribí y esperé a que respondiera, había quedado con Edward para dar una vuelta y tomar algo después de las clases.

-¿Estás listo, Emmett?-Apareció Edward palmeando mi hombro. Inmediatamente guardé mi teléfono.

-Llevo ratos esperando.-puse los ojos.-te tardas más que una nena.

Él bufó y salimos del edificio.

Decidimos ir a un bar que quedaba cerca del colegio a tomar unas cervezas mientras veíamos el partido de football de los Titans de Tennessee, sonreí. Siempre bromeaba con mi hermano pequeño sobre qué acabaría jugando allí.

Un mensaje me llegó mientras Edward iba al baño.

"Estoy bien, profe. No me pasa nada"

Ya me había cansado de que me ignorara así que dedicí llamarla por teléfono. Sonó unos tres tonos hasta que contestó.

-¿Emmett? ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué me llamas?-dijo sorprendida.

-¿Qué por qué te llamo?-dije molesto.-¿Por qué me estás ignorando, Rose? Creo que no he hecho nada para que me trates así.-dije algo ofendido.

-Emmett.-trató de cortarme.

-No, Emmett, no.-suspiré.-Rose, entiendo que estés mal, después de lo que paso con...ya sabes. Pero yo no tengo la culpa nena...te echo de menos.-confesé al fin.-Al menos dime lo que pasa...si ya no estás interesada en mí por el séquito de idiotas que tienes detrás tuyo...-insinúe.

-¿Eso te molesta?

-Por supuesto.-Bufé.-Seguramente estás con uno de ellos en este momento.

-No puedo creer que estés celoso.-comentó divertida.-Tú eres todo un hombre...-Susurró.-Ellos solo son adolescentes.-Dijo como algo obvio

-Si pero pueden estar contigo.-Suspiré.

-Emmett.-La sentí sonreír.-¿Te quedarías más tranquilo si te dijera que ahora mismo no estoy con nadie?-dijo divertida.

-Me quedaría más seguro si me prometieras que eso es de verdad.-bufé molesto.

-Pareces un niño, todo molesto y celoso.-dijo curiosa.-Además ellos no me provocan ni la mitad de lo que tú lo haces.-susurró y sonreí.

-Pues eso es lo que tú provocas en mi.-dije como algo obvio.-Y entonces...¿Por qué estás ignorándome nena?

-La verdad es que quiero mi espacio.-Contestó cansada.

-Osea ¿que ya se acabó?-Pregunté un poco alterado.-¿Estás terminando conmigo?-Me sentía ofendido. En eso Edward llegó a mi lado.

-Técnicamente no podemos terminar.-Dijo divertida. ¿Acaso esto le parecía gracioso? Porque yo no le encontraba el chiste.-Tú no eres mi novio, Emm. Nunca lo fuimos.

-Entonces solo fui un juguete, un capricho tuyo nada más.-Comenté irónico.

-Por favor, no te pongas así. Solo te estoy pidiendo espacio, tiempo. De todas formas me voy a París el viernes por la tarde. No podemos vernos. Y oye.-dijo.-También te echo de menos.

-Pues, no es tan difícil, nena.-Estuve a punto de decir Rose, pero me contuve porque Edward ya estaba allí.-Por favor, deja que nos veamos antes de que te vayas ¿si?-supliqué. Ella suspiró...

-Está bien.-suspiró.-Pero...me prometes que si quedamos...¿Yo llevaré el mando? Pondré los límites, hasta donde quiero y no quiero llegar y tú tendrás que aceptarlo, sino me iré.-dijo segura.

-Por supuesto, ya contaba con eso.-dije obvio.

-Solo puedo verte ahora.-dijo.-¿Dónde andas?-dijo divertida.

Le contesté y le aseguré que podríamos vernos a la hora que ella quisiera y terminamos la llamada.

-Por poco y te pones de rodillas y lloras rogando.-Rió Edward y yo le pegué en el pecho mientras lo veía mal.-Ay.-Se toco donde sintió el golpe.-Solo bromeaba.-Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.-Aunque admito que me gustaría saber quien te trae de cabeza, viejo.-Dijo curioso.-Que mira no te veía así de desesperado desde que perdiste a Carol en la universidad.-Comentó gracioso.

-¡Cállate! Me tengo que ir.-Puse el dinero sobre la barra.-Nos vemos.

"Te espero en mi casa, Emm" me escribió Rose. Dios mío, estaba demasiado emocionado por verla y estar con ella, iba a complacerla en lo a que a ella se le viniera en gana.

Conduje hasta su casa, tarde más o menos una media hora, malditos atascos, pero al menos ya estaba frente al imponente edificio, Rose me había asegurado que no había nadie, ya que supuestamente ella estaba quedándose estos días con su padre. Suspiré y llamé al ascensor, me sudaban las manos, parecía un maldito adolescente hormonal y eso era lo que Rosalie Hale provocaba en mí.

El ascensor se abrió y entré.

-Hola.-sonrió al abrirme la puerta, estaba nerviosa. Le sonreí de vuelta. Estaba usando unos leggins y una camiseta de tirantes y llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta.

-Estás hermosa.-besé su cabeza.-¿Cómo estás?-dije cuando nos sentamos en el sofá.

-Bien.-sonrió.-Quiero que sepas que solo te he dicho que nos viéramos porque voy a pasarme una semana en París.-dijo sincera, asentí.

-¿Vas a ir a ver a Leah?-Ella asintió.-¿Cómo le va?

Estuvimos hablando un buen rato, Rose se había destensado y yo me sentía muy bien por eso.

-Emm.-me llamó, la miré mientras acariciaba su pelo.-Creo recordar que teníamos una lección pendiente...¿no?-dijo nerviosa.

-Nena, no tienes por qué.-besé su mano.-Si no te apetece no es necesario.

-Pero...tal vez voy a necesitarlo cuando tú no estés.-sonrió divertida.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe ahora a masturbarte?-dije ilusionado.

-¡Emmett!-rió y me pegó en el pecho.-Me estás mirando como si fuera la última Coca Cola en el desierto.-rió.

-Es que esto que me estás pidiendo, por supuesto.-besé su frente.-¿Prefieres que lo hagamos aquí o subimos a tú habitación?-pregunté cauteloso.

-Hmm no lo sé.-Se puso de pie y se desesperezó.-Creo que estaríamos más cómodos arriba.

No pude evitarlo y la alcé en brazos. Ella gritó asustada.

-¡No, no por favor!-Chilló.-Bájame.

Al instante la bajé. No sabía que eso la asustaba.-Lo siento, pero creí que eso no te molestaba.

-Bueno, ahora quiero que no lo hagas.- Su actitud me parecía rara.-Yo sola puedo caminar, gracias.

Sin más caminamos por las escaleras y nos conducimos a su habitación. Simplemente la seguí sin intentar nada.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación me quité los zapatos y me senté en la cama, esperando a que Rose dijera algo.

-Bueno...¿Qué quieres que haga?-La miré sonriendo.

-Qué te quedes ahí de enfrente y me digas lo que tengo que ir haciendo, ¿si?-asentí, oh Dios mío, iba a tener palco vip para esa maravilla.

-Está bien.-La llamé.-Túmbate en la cama, nena, vas a disfrutarlo, lo juro.-Ella hizo lo que le dije, nerviosa.-¿Puedo besarte?

-Emm, la cosa es que yo sola consiga estimularme.-bufó molesta, reí y asentí.

-Está bien.-sonreí.-Primero prueba a tocarte por encima de la ropa, nena.-me miró confundida pero lo hizo.

Estuvo un rato así, hasta que le insté a quitarse los leggins y las bragas, ella tímidamente me miró y comenzó a bajarse la primera prenda, con un cuidado torturador, cuando se la quitó me la dio y la coloqué en la cama, después iban sus bragitas, suspiró y se las sacó quedando abierta y expuesta ante mí, Dios...hacía casi 3 semanas que no veía ese coñito y lo había extrañado, pero debía comportarme sino Rose no confiaría en mí, ella me miró sonriendo, esperando a que le dijera como seguir.

-También podrías quitarte la camisa.-Señalé y ella alzó una ceja.-¿Qué?

-Quieres tenerme desnuda.

Yo sonreí.-No voy a negar eso.

-Me doy cuenta.-Estiró su brazo y tocó el bulto que se marcaba en mis pantalones. Y es que desde que ella me pidió esto no pude evitar sentirme muy excitado y cuando vi su coñito al aire, pues mi polla ya estaba más que hinchada que dolía.

-Nena, si no quieres hacerlo está bien.-Le resté importancia.-Pero algunas mujeres lo disfrutan más así.

-Si tú lo dices.-Se la sacó quedando completamente desnuda frente a mi. -Puedes desabrochar también tus pantalones, si eso te hace sentirte más cómodo.-Se mordió el labio. Mi respiración era entrecortada. Necesitaba follarla ya. Pero me contuve. Haría únicamente lo que ella me pidiera. Aunque eso pusiera mi control al límite.

Se lo agradecí ya que la verdad los pantalones ya se me habían hecho demasiado estrechos.

Ella se quedó mirando mi erección a través de los bóxers, sonreí.

-Bueno...-dijo mirándome a los ojos.-¿Ahora?-preguntó.-¿Qué hago?

-Acaricia tu cuerpo, nena.-sonreí.-No te dejes nada, todo excita y deja tu intimidad para lo último, hermosa.

Ella comenzó a tocarse y acariciarse lentamente, cuando llegó a sus pechos, se los apretó y tiró de sus pezones, suspiró y sonreí, bajó por su vientre, su ombligo, antes de llegar a su vagina comenzó a acariciar el interior de sus muslos... y volvió a mirarme, preguntándome con la mirada como hacerlo.

-Solo tócate, como gustes hermosa, explora ese precioso coñito tuyo.-dije mirándolo, ella se sobresaltó al escucharme pero continuó, llevó su mano a su centro y comenzó a acariciarse, suspiró.-Juega con tu clítoris, hermosa, apriétalo, acarícialo...

-¡Ah!-gimió, sonreí, me sentía demasiado afortunado de estar viviendo eso, Rose ya había comenzado a mojar. Así que la anime a que introdujera su dedo, ella me miró asustada y ahí entendí, no sabía como hacerlo.

-Imagina que soy yo, roza tu entrada con cuidado. Así. Poco a poco sigue frotando, nena. Ahora introduce tu dedo, así. Bien eso es. Puedes cerrar las piernas si quieres. Piérdete en esa sensación, nena. Dejate llevar, sigue frotándote nena.

Yo también había comenzado a tocar mi polla. Comencé a mover mi mano de arriba hacia abajo. No podía resistirme al estar presenciando esta escena tan caliente. Rose estaba a punto de correrse.

-¡Emmett!-chilló mi nombre. Era increíble, ni siquiera estaba tocándola pero ella tenía en su mente que era yo el que estaba penetrándola.

-¡Eso es nena!-sonreí, yo también estaba al límite, pasados unos minutos ambos nos corrimos, fue increíble.

Luego de unos segundos mientras aún nos recuperábamos uno al lado del otro en la cama no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Puedo besarte allá abajo?

-¿Ah?-Jadeó Rose.

Me senté en la cama.

-Me has escuchado.-dije divertido.-Qué si puedo darte amor allí.-Ella sólo rió y asintió. Así que me acerqué a mi perdición favorita de su anatomía y comencé a comérmela. No tardó en correrse de nuevo, dejé un beso más ahí y se estremeció.

-Emmett.-me llamó y me acerqué a besarla, ella me correspondió tomándome del cuello. Cuando nos separamos, Rose tenía una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

-¿Así que piensas que tengo un coñito precioso?-Alzó una ceja curiosa.

Yo sonreí.-Así es. Rosadito y suavecito.-Lo acaricié con mis dedos, antes de darle un sonoro beso.

-Emmett.-Rió ella cerrando las piernas así que fui en busca de sus labios otra vez.

Ella me apartó riendo.

-¿Qué sucede?-Alcé una ceja.

-¿Nos damos un baño en el jacuzzi? Me lo debes por la ducha en tu casa.-sonrió y se sentó en la cama, una mirada traviesa se cruzó en sus ojos.

-Ven, vamos.-Me tendió la mano asi que se la di y también me paré. La seguí.-Tienes que quitarte la camisa y los boxers.-Señaló. Así que la solté y me deshice de ambas prendas bajo su mirada curiosa. Pensé en tomarla en brazos pero recordé que antes se había asustado así que solo fui tras ella deleitándome con su desnudez.

-Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a que todas las habitaciones de tu casa sean más grandes que mi casa entera.-dije impresionado y es que el baño era como el de una princesa, el agua comenzó a correr y Rose se giró a mirarme.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hermosa?-pregunté tomando su mano y acercándola a mi cuerpo.

-Quiero sentirte bajo el agua.-dijo inocentemente. Cerró el grifo, y se metió.-¿Me acompañas?

-Claro.-Me metí con cuidado. No quería salpicar mucho. Me senté y cuando lo hice la atraje hacia mí haciendo que chocara su espalda contra mi pecho.

La rodee contra mis brazos, y la pegué a mí. Haciendo que se sentara casi justo sobre mi erección.

-¿Ya estás así otra vez?-dijo divertida y sorprendida, acariciándome bajo el agua.

-Eso es lo que tú provocas, pequeña.-Ella se separo de mi agarre y se giró.

-Emmett, quiero sentirte, aquí, de verdad.-acarició mi pecho y se acercó a besarme.

-¿Estás segura?-pregunté tranquilo.-Nena, no tengo protección...

-Yo tomo la píldora Emm...-dijo impaciente.-Solo, no te corras dentro.-dijo segura.

-Está bien.-sonreí.-Ven aquí.-La senté en mi regazo, y comencé a besarla y acariciarla para que se abriera a mí.

-Emm.-Tenía la cara en sus pechos cuando me llamó.-Quiero tratar de metérmela yo.-pidió.

-Sabes que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, pequeña.-Sonreí. Juraría que parecía un estúpido al entregarme por completo a ella. Pero Rosalie me tenía embobado.

Entonces ella se acomodó mejor apoyándose sobre mis hombros. Y me besó. La recibí gustoso y apreté su trasero mientras ella lo hacía. Luego sentí que bajó su mano hacia mi entrepierna, me dio un pequeño apretón que hizo palpitar más mi polla. Moví mis caderas hacia arriba. A ella se le escaparon unas risitas nerviosas antes de llevar mi miembro a su centro y rozarlo en su entrada. Ella gimió en mi boca. Yo no podía aguantar más quería hacerla mía ya.

-Despacio, pequeña.-La ayudé a introducirme en su interior.-Eso es, nena.-suspiré y la besé, ya estaba dentro de ella. O casi. Ella gimió.

Rose sonrió y volvió a besarme, la tomé de las caderas y comencé a moverla con cuidado.

-¡Ah!-gimió y se apoyó en mi hombro. Besé su cabeza.

Se sentía condenadamente bien estar dentro de ella. Sin nada de por medio. Seguí entrando y saliendo de ella. Marcando un ritmo constante, Rose lo estaba disfrutando, podía darme cuenta por la expresión que tenía en su cara. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos de donde se escapaban gemidos de placer de vez en cuando. Mientras la seguía moviendo comencé a lamer y chupar sus senos que rebotaban con cada embestida que daba. Poco a poco su vagina se contraía en mi miembro provocando una deliciosa fricción que me tenía loco. Ella se corrió y yo me salí de ella antes de hacerlo.

-Dios, Nena.-suspiré acariciando su pelo.

-¿Te quedas a dormir?-dijo de repente.-Se supone que estoy donde mi padre así que aquí no vendrá nadie y mañana me voy a París.

-Por supuesto, linda.-La besé, salimos de la bañera nos pusimos cómodos y nos fuimos a la cocina a preparar algo.

-Debes comer, nena. -Insistí ya que Rose únicamente estaba comiéndose una manzana.-No me gustaría que pierdas más peso.

Ella alzó una ceja y yo me apresuré a aclarar-Lo que quiero decir es que hemos perdido varias calorías. Es necesario que comas.

-Osea...¿no tiene nada que ver con mi peso?-dijo enfadada.

-Para nada, Preciosa.-sonreí.-Estás perfecta, así. Solo que como he dicho después de esta actividad física necesitas comer más que eso. Ella me miró entrecerrando los ojos pero hizo lo que le dije.

Ya estábamos acostados en la gran cama de Rose, se me hacía extraño pero me gustaba tenerla entre mis brazos.

-¿Vas a echarme de menos cuando estés en Paris?-pregunté haciendo círculos en su brazo. Ella me miró con esos ojos grandes.

-Tal vez un poco.-dijo para molestarme. Reí y la besé.

-Descansa.-La abracé más.-Mañana será un largo día para ti, ángel.-después de eso se durmió entre mis brazos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Rose Pov**

Anoche había sido maravilloso. Emmett era bueno conmigo y por eso me gustaba estar con él. Sonreí cuando sentí que su brazo estaba sobre mi cintura. Le di un beso en la mejilla. Su barba me hacia cosquillas pero me encantaba esa sensación. Y él abrió los ojos perezoso. Me sonrió.

-Buenos días.-Fui en busca de sus labios y él profundizo el beso.

-¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó cuando nos separamos.

Me encogí de hombros.-No lo sé deben ser como las 9.

-Que suerte que ahora es sábado y no tengo que trabajar.-bostezó.

-Emm.-le miré preocupada.-No es sábado, es viernes.

-¡¿Cómo?!-dijo nervioso.-Mierda, Rose. Tengo que ir al colegio.-se giró y me miró-¿Tú no vas a ir?

-Hoy me voy a París.-dije como algo obvio.-Si voy a clase, no llego al embarque, Emm.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!-se levantó nervioso y comenzó a buscar ropa.-¡No tengo ropa!

-Puedo dejarte ropa de mi hermano.-dije divertida.-Emm.-Tomé su mano.-¿Por qué no simplemente llamas al colegio y dices que estás enfermo o que te ha surgido algo? Les darás una alegría a tus alumnas en realidad.-dije sonriendo estirándome en la cama.

-No es tan fácil, nena. A las 10 tengo reunión con la directora Watson. Tengo evaluación. No puedo no presentarme.-Dijo alterado.

-Bien. Tranquilo, respira. Eso es.- Cogí una bata de seda y me la puse.- Sígueme.-Lo conduje a la habitación de Jasper. Su armario era grande no tanto como el mío pero estaba medio vacío ya que aquí solo venía a pasar unos días.-Vamos, talvez encontramos algo que te quede.-Y es que mi hermano era alto y delgado, más bien esbelto no robusto y tan musculoso como Emmett. Seguramente a Emm la ropa le quedaría ajustada.

-Déjame que piense.-le sonreí para tranquilizarlo.-Vale, probemos con esto.-le fui dando la ropa, le di una camisa azul de topos, con una chaquetilla y un abrigo encima, además de unos pantalones chinos, todo en tonos azules.-Es lo más grande que tiene mi hermano.-me encogí de hombros.-Vamos pruébatelo.

-¿Cómo te ves?-pregunté.-Estás muy guapo.-dije antes de que dijera nada. La verdad es que lo estaba solo que como supuse en un principio la ropa le quedaba muy ajustada-toma, los zapatos.-le di unos mocasines marrones.-sonreí y el bufó.-¿Qué?

-No pienso ponerme esos zapatos. Son ridículos.-Se quejó.

-Son unos Dolce.-Lo vi mal.-Dudo que tus zapatillas deportivas combinen con lo que llevas.-Él puso los ojos.

-Está bien.-Se rindió.-Me quedan muy ajustados.

-Lo siento. Parece que eres un número más grande que Jazz.-Me mordí el labio.

-Me veo ridículo.-Dijo viéndose en el espejo.

-No es cierto. Te ves guapo y elegante. Y muy moderno.

Emmett seguía sintiéndose incómodo. Volvió a verme.-Me siento fuera de lugar.-Emmett se sentía avergonzado.-Además todo esto aún tenía las viñetas.

-¿Y eso qué? Seguramente Jasper no lo notará.-Le resté importancia.-Créeme te ves muy bien con lo que llevas puesto.- Lo animé acariando su pecho.-Vamos que ya casi son las 9:30.-Vi mi celular.

Emmett se apresuró a bajar de las escaleras mientras yo revisaba mi teléfono. Tenía varios mensajes. El último que tenía era de Alice, decía que ya estaba viniendo.

-¿No me das un beso de despedida?-dije divertida antes de que se fuera.-Estás muy muy guapo, créeme.-Emmett sonrió y me acercó a él, besándome lentamente pasando sus manos desde mi cintura hasta mi trasero, sonreí, y le di un besito cuando nos separamos.-Buena suerte.-Me quedé en las escaleras.

Justo cuando Emmett se giró, se cruzó con Alice, ella iba caminando por mi sala y casi comenzó a hiperventilar cuando vio a Emmett allí. Rápidamente apartó la mirada escandalizada. Quizá nos había visto besándonos.

-¡Señorita Brandon!-

-Profesor, sr. Cullen.-Balbuceó mi amiga nerviosa.

-Alice...

-Rose oh Dios no sabía que...

A Emmett estaba a punto de darle un ataque, lo podía deducir por ese tic en su ojo derecho. Cuando se giró a verme. Mientras yo seguía un par de escalones arriba. Quedando justo a su altura. Según él nuestro secreto ya no estaba a salvo. Así que pasé mis brazos por su cuello y susurré en su oreja-Tranquilo, podemos confiar en Alice.-Susurré mientras ponía mi cara sobre su hombro y le daba un beso a su mejilla.

Él se giró, dándole ahora la espalda a Alice y viéndome a mí-¿Segura?-Preguntó cauteloso.

-Por supuesto. ¿Verdad Alice?

-Claro. Esto no me incumbe.-Contestó Alice nerviosa viendo detenidamente a Emmett. De repente entrecerró los ojos-Déjeme adivinar, ¿está usando la colección primavera-verano de Hermés?-Alzó una ceja.

Emmett volvió a verme sin saber que decir, encogiéndose de hombros. Yo reí y le dí la razón a Alice.

-Ni siquiera sé que es lo que llevo puesto.-bufó.-Ha sido de última hora.

-No digas eso, Emm.-sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla.-¿A qué está muy guapo Alice?-le pregunté a mi amiga.

-Ehh-ehhh.-tartamudeó un poco.-Sí, claro, por supuesto-reí.-Adoro sus Dolce.-Agregó.

-¿Ves? No son zapatos ridículos.-Le dije 'ofendida'-Vete ya.-sonreí tomando a Emmett de la mano.-Estás poniendo nerviosa a mi amiga.

Y sin más Emmett se marchó y nos dejó solas.

-Vine en un mal momento.-Dijo preocupada Alice.

-¿Qué tanto viste Alice?-Pregunté divertida.

Ella contestó ruborizada.-Me topé con ustedes dos en la escalera. Juro que cuando vi que se estaba besando decidí irme a la cocina. Pero en eso me quedé helada cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

Yo reí. -Tranquila Alice no tienes por qué sentirte así.

-¿No vas a vestirte? Vamos a llegar tarde al aeropuerto.-Cambió de tema.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Tienes razón!-dije nerviosa.-Lo siento, Emmett me vuelve la cabeza loca.-dije divertida y ella se ruborizó.

-¿Cómo es que han vuelto a verse?-dijo.-Creía que no querías verte con nadie.

-Y eso era cierto.-le aseguré mientras recogía la habitación y Alice se quedaba muda.-Pero él me llamó insistiendo en vernos y pues...yo también le echaba de menos.

-Ya veo que recuperaron el tiempo perdido.-abrió los ojos como platos y reí.

-¿Esto está bien?-le enseñé un jersey de Alberta Ferreti, el de "Friday" sí, tenía toda la colección, unos vaqueros y unas botas altas negras hasta las rodillas.

-Estás increíble.-me sonrió.-Oye Rose, ¿de verdad crees que a Leah no le moleste que me quede en su apartamento?

La verdad es que no le había mencionado ese detalle a Leah. No sabía cómo decírselo, ya en persona hablaría con ella.-Seguramente que no.-Le sonreí.-No tomes en serio las cosas que diga, ¿si?-La aconsejé.-Muchas veces ella habla sin pensar lo que dice. Te acostumbrarás a sus arranques.-Dije divertida.

Ella tragó.-¿Es medio violenta verdad?-preguntó insegura.

-Algunas veces.-Reí.- Pero no le tengas miedo.-Le pasé un brazo sobre sus hombros.-No va a golpearte o algo por el estilo.

-¿Estás segura?-dijo asustada. Yo reí y asentí.

-Para eso mandaría a su novio o a su hermano.-dije solamente, Alice me miró asustada.

-Estoy bromeando. Ellos no van a hacerte nada.-dije riendo, mi Alice era demasiado inocente.

Tomamos un Uber desde mi casa hasta el aeropuerto, hicimos el checking y nos fuimos a la salita de antes de embarcar, decidimos comprar chuches y revistas para el camino, sonreí al ver una revista en la que la portada estaba mi mamá. Era Vanity Fair, hablaban de que mi mamá había sido nombrada como presidenta del jurado del próximo Festival de Cannes, cada día ella aumentaba sus logros, pero también mi orgullo y mi presión, hablaban un poco de su vida profesional y personal y ahí aparecía yo por supuesto, había un par de fotos nuestras, sonreí. La echaba de menos.

-Sois dos gotas de agua, enserio Rose.-reí, siempre nos lo decían. Embarcamos y decidimos dormir un rato, teníamos por delante un largo viaje.

"Pasajeros, estamos llegando a París, abróchense los cinturones, ya vamos a aterrizar" apareció amablemente la azafata, habíamos estado durmiendo y viendo películas prácticamente todo el viaje, es lo que tenía la primera clase. Sonreí. Leah me había escrito un par de mensajes diciendo lo emocionada que estaba por verme, yo le respondí y también le dije que le llevaba una sorpresa, que no se alterase.

-¡Rose!-chilló y se abrazó a mí.-¡Te he echado muchísimo de menos!-reí y la abracé también.

-¡Yo también!-me acerqué a su oído y susurré.-He traído a Alice, pero por favor no te alteres ¿si?

Se separó de mí y a lo lejos vio a una nerviosa Alice. Volvió a tomarme de los hombros y me abrazó mientras susurraba.-¿Por qué coño vienes con ese duende del demonio? Me estás traicionando.-Dijo en tono amenazante.-No voy a soportar esto. ¿Acaso no pasaste suficiente tiempo con ella en mi ausencia?

-Leah...-Me separé de ella.

-Pensé que tendríamos tiempo a solas.-Se quejó.-Pero vienes y traes a esta intrusa.

-No es ninguna intrusa, si no quieres que me vaya en este instante. Trátala bien.-Advertí.-Ella es especial para mí.-Ella bufó.

-¿Alice Brandon?-El primero en saludarla fue Sam.-Vaya que sorpresa.-Volvió a vernos

-Hola Sam.-Se dieron un corto abrazo. Leah frunció el ceño pero se suavizo cuando la pixie fue a saludarla.

-Hola Leah.-saludó Alice y la abrazó, mi amiga se quedó estática intercalando miradas entre su novio y yo, que no podíamos aguantar la risa, hasta que suspiró y le devolvió el abrazo. Era chistoso verlas, Leah llevaba unas botas sin tacón pero seguía viéndose altísima al lado de Alice.-¿De verdad que no te importa que me quede con vosotros también?

-Para nada.-sonrió o al menos lo intentó.-Puedes quedarte. No voy a dejarte irte sola por ahí.-dijo como algo obvio, era demasiado protectora.-¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Un alma sin corazón?-dijo indignada.

-En realidad tiene un corazón de pollo.-dijo Sam divertido después de saludarme.

-¡Sam!-Lo regañó.-Mejor ayudales con las maletas.

-Como diga jefa.-Suspiró y no fue ningún problema para él con cargarlo todo.

Sin más nos dirigimos hacia su apartamento. En el camino sacaron un tema feo.

-¿James ya no te ha molestado?-Preguntó cautelosa mi amiga.

-Desde que lo expulsaron ya no ha vuelto a intentar nada. Dejó de llamarme y de escribirme el muy idiota.

-Igual Rose ya lo superó.-Intervino Alice segura.-Tiene a medio colegio tras ella.

-¿Segura?-preguntó Leah entecerrando los ojos en mi dirección.-Nena, es normal que no lo hayas superado aún, fue el primero y llevabais casi 2 años juntos.

-Si, claro.-dije tratando de parecer creíble.-Aunque ahora mismo no estoy interesada en nadie.-Aunque le guiñé el ojo para que supiera de quien hablaba. Ella rió.

-Pues...parece que a él si le ha molestado el ego...-continuó ella.-¿Has estado siguiendo el cotilleo?-dijo curiosa.

-No mucho.-reconocí.-He estado preparando mi primer papel.-dije sincera.

-¿Has visto con quien está saliendo James ahora?-preguntó.-O tal vez sea una estrategia de marketing.-me pasó su teléfono y lo vi.

-No importa que sea real o falso. Son buenas noticias.-Sonreí.-Significa que no seguirá molestándome.

-Si tú lo dices...-Dijo Leah incrédula.

-Lo que si no me gusta es que compartiremos pantalla.

-Es cierto.-Intervino Alice.-Grabaran juntas.

-¿Por qué yo no sabía esto?-Se quejó Leah.

-Tenia pensado contártelo aquí.-sonreí.-No te enfades.-La abracé.-Vicky Lohan será la protagonista y yo la antagonista.

-¿Le harás la vida imposible?-dijo Leah divertida. Reí asintiendo y en un par de minutos llegamos a su apartamento.

-Estáis en vuestra casa.-Leah sonrió y se tiró en el sofá. El apartamento era muy luminoso, en pleno centro de París, precioso, muy moderno todo en tonos blanco y crema. Sam nos ayudó a subir las maletas y bajamos a la sala.

-Amor.-Leah llamó a Sam cuando éste llegaba de la cocina, él sonrió y la sentó en sus piernas.-Se un buen novio y ve a por la cena ¿si?-dijo melosa rodeando su cuello, el rió y le dio un beso. Alice se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Reí bajito, Sam se levantó y bajó al restaurante a pedir la cena para subirla al apartamento.

-Alice.-La llamé.-Ya estuvo.-Dije divertida.

Leah se tiró una sonora carcajada.-No sabía que eso te incomodaba.

-Bueno, no tanto como el de esta mañana.-Contestó ruborizada y Leah alzó una ceja y me vio.

-Emmett estuvo conmigo anoche.-dije tranquila.-y por la mañana cuando nos estábamos despidiendo apareció Alice.-dije divertida.

-¿Estuviste dándote un festín antes de venirte una semana de sequía?-dijo Leah divertida y la cara de Alice se puso como un tomate.

-Algo así.-Reí.-Además jugué un poco a Ken.

Alice asintió.-Me encantó lo que llevaba puesto.

-¿Le compraste ropa?-Preguntó Leah divertida.

-Era de Jasper.-Contesté.-Hice lo que pude necesitaba lucir decente tenía su evaluación de desempeño.-Justifiqué.

-Awwwwww. Mírate.-sonrió.-Ya parecen casados.-rió.

-¡Leah!-le tiré un cojín.

-Y bueno Alice.-sonrió Leah, suspiré.-Cuéntanos ¿Tú tienes novio?

-Puessss, eh verás.-tartamudeó, mi amiga alzó las cejas divertida.-No.-Suspiró.

-¿Pero has salido con chicos?

-Ehh si.-Dijo insegura.

-¿Qué tan lejos has llegado?-Preguntó curiosa Leah y se acercó a ella. Alice se puso nerviosa.

-Leah... No la presiones.-Intervine.-Ella aún no lo hace.

-Awww. -La abrazó.-Tengo mucho que enseñarte y tú que aprender.-Sonrió pícara.

-Leah... No la presiones.-Intervine al ver asustada a la pixie.

-Tú cállate. Yo ya hice mi trabajo contigo.-Volvió a verme.-Y mira que lejos has llegado.-bufó y se dirigió de nuevo a Alice.-¿Qué dices enana?

Alice hizo un mohín ante el apodo.-¿Qué... Qué es eso que vas a enseñarme?-Preguntó nerviosa.

-Lo mismo que a la perra rubia.-Dijo con superioridad yo rodé los ojos.-¿Quién crees que le ha enseñado todo lo que sabe?

-Eso no es cierto.-Me quejé.

-¿Ah no?-Preguntó incrédula Leah.-¿Quién te enseñó a flirtear? Fui yo. ¿Quién te enseñó a besar? También fui yo.-Dijo orgullosa yo rodé los ojos.-Incluso te enseñé a besar y masturbar a un chico al mismo tiempo. O ¿ya se te olvidó?

-Bien.-Me rendí y bufé.-Tienes un punto.

-¿Tú?-dijo Alice sorprendida.-¿le enseñaste todo eso?-Leah asintió.-Con razón escuché todos eso rumores...-dijo susurrando.

-¿Qué rumores?-pregunté curiosa.

-Todo el mundo cree que hay algo entre ustedes.-dijo nerviosa.-O que lo había o que lo hay, ¡ay! No sé.-saltó nerviosa en el sitio.

-¿es enserio?-dije sorprendida. Aunque no me extrañaba, a Leah le gustaba generar polémica, dar de que hablar. Y por eso de vez en cuando me manoseaba y yo le seguía el juego. O se ponía cariñosa conmigo pero eso nunca lo sentí mal. Era divertido.

-Sam me lo preguntó un día.-dijo Leah divertida.-Le dije que él era mi tapadera hetero.-dijo riendo.-Y el muy tonto se lo creyó. Como que no sabe que tengo demasiada debilidad por su amigo.-alzó las cejas.

-¡Leah!-chilló Alice.

-¿Qué? ¡Si es cierto!-Dijo riéndose.-Ahora si Rosalie tuviera lo que Sam tiene entre las piernas.-Se acercó a mí y me tocó.-Pues estaría con ella.-Y sin más se lanzó a mis labios y me besó.

-Leah.-La separé unos segundos más tarde.

-Extrañaba tus labios, bebé.-Agarró mis mejillas y las apretó riendo antes de darme otro piquito.

-Ven por cosas como esas la gente anda hablando cosas.-Dijo Alice escandalizada.

Sam ya estaba en la sala.-Mierda ¿por qué no vine antes?-Se quejó Sam.-¿Podrían repetirlo?-Alzó las cejas sugestivamente yo rodé los ojos y me paré.

-Ven, Alice vamos.-La agarré de la mano.-Es hora de desempacar.-La pixie me siguió.

-¿Vuestra relación siempre ha sido así?-preguntó algo nerviosa.

-Pues cuando me entró la curiosidad, Leah me uso de conejillo de Indias y no sé, siempre hemos sido muy cercanas.

-Demasiado.-dijo ella y no pude evitar reír. Nos pusimos el pijama y bajamos.

-Se va a poner frío.-dijo Leah riendo en el sofá mientras Sam besaba su cuello.

-Con vosotros así lo dudo.-dije divertida. Alice volvió a sonrojarse, Leah se separó de Sam sonriendo y nos sentamos a cenar.

-¿Tienes alcohol?-sonreí.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?-preguntó divertida.

-Podríamos jugar algo.-sonreí.

-O mejor...-sonrió.-Hablemos, necesitarás una copa Alice.

-¿Vas a drogarme?-dijo escandalizada.

-No me tientes.-le guiñó. Se sentó al lado de Sam y la miró cuando sirvió las copas.-Has dicho que has salido con chicos, ¿cuanto tan lejos has llegado con ellos? ¿Has tocado a algún chico alguna vez?-Alice se sonrojó y miró a Sam.

-Cielo, él me enseñó todo lo que sé.-sonrió Leah y Sam besó su cabello.-No hay por qué tener vergüenza. Vamos.

-Pues no mucho.-Contestó finalmente.-Bueno si sobre sus pantalones.-Se sonrojó.

Ya no pude escuchar mucho porque en eso estaba revisando mi teléfono y me cayó una foto era de Jacob.

-¡Oh por Dios!-Chillé al abrirla.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Leah molesta porque la había interrumpido.

-¿A que no adivinan que acabo de recibir?-Pregunté divertida.

Leah me arrebató el teléfono. Yo se lo quité de vuelta.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó divertido Sam.

-Nada que Jacob Black acaba de mandarme su pack.-Contesté divertida.

-¡Dejame ver!-Chilló Leah.

-¡Leah!-Frunció el ceño Sam molesto y Alice seguía ruborizada.

-Cielo, es simple curiosidad científica.-dijo divertida.-Sabes que la tuya es mi favorita.-le guiñó pasando una mano por ahí, el moreno suspiró y yo reí.-¿Has visto alguna vez una polla, Alice?-La pixie se atoró con lo que estaba bebiendo, y Sam soltó una carcajada.

-Lo tomaré como un no.-sonrió.-Pues la de Jacob Black será tu primera, Rose, muéstralo.- divertida, y bueno hice lo que me pidió.

-Pensaba que era más grande.-comentó Leah mientras Alice la veía.

-Pues déjame decirte que está más grande que la de James.-Leah rió.

-¿Todas son así?-Preguntó Alice devolviéndome el teléfono.

-Pues unas son más grandes, otras más pequeñas. Hay largas, gruesas, delgadas, en fin.-Leah se sentía toda una experta. Yo puse los ojos.

En eso otra foto me cayó. Era de Paul. De repente mi teléfono no paraba de vibrar. Al parecer todo el equipo de baloncesto me había mandado su pack.

-Estás de suerte Alice.-Reí y Leah volvió a verme alzando una ceja.-Pues podrás ver lo diferente que son.

-¿Qué estás diciendo rubia?-Preguntó Leah interesada.

-No les basta con acosarme en el colegio. Tus amigos no tienen límites Sam.-Me quejé incrédula ante la nueva galería que se había formado en mi teléfono.

-¿Quieres que les diga algo?-preguntó divertido. Él era casi igual de protector de Leah, pero estaba divertido.

-No digas nada.-dijo Leah.-Tienes todo un catálogo ahí.-rió.-Alice...¿Hay algún chico que te guste?-sabia a donde quería llegar. Reí.

-¿Del colegio? Pues Alec siempre me pareció lindo.-Se sonrojó.-Con ese uniforme del equipo.

-¿Quieres ver a su Alecito?-Pregunté divertida.

-¿Lo tienes ahí?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Como dije, todo el equipo de baloncesto me mandó su pack.-Rodé los ojos.

-A ver muéstrame.-Dijo emocionada. Al parecer las copas ya le habían hecho efecto.

-Pues no está mal.-dijo Leah divertida.-Un poco pálida para mí gustó.-reí.-¿Qué te parece Alice?-dijo divertida.

-Está bien.-dijo sonrojándose. Reímos.

-Tengo una idea.-dijo Leah.-¿Por qué no le llamamos?

-¿Estás loca?-dijo Alice.-¿Para qué?

-Podemos gastarle una bromita y preguntarle por ti.-dijo, segura.-Un día le escuché hablar sobre ti, en el vestuario.-Alice la miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?-pregunté.

-Sam y yo estábamos jugando ahí, y los demás llegaron antes de tiempo.-dijo.-¡No iba a salir desnuda! ¿Entonces?-miró a Alice.

-¡Está bien!-dijo al final.

-Estáis locas.-dijo Sam.-Pero no me voy a ir hasta ver esto.-rió.

-¿Quién lo llama?-dije yo.

-Si le llamas tú seguro que pensará que es por la foto y que quieres acostarte con él.-dijo Alice.

-Está bien, cielo.-rió Leah.-No peléis.-Yo le llamó, tengo la excusa del cumpleaños de Sam.

-¿Aún no me lo has comprado?-dijo molesto.

-Sí lo he hecho.-le dio un besito.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó, al terminar el segundo tono contestó.

-Qué rápido contesta.-dijo Sam molesto, Alice le mando callar. Reí.

-¿Alec?-dijo Leah, había puesto el altavoz.

-Hola Leah, ¿ya te cansaste de tirarte al mismo tío durante tanto tiempo?-rodé los ojos, todos eran iguales.

-La verdad es que no.-Sam sonrió.-Oye...¿habéis estado haciendo una portada para Playboy?

-¿Rose está contigo?-dijo sorprendido.

Leah se rió.-¿Eso qué importancia tiene? Mira te hablaba por que quiero que me ayudes con la sorpresa para Sam en su cumpleaños.

-Ah si, dime ¿que tengo que hacer?

-Mierda.-dijo Leah.-Sam acaba de llegar, luego te hablo para eso, oye...¿Qué te parece Alice Brandon?-dijo de repente, miré a Alice estaba muerta de vergüenza.

-Tu siempre tan directa, Le.-rió Alec.-¿Ahora eres su amiga?

-¿Me ves juntándome con ella?-dijo divertida, era broma, pero Leah era así, lo hacía para protegerla.-Solo me han venido escuchas. ¿Entonces?

-¿Acaso la harás de cupido?-Preguntó divertido.-Porque si es así, apunta hacia Rosalie por favor.

-No seas idiota. Ella no está interesada en ti.-Puso los ojos.-Tiene sus ojos puestos en alguien más.

-Seguramente es en Jacob.-Bufó.-¡Maldición! Sabía que esto de las fotos no era buena idea.-Se quejó. Y nos mordimos la lengua para no reír.

-¿Entonces?-Leah volvió a insistir.-Mira que es adorable y...nuevecita de paquete.

-¡Leah!-Alice chilló por lo bajo y yo tapé su boca, Sam ya no podía aguantar la risa.

-¿Enserio?-dijo sorprendido.

-¿Acaso te he mentido alguna vez, Alec?-dijo divertida.

-Innumerables, veces, morena.-rió.

-Hablo en serio es tierna y adorable.

-Y muy linda. Bueno hablaré con ella, tal vez a ella si le interese.-Suspiró.

-Seguro que sí.-sonrió mi amiga.-Hablamos más tarde, adiós Alec.

-Adiós, preciosa.-rió.-Mándale saludos a Sam.-Ella rió y colgaron.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunté a Alice cautelosa. Ella chilló.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!-grito y reímos.

-Entonces...¿Vas a querer que te enseñe a ti también?-dijo Leah sonriendo divertida. Alice la miró y asintió algo avergonzada, los demás reímos.

-Está bien niñas.-dijo Sam divertido.-Es hora de ir a la cama, ya no son horas de estar despiertos.-tomó a Leah en sus brazos y mi amiga chilló encantada.-Es mi hora de tenerte para mi sola nena.-Leah rió.

-¡Sam!-le regañó.-¡Buenas noches chicas!-se despidió desde sus brazos.

-¿Siempre son así?-dijo Alice sonrojada, asentí.

-Son bastante demostrativos, vamos a dormir, Alie.-y así lo hicimos.


End file.
